Enseñanzas emocionales
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Shouyou Hinata, fabricación TZMLS10B con la función instala de enfermero/ayudante del paciente Wakatoshi Ushijima. Sólo un robot de ayuda, sólo eso. Aun así Hinata tiene recuerdos, vienen de manera estruendosa a su cerebro y tiene que encontrar a la persona dentro de sus recuerdos. Kageyama es el único que ha creado las emociones y recuerdos que se supone no debe tener.
1. Prólogo

«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi».

«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes».

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Una imagen… tal vez un video se hizo presente en las penumbras de la inexistente.

Miraba a la gente pasar, nadie le está prestando atención, siguen su camino, el sol es ese típico color anaranjado de la tarde. De alguna manera algo se instala en su mente, algo que no puede describir, pero hace que su respiración sea distinta. Un pequeño movimiento hace que su mirada se fije en su mano izquierda y una ajena, entrelazadas, tan unidas en esa tarde. La sensación vuelve a incrementar y no llega asimilarlo, porque no debería tener ningún tipo de sensación…

Algo hace que el recuerdo se comprima, deje de ser un recuerdo, sólo es una imagen hasta que se borra y ya no es suya, no existe…

No puede saber de quién es la mano que lo sostuvo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a ver algo es de noche y la lluvia está presente, hay un cuerpo cercano al suyo, abrazándolo, está vez la sensación es mucho más bizarra a la anterior. De alguna manera es aceptable estar entre ropas ajenas, entre brazos desconocidos, su nombre es pronunciado por la otra persona. Se aferra a las ropas, oculta más su cuerpo en el contrario, de alguna manera todo esto lo siente tan fuera de lugar y a la vez cercano.

Esa sensación de que lo absorben, de que la imagen que tiene frente suyo es borrada y no existe… No, lo alejan del lugar, le roban esos momentos y no sabe por qué, se va junto a lo que sea que fluía con los circuitos.

* * *

 _—Shouyou._

Unos ojos como el color del mar en las noches alumbrado por la luna; lo están mirando a él, sólo a él. Ese joven rostro, esos cabellos negros y esa mirada destructora de entendimiento frente suyo, es… ¿suyo? De nuevo la sensación intensa navega por su cabeza, su cerebro no procesa lo que está danzando por lo que deben ser sus… lo siente… siente...

Es real…

Tan pronto como está ahí de nuevo se lo arrebatan.

* * *

—Hinata.

Abre sus ojos ante el llamado de su amo, ante el pedido que lo obliga obedecer, no hay noche, ni atardecer, sólo la luz de la mañana y la vista que da al patio trasero de la mansión.

—Hinata, necesito tu ayuda.

Se levantan del asiente en el que estaba reposando, gira su cuerpo y mira a su amo hablarle por el umbral de la entrada.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, Wakatoshi Ushijima?

—He olvidado qué debo hacer a esta hora.

—Por supuesto, deje que busque en mi memoria su horario del día jueves —dijo de manera mecánica, el joven frente suyo sólo asiente.

Ante sus ojos una pantalla azul se presenta un tanto similar al de una computadora, va directo a los archivos, pero antes de poder dar selección a la carpeta de los jueves la pantalla azul se distorsiona de manera brusca, su cuerpo tiembla, parpadea demasiado rápido para un humano…

—¿Hinata?

Mira a su amo y lo ve desaparecer, la persona que está ahí es "él". Su rostro está dibujado por una extraña expresión…

Retrocede… ¡No! Lo empujan lejos, lo arrastran. Lo tiran al suelo, mira como le hacen lo mismo a esa persona, grita su nombre una y otra vez. Puede ver como sus manos arañan el suelo, se rompe la piel artificial y por la fuerza que implementa rasga los circuitos de las conexiones de sus dedos. También quiere estar a su lado, no le importa qué, quiere alcanzarlo. Se remueve todo lo que puede cuando siente que abren su cráneo, lucha, grita otro poco más…

La oscuridad.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos sólo para sentir todo de nuevo y esa sensación de terror se expande queriendo gritar, pero ya no tiene voz, sus ojos cubiertos de algo parecido al agua, haciendo un poco borroso todo, pero aún puede ver cómo le quitan sus miembros, sus partes robóticas desaparecen una por una. Él está ahí, queriendo rogar para que paren, que le duele, que no lo hagan, no lo rompan, no lo separen.

Ya ha perdido uno de sus ojos, ya no importa, siguen destruyéndolo aun cuando está ahí. Aun cuando algo fluye en alguna parte de su coraza cerebral artificial.

Lo último que piensa es en un nombre—: Tobio Kageyama.

—¿Cómo? —la pregunta de su amo, que se encuentra hincado en el suelo a su lado, lo trae de vuelta, Hinata no se ha percatado cuando cayó al suelo, su amo lo mira mostrando en sus pupilas algo más, al más que le recuerda la mirada azul de "él".

—¿Yo soy su robot? —pregunta al instante que se levanta del suelo. Wakatoshi lo sigue aún confundido por el cambio de Hinata, sobre todo por las extrañas convulsiones.

—Lo eres, Hinata.

—¿Los robots no tienen emociones?

—No las tienen.

—¿No tienen recuerdos?

—No, sólo tienen archivos o información implantada por un humano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué recuerdo? —Dijo sosteniendo con sus dos manos su pecho—. ¿Por qué quiero ver a Kageyama?

Wakatoshi no se inmuto, sólo su cuerpo entero se erizo, Hinata estaba mostrando en su rostro la más sincera expresión de dolor.

—No lo sé.

* * *

Prologo editado el: 08/Enero/2018

Lo he editado porque note algunos errores de dedo y de narrativa. Otra motivo es que con el paso de los capítulos expandí más el universo que cree para este fanfic, le agregue más vida y con más personajes. Espero lo entiendan y les siga gustando mi fanfic.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. Primer avance

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

Primer avance

Wakatoshi Ushijima era un joven con sólo veintidós años, bastante reservado y de pocas palabras, un joven que se la ha pasado la mayoría del tiempo en las paredes de su enorme mansión, no porque sus familiares le prohibieran estar fuera, en realidad para ellos sería grato verlo salir mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Él puedo sobresalir de manera aceptable en diversas actividades que practica, muchos al verlo ser un buen jugador en el voleibol tanto en su tiempo de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad dirían que es alguien con un futuro.

Lo máximo que tiene de futuro es "hoy".

—¿Tengo alguna cita?

—No tiene planes, Wakatoshi Ushijima. ¿Algo que quiera hacer o quiere que busque algo para hacer? —preguntó.

—No, está bien así —contestó sin apartar la vista de uno de sus diarios, necesitaba estar al tanto aun si tuviera que volver a leer o escucharlo. En este encontró una descripción bastante llamativa.

—Hoy tiene el día libre…

—Lo sé, quiero ir al parque —dijo cerrando su diario, ya le prestaría la debida atención en otro momento. Miró al pequeño, el pelirrojo a su lado no había dado alguna mención al respecto y si no lo hizo era porque no era necesario.

—Comprendo, alistaré las cosas para hoy.

Ushijima asintió y dejó que su robot saliera de su habitación.

* * *

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, hoy luce muy extraño, ¿se siente mal? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la banca que había escogido su amo.

Observa al robot y por un segundo un recuerdo fugaz pasa por su cabeza, es del pelirrojo y… Aun cuando ese recuerdo le hace saber que es su robot le sigue pareciendo irreal ya que mostraba expresiones faciales. Tal vez fue un sueño, pero si apenas es consciente de su edad y nombre; ¿Cómo puede recordar un sueño tan lucido como ese? Su propia mente, en muchos casos, es para él era un misterio.

«Si no es un sueño, la única solución es que haya pasado y más de…»

—Hinata.

—Sí, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

—¿Has tenido alguna falla en tu sistema que no me hayas mencionado?

Los ojos brillan buscando la información que le pidió, no comprendió por qué esperaba alguna reacción de parte de su robot.

—Mis analices indican que tuve cuatro reinicios del sistema en poco tiempo.

—¿Reinicios?

—Sí, mi disco duro tiene por precaución dos copias de seguridad —explicó con la misma indiferencia cuando le relataba sus horarios—. Estos toman de base la segunda que es la que guarda en determinado lapsos de periodo y no constantemente como la principal. El último guardado es de la fecha veintiocho de septiembre, estos reinicios no afectan mi funcionamiento ¿Acaso le estoy fallando como ayuda?

—¿Dijiste cuatro?

—Así es.

Ahora podría estar un poco consciente de ese recuerdo, en que tampoco significa que importara mucho, si su robot se reiniciaba daba la posibilidad de que eso causaba un corte en el rostro. Al ser cuatro sucesos seguidos y si él estuvo presente en todos tenía sentido que le llegaran recuerdos fantasmas.

—¿Estoy causando problemas en algún punto de mi servicio, Wakatoshi Ushijima? —Volvió a preguntar—. Si lo desea puedo hacer una examinación más extensa, pero quisiera que primero este en casa.

—No es necesario.

Tal vez estaba tomándole demasiada importancia, Hinata lucía anormal y si no le había dicho de esos reinicios era porque no eran necesarios de mencionarse. Aun así ¿un robot por una pequeña falla podría expresar algo como lo que tenía grabado en su cabeza?

* * *

Por la sensación y su respiración está seguro que ha superado las veinte vueltas. Pasaba por la zona picnic del parque y en una de las varias mesas se encuentra un pelirrojo que lo siguió con la mirada, se percata también que está fumando.

«Luce muy joven para estar fumando» pensó.

* * *

Se acercaba a la zona donde se encontraba Hinata; en una banca debajo de un árbol con ramas bajas que lucen de manera natural como una gran sombrilla. Detuvo su andar al observar como su robot tenía alguna clase de tic; dado que parpadeaba demasiado rápido y su cabeza tenía un extraño movimiento para luego volvió a estar impasible.

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo su robot? Seguro era respecto sobre el tiempo que llevaba corriendo por el parque o tal vez la hora, ¿quería hacer algo después de esto…? Era probable, pero no seguro. Había un sujeto mirándolo desde la mesa de picnic más cercana, estaba fumando, mientras expulsaba el humo le sonrió, no entendía la razón de ese gesto así que siguió su trote ignorándolo.

* * *

—Hinata —dijo al estar ya a su lado.

—¿Desea algo, Wakatoshi Ushijima?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No entiendo la pregunta. Puede especificar en qué sentido quiere saber qué sucede algo: como el clima, su condición cardiaca o su…

—No importa —dijo al final sentándose al lado de su robot y tomando la toalla encima de la pequeña mochila, tal vez había visto mal.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, me dijo que quería pasar antes de regresar a casa a la tienda Casiopea.

—Voy por agua, Hinata.

—Entendido.

Sólo deseaba separarse de su compañero porque a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de éste soltando lágrimas y gritando, todo provocado al verlo tener un extraño movimiento cabeza y aun así estando a su lado el pelirrojo actuaba con normalidad. Quizás sólo estaba tomándole importancia a ese suceso… Como siempre emergía esa sensación que no le agradaba, la sensación de estar olvidando hasta sus propias emociones.

* * *

Tan pronto llegó a uno de los expendedores pudo ver a dos sujetos hablando al lado de la otra máquina, no era de su interés.

—¿Es que estás sordo? Te lo he dicho ya, no soy el sujeto que buscas —dijo con fastidio, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

—Te-tengo… el dinero extra… que pedías, está exacto. Sólo… sólo dame lo que quiero —dijo tratando de controlar su voz para no gritar, inhalando y exhalando de manera singular, estaba sudando y se mordía en demasía el labio que ya lucia herido, pero la saliva que escurría desvanecía de manera rápida el hilo de sangre.

Wakatoshi no necesito escuchar más o siquiera ver de manera gráfica la situación, comprendió rápido que estaba en la típica escena de venta de drogas, sabe bien que no debe meterse en ese tipo de asunto, pero hasta él cree que vender ese tipo de cosas en un parque es una invitación a ser arrestados. En cuanto se vio envuelto en la mirada del pelirrojo supuso que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba el otro sujeto, más bien para él parecía bastante despreocupado aun cuando tenía a ese hombre nervioso y un tanto histérico a su lado.

—Y yo te he dicho…

No hubo tiempo de más, sólo pudo sentir todo el dolor producto del choque de su cabeza contra la máquina y su cuello siendo presionado con demencia.

«Comprobado por expertos. Un drogadicto aun cuando luce similar a un papel a punto de romperse tiene la fuerza suficiente para matar a un pobre transeúnte como yo» pensó el delgado hombre, mientras trataba de quitar las manos ajenas sobre su cuello. El sujeto lo oprimía con una fuerza desconocida, intento empujarlo, pero sólo volvió a ser azotado contra la máquina, se estaba mareando y no podía calcular los segundos que pudiera quedarle de conciencia.

«Eita, querías que nos viéramos y va ser más pronto de lo que yo había previsto…»

Una mancha entre la luz artificial y la oscuridad fue lo que observó antes de caer al suelo con sus pulmones tomando aire salvajemente, todo le daba vueltas y no entendía muy bien la razón del por qué escuchaba tan lejano las cosas y el chillido similar a la estática. Era la primera vez que lo ahogaban, pero esa sensación la familiarizo más con un par de buenos golpes que ser asfixiado, posible la fuerza con la que lo azotaron contra el expendedor… ahí estaba él desperdiciando su tiempo respecto a conjeturas sobre malestares por golpes o…

—Ya está. He perdido otra neurona —susurró sarcástico y le dolió hacerlo, sentía el ardor en su garganta y no había gritado. Podría tachar de su lista de cosas por probar el ser estrangulado hasta quedar afónico, ¿eso era real?

—Cálmate, te lo ha repetido, él no tiene nada —dijo Ushijima poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de ese hombre, se alejó por precaución cuando notó que no volvería a intentar lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo.

—¡Él tiene! ¡Lo he visto! —Enterraba sus manos en su cuello para luego aferrarse a sus ropas de manera salvaje, parecía tratar de contenerse demasiado, se podía ver que la saliva que se deslizaba por su barbilla era de un color blanco.

—Sea lo que fuera que ingieras deberías dejarlo, estas…

—¿Sabes que tratas de razonar con alguien fuera de sus cinco sentidos? —dijo el pelirrojo entre extrañado y divertido, se levantó del suelo sólo para ver al drogadicto sacar una navaja—. ¡Wau! Amigo, baja eso.

Wakatoshi no pensó dos veces, tomó la muñeca del pelirrojo y corrió en la dirección contraria.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vamos?

—No podemos razonar, pelear con alguien así de inestable es contraproducente. Lo mejor es huir.

—¿Eres alguna especie de robot ayudante? —preguntó divertido por el modo tan peculiar de hablar, pero el otro parecía más concentrado en la tarea de correr. Volteó a ver al drogadicto y saber que tan cerca lo tenían, pero con lo poco recorrido este se alejaba cada vez más de ellos, no estaba en forma por esa manera tan patética de correr y muy seguro uso toda su fuerza en ahorcarlo.

—Oye, grandote…

—Wakatoshi Ushijima.

—Ya. Wakatoshi —dijo divertido, reírse y correr no era buena idea, pero ¿de cuánto acá él se preocupaba de si era bueno o no?—, el drogadicto no puede seguir nuestro paso y me parece bien que podríamos parar aquí…

Ya lo había visto más de dos ocasiones correr en el parque por pura casualidad, él no andaba acosando a nadie, sólo cuando iba a fumar se lo encontraba. Una cosa era verlo volar y otra volar con él, tan pronto se detuvieron cerca de una banca ocupada por una persona, se sentó a su lado, era como una contraparte descolorida, tierna y pequeña de él. Le faltaba el aire y el calor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

—Nunca antes había corrido tanto como hoy, ya está. ¡No más ejercicio por el resto de lo que me queda de vida! —dijo levantándose del asiento de un salto, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, primero vio a su contraparte tierna, el cabello era un tono más claro, color zanahoria para cuando analizó la mirada tenía más ganas de irse de allí.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, un gusto —dijo al grandote, por alguna razón le sonaba ese nombre, pero daba igual debía irse ya. Dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Quién era él, Wakatoshi Ushijima?

—No lo sé —dijo sincero—. Hinata, llama a emergencias y a la policía hay una persona con arma punzante y no está en sus cinco sentidos.

—Comprendo, deme un segundo.

El autómata sólo tuvo que conectarse a la red para hacer lo pedido, bastante fácil.

* * *

De nuevo siente esa emoción bastante difusa para describirla, ya dejaron el parque muy atrás, están caminando por las calles y no recuerda en qué momento pasaron del parque a la calle. El joven le dice lo que ya sabe con la sensación de su cuerpo, ha usado el día para correr y mantener su cuerpo en buen estado aun cuando las prácticas de voleibol de la universidad están en pausa.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, me dijo que quería ir a la tienda Casiopea.

—Bien —Se detuvo en la esquina y giró a su izquierda, sólo tenía que ir derecho, caminar otras ocho calles y estaría en la zona conocida como "Mercado de la robótica" en que no recordaba por qué ese nombre tan curioso.

—¿Vamos a la misma de siempre?

—Así es.

Tan pronto llegaron a esa zona todo parecía cambiar, entraban a un lugar tan distinta a lo que estaba detrás suyo. La versión sucia, movida y con más vida de la ciudad. Las banquetas eran usadas por los vendedores y sus productos; tenían mesas repletas de piezas electrónicas de diferentes tamaños, piezas como los brazos, cabezas, torsos, también podían estar colgados tal si fueran ropa húmeda. La calle era usada tanto para los autos como los transeúntes, alguna que otra canción, la algarabía y los chillidos de cualquier máquina puesta en funcionamiento o a prueba eran la melodía de todos los días. El verdadero nombre es "Sección de abastecimiento galvánico", pero nadie le llamaba así porque el lugar no se parecía nada a los otros sectores dedicadas a lo mismo, en verdad tenía apariencia de un Mercado.

Todas las tiendas eran de reparaciones o venta y compra de piezas, sólo la gente de ese mundo reconocían al robot al instante porque las personas sin ninguna familiaridad con la robótica o mecatrónica no podrían ver la diferencia entre Ushijima y Hinata. En ese lugar era bastante normal que a Wakatoshi lo interceptaran por el camino algunos vendedores diciendo: "Tienes un buen robot, ¿cuánto quieres por él? ¿Lo vendes por completo o por piezas? ¿Alguna modificación? ¿Reparaciones? Soy el indicado". No le interesaba nada de ello.

—Es en este callejón a la izquierda —dijo el pequeño ser adelantándose para señalar el lugar y a la vez evitar más retrasos con los trabajadores del lugar que todo el tiempo insistían con lo mismo. A veces le desagradaba esa manera en la que Hinata le ordenaba o más bien dictaba las cosas, era su deber, sí, pero había ido a ese lugar más de diez veces y que su robot siguiera considerando mencionarlo no era de su gusto.

El callejón no es distinto, abarrotado de infinitas piezas y cables, aunque las luces y la música lo hacían lucir tal cual un club o una gran fiesta al aire libre. En ese lugar al menos Hinata podía caminar detrás de su amo sin retrasarse por algún comprador o vendedor. Al final del callejón se encontraba la tienda que desde hace un tiempo Wakatoshi recurría para todo tipo de cosas, era un poco diferente, tanto en apariencia como estilo. Su estilo era vintage, además parecía más una tienda de reloj de péndulo que una tienda dedicada a la robótica. Al entrar su aspecto no cambio, en realidad se alzaba, agregando que era bastante cálido.

—Buenas tardes —dijo tan pronto vio el mechón castaño vislumbrase por el mostrador.

—Yo diría buenas noches —Mencionó el joven que usaba un overol color kaki, y una combinación de googles y lentes de color negro, se los quito de la cara dedicándole una sonrisa a sus clientes—. Ushijima, creí que no vendrías.

—Tuvimos que esperar a la llegada de la patrulla y al oficial que pedía una pequeña descripción de lo sucedido —Fue Hinata quien habló.

—¿Sucedió algo grave? —preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes observó por unos segundos al joven para luego ver al acompañante eterno de su cliente.

—No, fue sólo un sujeto en un estado deplorable y que fue arrestado de manera eficiente.

—Ya veo, al menos no pasó nada que lamentar —dijo remangándose el overol, su sonrisa era bastante linda y hacía relucir mucho más sus pecas—. Iré por el pedido, esperen un momento.

Tan pronto desapareció el joven desapareció, detrás de un pequeño mueble que se deslizaba para dar paso, Wakatoshi le pregunto a Hinata respecto a ese suceso, el robot le dijo todo como si fuera algún ensayo.

—Entiendo.

* * *

—La pieza que buscabas al parecer dejaran de producirla, así que por esta vez tuviste mucha suerte —dijo, regresando de su almacén con un paquete delgado en forma rectangular forrado en papel amarillo entre sus manos. Deslizó el paquete por el mostrador, Wakatoshi se acercó.

—Gracias por tu trabajo, Yamaguchi —dijo, aunque no sabía que podría ser y si en verdad le era necesario.

El chico volvió a sonreír amable y sacó otro papel para envolverlo con el logo de la tienda, mientras terminaba de sellarlo, su cliente le pago. El pecoso sólo dedicó una mirada fugaz al acompañante y pudo notar algo que nunca antes había visto en ese robot. Su cabeza se inclinaba a la derecha y sus parpados parecían descontrolados.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Éste respondió al llamado y volvió a la normalidad, como si eso que vio nunca sucedió, el dueño no pudo presenciar esa escena.

—Mi funcionamiento es excelente, gracias por preguntar.

Yamaguchi no pudo evitar fruncir sus labios ante esa respuesta dado que a veces olvidaba que "Estar bien" para un robot como Hinata sólo significaba que se hablaba de su funcionamiento.

—Comprendo —dijo sin más, termino la factura, pero su instinto le decía algo así que no estaría de más decirle algo al dueño—. Ushijima, ¿traes tu diario-grabadora contigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero quisiera darte un aviso —dijo mirando de nuevo a Hinata que sólo se dedicaba a observarlos—. ¿Puedes sacarla…? Por favor.

El joven buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y un pequeño aparato de apariencia de un rectángulo cuadrado de metal, sólo tenía dos botones en uno de sus puntas y apretó el derecho, Yamaguchi se acercó un poco al aparatillo.

—Ushijima, si Hinata tiene un extraño comportamiento o algún movimiento anormal, sobre todo el movimiento de su cabeza, por favor no dudes y tráelo para una pequeña revisión. Puede que no sea nada grave, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar —Se sentía un poco nervioso hablándole a ese tipo de dispositivos, pero lo que aumentaba esa sensación era la mirada intensa que poseía el estoico hombre, era demasiado para él y la cercanía aumentaba todo ello—. Gracias, perdón por ser tan directo y…

—No te preocupes, Yamaguchi —dijo guardando de nuevo su grabadora—. Eres bastante bueno y perceptivo, así que confió en tu juicio.

Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sonrojarse dado que los halagos tan sinceros de parte del alto, siempre eran bastante alentadores sin importar cuantas veces haya él escuchado la misma frase. Volteó a ver a Hinata que estaba bastante inmóvil aun cuando hablaban de él, una ventaja de ser un robot sin opinión, ¿no?

Wakatoshi tomó el paquete.

—¿Te vas? Te acompaño a la salida —dijo cambiando su aire melancólico por uno alegre, abrió la pequeña puerta del mostrador.

—No tienes qué.

—Tranquilo, ya pronto serán las ocho, así que cerraré —Les abrió la puerta.

—Hasta luego.

—Gracias por venir —contestó a cambio. No dejó de estar mirando al ayudante robótico que lucía bastante normal—. Tal vez estaba exagerando —susurró, pero Hinata volteó a verlo y su expresión…

Su cuerpo se movió por si sólo y salió de la tienda, pero se detuvo al instante que observaba como Hinata volvía a tener un extraño "tic", volteaba su cabeza y seguía su camino. Era evidente que Ushijima no pudo ver eso, iba más adelante porque un robot siempre va por lo menos dos metros detrás de su amo.

—¿Es posible…? —Su mano se aferraba al pomo de la puerta, sentía un extraño vacío como un inmenso impacto.

* * *

—Hinata.

—¿Desea algo, Wakatoshi Ushijima?

—¿Qué es esto?

Tardo unos segundos para comprender que se refería al paquete que llevaba entre sus manos—: En realidad no me dijo sobre un pedido a la tienda Casiopea, así que esta vez no puedo contestar.

—Ya veo, supongo que lo puse en mi diario.

A veces el robot no sabía muy bien si agregar algo o no dado a la forma confusa de hablar que podía usar su amo, aun a pesar de los quince años al lado de éste. En su sistema estaba programado que debía contestar, platicar, pero si no tenía que agregar nada callará. Ushijima le dificultaba muchas veces esa regla.

—Quiero pasar a una tienda deportiva.

El pelirrojo siguió rápido la orden no establecida, pero "Quiero ir" o "Necesito" muchas de las veces significaban según su sistema una orden implícita, en que también estaba las directas "Te ordeno" y "Deseo que hagas esto".

—La tienda deportiva más cercana esta al noroeste, desde este punto es preferible tomar un autobús, el metro o Uber —dijo después de hacer su búsqueda por GPS e Internet.

—Tomaremos el autobús.

—Por supuesto, a dos calles a la derecha, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

* * *

La parada de autobús tenía un letrero electrónico donde avisaba cuánto faltaba para la llegaba del autobús y de qué ruta. Ushijima se sentó en el asiento de la esquina, un poco más adelante una señora y una chica con sus respectivos robots detrás suyo, ellos no se sentaban iban parados a las espaldas de sus amos.

Hinata miraba al frente como los otros dos robots, pero por un momento entre los suaves parpadeos llegó algo que lo hizo girar su cabeza y mirar a su alrededor, cuando estaba a punto de abrir sus labios volvió ese "tic". El ayudante de estatura pequeña y pelirrojo quieto como un muñeco miraba a ningún punto. Wakatoshi se levantó en cuanto el autobús paró y los dos subieron a este.

* * *

Sin duda hoy no era su día, primero el suceso del parque y ahora en un maldito callejón, no era su culpa si la gente se enervara tan fácil por unas cuantas palabras, aunque ahora estaba agradecido por tener la facilidad de lograrlo con tan poco. El sujeto de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que lo había sacado de esa discoteca y sostenía su chaqueta con fuerza; estaba pasado unas, muchas, copas, su amigo lucía muy avergonzado y nervioso por esa actitud. Satori no estaba prestando atención al griterío que le soltaba ese hombre, sólo pensaba en que necesitaba urgentemente en enjuague bucal.

—¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste allá dentro, maldito!

«Lo siento, no recuerdo ni lo que desayune hace cuatro días o si quiera he desayunado» pensó.

—Vamos, ya déjalo —dijo su compañero moreno poniendo las manos en las muñecas de su amigo. Estaba un poco consciente que ese delgaducho había lo había provocado intencionalmente, era evidente con esa sonrisa y mirada de diversión ante la situación, pero él debió prevenir todo este asunto. El rubio gruño, apretó un poco más las ropas ajenas para luego arrojarlo contra la pared al fastidioso tipejo de boca floja, planeaba a patearlo, pero su compañero lo evitó.

—¡Ya! ¡Vámonos! —Se aferró al cuerpo contrario, lo escuchó gruñir y escupió a un lado del ya maltrecho sujeto.

—¡Ustedes que nos ven! —grito el rubio ya listo para lanzar un puñetazo, pero de nuevo el moreno intervino.

—¡Buena, ya! Deja de querer golpear todo lo que ves —Farfulló, empujándolo al lado contrario de esas dos personas, mientras pensaba que no volvía a salir a tomar con ese idiota—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Wakatoshi que baja el brazo de Hinata que se había puesto en medio para protegerlo. El robot obedeció y se apartó, volvió a colocarse detrás de su amo.

—¡Oh! El enano y el grandote —susurró divertido levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de los labios, el sabor de ella seguía en su boca y pudo comprobar que se mordió cuando fue arrojado como la basura que era. «Por tener la boca floja, algo así, ¿no, karma?» pensaba mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa, cuando volvió su atención a esos dos; ellos se habían ido. Salió del callejón y los buscó, habían tomado la misma dirección a la entrada del club y él necesitaba pasar por ahí, iban a un paso lento así que alcanzarlos no fue difícil, el chiquillo que iba detrás de Wakatoshi le dio igual.

Se puso al lado del fornido joven y sonrió de la única forma que conocía y que a muchos no les agradaba—: Sé que la forma de conocernos fue bastante rara, pero que te hayas olvidado de mí y sólo pasaron unas pocas horas de ello. Me ofende.

La forma tan seria con la que lo miró lo hizo sentir escalofríos, era raro ver a una persona tan intimidante. Tenía frente suyo a alguien interesante así que volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—¿Creo que algo dentro de mí se rompió? —dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y reía suavecito.

—¿Necesita atención médica? —preguntó al instante el robot estando listo para llamar a emergencias.

—Era un decir, enano —Entonces el "enano" volvió su vista al frente, era bastante curioso ver a un ayudante actuar, comprendía muy bien sus funciones, pero no podría soportar tener uno por muchas razones, aunque no podía pagarse uno en un principio.

Wakatoshi se detuvo en cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle porque esa persona delgada y pálida daba la espalda al camino para verlo directamente, le incómoda que el contrario podría salir herido.

—Bueno, da igual —dijo al final alzando sus hombros y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, no había necesidad de estar más tiempo juntos porque ya pasó por la entrada de esa discoteca.

—Te debo una, soy Satori Tendou. ¡Esta vez no te olvides de mí, Wakatoshi o no podrás cobrarme el favor! —dijo a todo pulmón, como si estuviera a muchos metros de distancia y lo que los separaba apenas eran unos pocos metros. En realidad Satori esperaba que el otro no se diera por enterado y lo viera sólo como un loco, dudaba que volvieran a verse o siquiera lo reconociera.

«Y si nos encontramos, que mala suerte tienes».

Wakatoshi no entendí muy bien lo que acaba de suceder.

* * *

Su madre parecía bastante preocupada o enojada, no podía definir bien lo que su rostro quería expresar, en que disimulaba muy bien esa emoción, lo había esperado para cenar aun cuando estaban por dar las doce de la noche. Se había distraído en la tienda deportiva, según Hinata y eso le pareció suficiente a su madre para calmarse. Como siempre cenaban ellos dos de cada lado de la enorme mesa del comedor.

Al entrar a su habitación su robot esperaba, le había encargado dejar el paquete en su habitación, en que no sabía qué podía ser y él no le dijo nada a su ayudante, tendría que ver sus diarios.

—Quiero estar a solas.

—Comprendo —dijo Hinata, saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse por algo más cómodo, se dispuso a ver los diarios de su escritorio, tomó el primero y sacó la grabadora colocándola encima del diario; este comenzó a brillar en diferentes colores por sus orillas, la grabadora se volvió transparente. Dejaría que trabajara el dispositivo del diario y se dispuso abrir el paquete, lucía a simple vista como un delgado rectángulo de vidrio. Buscó un diario en específico de tapa verde.

—Pedido a Casiopea —dijo apretando un botón en el lomo de este, volvió a brillar en las orillas para luego abrirse dónde las letras se amontonaban en esas páginas.

Hinata tocó la puerta de la habitación de su amo, cuando le dio el permiso entró.

—Discúlpeme por interrumpirlo, pero su madre dijo que hoy se lavó la ropa, traigo la suya.

—Sí, gracias —dijo dándole un pequeño vistazo y volviendo a su diario, en que podía decirle que la dejará en su cama no lo hizo. El autómata comenzó a guardar la ropa de su amo, no era muy normal que lo hiciera, pero el humano no se negó y eso le bastaba. El joven sólo pedía lo necesario.

—Hinata, ¿el teclado del ordenador de la biblioteca dejo de funcionar?

—Así es, hace dos semanas, pero su madre le dijo que debería comprar otro —contestó, mientras colgaba las camisas y doblaba las playeras.

Wakatoshi frunció su ceño de manera imperceptible, pero el ruido proveniente a la grabadora lo distrajo. Quitó el aparato y espero a que el diario hiciera su deber.

Ese diario tenía dos funciones; cuando se guardaba por primera vez en él por medio de la grabadora este se leía en voz alta la otra era ser una memoria de almacenamiento que cuando es requerida cierta fecha o momento el libro la buscaba mostrando todo el contenido pedido o sugerido, un diario electrónico bastante eficiente y al cual estaba apegado el humano porque tenía más de uno. En esos momentos en la habitación se comenzó a escuchar la voz suave de una mujer relatando todo lo que había sido guardado en ella por ese día.

El ayudante cerraba el armario de su amo y en un parpadeo la madera tomo forma de una chaqueta negra, alzó la mirada y los ojos azules lo miraban.

 _—Hinata._

Retrocedió sin saber la razón del porqué, algo indescriptible en su funcionamiento se expandía desde el sistema transformador de energía a su memoria interna. Por alguna razón sus funciones no estaban obedeciendo a las órdenes establecidas porque ahora se movía a lo que debía ser un armario.

Extendió su mano a esa persona.

—Kage…

Su voz parecía fallarle y nada brotaba, quizás había roto su sintetizador de voz, su mano temblaba y seguro también fallaba las conexiones nerviosas…

El golpe sordo lo tomó por sorpresa, se giró sólo para encontrar a su robot en el suelo teniendo alguna especie de corto circuito.

—¿Hinata? —susurró bastante confundido acercándose a éste. Ushijima no entendía la situación y por lo que debía hacer, los pasos provenientes del pasillo y la voz de Yamaguchi saliendo de su diario era todo lo que podía escuchar.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día: 09/Enero/2018

Cambie varias cosas, agregue algunas y quite otras que ya no cuadraban.

Estoy segura que ahora está bien, espero no haber dejado dedazos. Que seguro sí deje, soy así de cegatona. XD

Deje en mi nota respecto al dato de la tienda de Yamaguchi porque sí, además que en un futuro lejano o cercano sacaré el fanfic del nene de este mismo universo de Robots. UvU

Un dato: la tienda de Yamaguchi tiene nombre de una constelación. Siempre me ha gustado eso de que Yama tiene algo que ver con las estrellas por sus pecas, pues eso.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, tanto para decirme que odian como escribo o tirarme un tomate (me gustan con sal y limón) y, tal vez le guste esta cosa.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	3. Reparaciones innecesarias

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

 **Reparaciones innecesarias**

Como todos los días se despierta a las siete de la mañana, va directo a su taller abre una de las dos cajas con apariencia bastante vieja y que rechina en sus bisagras. Sacó un brazo, busca sus herramientas para poder abrirlo y continuar con su reparación. Los circuitos conectores a las poleas, engranajes, cuerdas, todo lo que provocaba el movimiento en el brazo habían sido en su mayor parte reparados o remplazados. No podía estar seguro en qué parte provenía el daño real. Por ese motivo se dedicaba a los conectores de los dedos, no quería volver a probar el brazo y arruinar todo su progreso, seguiría abriéndolo hasta estar seguro de todo.  
Pasó dos horas en su taller antes de salir y comenzar a limpiar un poco la tienda, limpió con sumo cuidado los varios relojes de péndulo de muestra en las dos ventanas de su establecimiento. No pudo evitar reír al ver un reloj en específico, tenía un preciso y detallado grabado de estrellas, en una estrella tenía grabado una firma.

—Buenos días —dice tan pronto ve a las dos mujeres abriendo uno de esos puestos de ese callejón, le devolvieron el saludo de manera dulce.

Pronto darán las diez así que espera en la entrada del callejón, escucha como el ruido comienza aumentar con el avance de los segundos. Retraso de tres minutos, pero da igual, el trabajador baja de la camioneta que ya lo conoce, un saludo alegre y le entrega su paquete.

—¿Otro pedido? —pregunta un hombre que no puede pasar de los treinta años, luce un barba ligera, su overol gris luce limpio. Yamaguchi sonríe.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo al ver que el hombre está esperando de igual manera al trabajador de la camioneta.

—Qué puedo decir, ser una vieja tienda en este mundillo te hace tener siempre trabajo.

—Sin duda.

Eso es todo, un saludo y una plática superficial, está siempre agradecido de que lo hagan aun cuando no deben y no ganan nada con ello. Lo hacen sentir cómodo ante la incertidumbre de la verdad a la que él pertenece.

En cuanto llega a su tienda cambia el letrero de cerrado a abierto, se dedicará lo que resta del día organizando lo que le habían pedido aun si sólo fueron tres objetos. Uno de ellos necesitaba ser armado y probado, pero antes de eso fue por la caja que contenía el brazo y la arrastró cerca del mostrador donde era más usual que avanzará con ese proyecto personal.  
No era siquiera hora de la comida cuando observó a Wakatoshi saludándolo, se arregló el overol por nervios, emoción, no sabía por momentos cómo actuar. Esa persona era distinto en muchas formas y a la vez similar a los otros humanos.

—Buenos tardes, Ushijima, ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita? —dijo de manera suave, ya deducía la razón, pero a veces no podía evitar preguntar lo obvio. Observó a Hinata como siempre detrás de su amo con su mirada fija al frente sin ver a alguien en específico. Pudo observar por sexta vez el lapso en el que esa persona lo sabe y luego lo pierde todo en tan sólo tres segundos. Yamaguchi verá como el robusto joven lo ignora por completo para girar su rostro al robot y le preguntará sobre la situación.

«¿Cómo se sentirá olvidar cada momento vivido y lo que estás viviendo?».

Hinata sigue la orden y le explica porque se encuentra ahí, el humano no va cuestionar respecto a la información, sólo la acepta. Sólo puede confiar en lo que diga su robot.

—¿Qué son esos ataques que mencionas? —pregunta el pecoso.

—Según las palabras de Wakatoshi Ushijima: mi cabeza pierde sus niveles de sensibilidad así como estabilidad que provoca movimientos bruscos, agregando que desde la decisión de mi amo he tenido otros tres reinicios.

—Comprendo —dijo mientras se acerca al robot—. Luces bastante normal —agregó al tocar el rostro y moverlo en diferentes direcciones, en realidad le asombraba que en ninguna parte tuviera un movimiento extraño ya que él mismo observó esa acción relatada.

—¿Ya has hecho un examen exhaustivo, Hinata?

—Lo hice, no tengo nada que pueda estar en la memoria interna, ni siquiera en la externa, pero al ver tantos reinicios es preocupante. Así que la decisión de Wakatoshi Ushijima es bastante razonable.

—Ya veo —dijo Ushijima y volteó a ver a Yamaguchi que le sonrió solemne—. Por favor te encargo que puedas reparar el daño en Hinata.

—Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí. Sea lo que sea que tenga trataré de resolverlo en poco tiempo.

—Gracias —Con eso dicho mostró una pequeña pulsera que lucía como un reloj blanco luminiscente, Yamaguchi se apuró para colocarse a su lado y ocultar ese artefacto.

—El pago total puedes hacerlo al final del trabajo, Ushijima.

—Si eso te parece, no tengo objeción —Yamaguchi asintió.

—Llamaré a tu hogar en cuanto tenga listo a Hinata.

—Claro.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la parada… —Dejó de hablar al sentirse muy apenado por la manera que lo estaba tratando; como un invalido… Agregando que la mirada que le dedicó el contrario hizo tragarse su voz.

—Muchas gracias, pero espera por mí el carro de la familia —dijo dando un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y salir del establecimiento.

El pecoso agachó su cabeza y jugó con sus dedos avergonzado por su comportamiento, era claro que Wakatoshi con su problema podía tener dificultades allá fuera, pero tratarlo como si no pudiera intentar hacer algo sin ayuda fue grosero, lo sabía. Aun cuando el contrario no lucía furioso por su desliz, no estuvo bien lo hecho.

—Lo siento —susurró al aire.

* * *

Le indicó al pelirrojo que lo siguiera a la parte trasera de la tienda y almacén, buscó un pequeño panel en la pared cercana a la entrada. Este era del tamaño de su mano donde apretó en diferentes puntos dado; colocaba la clave para hacer desaparecer sus varias estanterías con diversos artilugios robóticos y lo remplazo un tablero de control junto a una cama similar a la de rayos X. Del techo salieron algunas extensiones similares a los brazos.

—Hinata, puedes quitarte la playera, pantalones y zapatos para recostarte en la cama que tienes ahí —dijo señalándole el lugar a colocarse. El robot hizo lo pedido, Yamaguchi se acercó después de apretar varios botones del panel así logrando que los brazos robóticos se movieran cerca del automata.

Hinata lo miró sólo por unos segundos y el contrario le sonrió con dulzura.

—Buenas noches, Shouyou Hinata.

—Hasta luego, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Tadashi buscó el botón de apagado detrás del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, tan pronto apretó ese lugar Hinata cerró sus ojos, pudo ver por un momento ese deslice de luz y estática en sus ojos similar al de una televisor. Se alejó lo suficiente para dejar que del suelo saliera una especie de pinza metálica que se aferró al tórax del robot, seguido la cama se sumió en el suelo dejando el cuerpo suspendido por la pinza, dos más se le unieron para mantener los brazos extendidos. Yamaguchi se encargaba de doblar la ropa del pelirrojo.

—Debe quererte mucho, Shouyou —susurró dejando la ropa en una silla abandona de la habitación—, No cualquier robot tiene ropa autentica.

Volvió al panel para dar las órdenes correctas a esos brazos de metal—: No es muy normal, pero hablamos de Ushijima él se aferrará con fuerza a todo lo que…

Dejó de hablar, sentía que estaba hablando sin permiso respecto a un tema que no le han preguntado, se sentía avergonzado ante un ser que no existía. Las costumbres de años aún se manifestaban. Se acercó al robot, estaba consciente de que a simple vista el problema era la cabeza, pero a veces no era el caso. Por eso mismo inicio abriendo el tórax, apretó dos veces en medio del pecho de Hinata y este se abrió como si fueran dos pequeñas puertas. Dentro a primera vista lucía bastante normal. El distribuidor de energía y el generador de reserva igual se mostraban en buen funcionamiento. En realidad, al observar mejor, los dos era de la segunda generación y eso si fue un poco inesperado dado que la creación de la rama ayudante TZMLS10B conocida como Shouyou Hinata fue creado en el boom de la primera generación de "robots humanoides" junto a los TZMLS9A, TZMLS12D y la segunda generación era distinta ya que eran usados más para funciones peligrosos para evitar la baja en vidas humanas.

—Tal vez hicieron una reparación contigo antes… —susurró dudoso, porque lucía como si fuera la primera vez que lo abrían. Alguien como él que ya había abierto a varios ayudantes podía encontrar la diferencia de uno tocado por manos ajenas de la fábrica.  
Destornilló la pequeña cabina que mantenía protegido el distribuidor de energía, estaba en medio del pecho donde se supone que tienen los humanos el corazón. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se asombró lo pequeño que podía ser a su comparación de su antecesor; tenía forma de gota color gris, los tubos transportadores de energía que eran transparente tomaban color azul al distribuir la energía por todas partes, tubos bastante delgados como arterias. En la parte trasera salían unos pequeños cilindros de metal negro que eran los amarres de todos los tubos de energía.

* * *

El castaño se dedicó la mayor parte de la tarde desconectando y probando el cableado de las partes robóticas que conformaban ese cuerpo, pero ni el brazo izquierdo, ni el derecho había problemas de cableado, en realidad las funciones iban tan bien que fue sorprendente. Tampoco encontró problemas de energía con el generador de reserva, mucho menos la manera en la que la piel artificial absorbía la energía solar y el agua. Ni mucho menos la cabina de almacenamiento de líquido era la causante.

—Hubiera deseado reparte un brazo o pedir una pierna nueva si fuera necesario —dijo decaído. Ya había pasado un rato desde que cerró su tienda, dejó a lo último la cabeza, pero dio el mismo resultado; no tenía algún fallo. Lo que menos hubiera deseado era que el verdadero problema fuera la base central de todo; el cerebro. Donde no sólo estaba la memoria, se encontraba todo el sistema de control, el encargado de mandar señales a todo lo que se podía observar tanto por dentro como por fuera. Conocía el cariño que le tenía Ushijima a Hinata, así que deseaba que sólo fuera algún defecto en el interruptor de encendido o algún conector de la memoria suelto.

 _Abrió sus ojos, trata de analizar el lugar, en si sólo es el techo, no es ninguno que recuerde de la mansión de su amo, ni la forma, ni el color. En una de sus deducciones podría ser el lugar un "Hospital", pero no él no iría a uno._

 _—Hinata._

 _La sensación despierta, inicia en alguna parte indefinida de su cuerpo, pero lo hace sentir como pequeños choques eléctricos en sus cables._

 _«¿Es esto lo que llaman escalofríos?» pensó…_

 _Algo andaba muy mal, él no podía pensar, carecía de pensamientos, de una conciencia. ¡No podía y no debía tenerlos!_

 _Giró su rostro y ahí estaba recostado a su lado alguien que provocaba todo esas cosas no normales en su sistema. Su cabello era negro, sus ojos azul marino intenso, tan intenso que lo hundían al mar infinito de lo desconocido dejándolo sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía dejarse a un "algo" sin aliento cuando nunca ha respirado?_

 _Hinata no conocía a esa persona, pero cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar incrementaba otra nueva sensación, no era agradable y le oprimía todo por dentro, en cualquier momento todo su interior estaría aplastado por ello. Su mano se movía sola e iba directo a posarse como mariposa en el dorso de la contraria, quiso parar, eso deseaba…_

 _¡No podía desear!_

 _—Idiota_ _—susurró, basto sólo eso para perder la visión entre una extraña cortina de agua sobre sus ojos, romperse sin hacerlo realmente._

—Para.

Yamaguchi detuvo todo movimiento en el desarmado de la coraza craneal, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, miró en dirección a los labios, era lo único, junto a la nariz, que quedaba del rostro de Shouyou. Esperó unos segundos y no sucedió nada, dedujo que él había tocado algún cable que conectaba en la caja vocal ya que trabajaba en quitar un chip de comandos. Esté chip se interconectaba con la tarjeta madre, el disco duro, los cableados de reinicio y apagado. Algo que se supone no debería estar ahí, lucía bastante sobre puesto entre todo el arte que era el interior craneal.

—Para.

Se alejó un poco, pudo observar el interruptor encendido, aun cuando lo intento no se apagaba, este no permitía que la energía dejara de fluir ni por dos segundos. Fijó su mirada en los labios del pelirrojo, podía verlos temblar… Espero, no sucedía nada, sólo los temblores en los labios, así que sólo se dedicó a quitar los cables que transferían la energía del regulador al cráneo. Tan pronto lo hizo lo último que escuchó de Hinata fue un suspiro de angustia. Sea lo que haya pasado había no sólo lo dejo perplejo, creía que el robot sufría.  
Con esa información el pecoso comprendió que el chip insertado en el cráneo era lo que causaba los reinicios en el pelirrojo, no provocaba daño a ningún sistema, pero al parecer contrarrestaba algo en la memoria interna y la tarjeta madre. No podría saber qué tipo de información provocaba que diera esos reinicios.

Estaba seguro de algo, Shouyou Hinata era como él y eso no podría saber siquiera si se podría reponer.

* * *

Según su diario han pasado tres días, pero para él sólo pudieron resultar unos segundos, hasta minutos. Se encontraba desayunando con su madre, su diario le recordó que desde hace tres días Hinata ha estado en reparaciones, también le recordaron que han sucedido algunas conversaciones no muy agradables y que le provocan molestia. Su madre aprovecha que él olvida todo para tratar de volver a esa conversación. Hoy no parecía ser la excepción.

—Hijo, he estado pensando en algo más factible que arreglar a Hinata.

No necesitaba siquiera recordar lo escrito en su diario, siempre tendría la misma reacción aun sin saberlo.

—¿Qué te parece comprar un nuevo módulo ayudante?

—Es considerado de tu parte, madre. Pero estoy conforme con Hinata.

—Pero ha fallado, eso significa…

—Madre yo no…

—¡Wakatoshi, escúchame…

La repetida discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa. La mujer destensó todo su cuerpo tan rápido llegó al comedor un pequeño robot blanco; que lucía como un bote de basura con luces en su tapa. El robot se paró al lado del joven, en la tapa se grabaron letras que decían "Para Wakatoshi Ushijima". No lo hizo esperar y apretó la luz verde del robot; provocando que se abriera del lado izquierdo y ahí estaba el teléfono que tomó en manos.

—Muy buenos días, lamento si estoy llamando en mal momento —La voz que salía de la bocina la reconoció al instante, agradecido de ya no tener que olvidarse de él—, pero su robot de ayuda ha sido de manera exitosa arreglado y puede venir a recogerlo.

—Gracias, Yamaguchi.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

—Iré en una hora.

—Bien, aquí estaremos esperándote. Ten un buen día, Ushijima.

—Tú también.

Su madre arrojó su servilleta a la mesa, se levantó juntando sus cubiertos encima de su plato.

—Termina de desayunar, Wakatoshi —dijo conteniendo sus ganas de gruñir de furia—. Estaré fuera todo el día, así que cenarás solo.

—Entiendo, ten un buen día, madre.

—Igual tú —contestó más por inercia que por deseo.

* * *

—Esto está mal.

—Decir y creer que algo está mal o bien, también forma parte de tu "idea de error" —dijo con suavidad Yamaguchi que terminaba de guarda el brazo que tanto dedicación le tenía, Hinata seguía mirándose en el reflejo de un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, pero ahora estaba en sus manos.

—Ushijima… ¿crees que Ushijima lo entienda? —preguntó el pecoso algo preocupado por ello.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima puede lucir como alguien demasiado estricto, serio, hasta malhumorado, pero es mucho más…

Yamaguchi se giró a ver al pelirrojo que lucía de nuevo lejano, como si se perdiera en alguna parte de su enorme mente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alguna falla…

—Nunca hubiera podido decir algo así aunque lo intentará, sabes, se siente demasiado raro, como en momentos no pasa nada y en otros una extraña cosa se apodera de mis órdenes preestablecidas, surgen y revientan como un… —miró al castaño buscando las palabras y al no encontrarlas en los ojos contrarios continuó—. Como un boom o un puff.

Yamaguchi no puede evitar reír por la forma de expresarse del contrario—: Sí, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—¿Crees que esto esté mal?

El semblante tranquilo del joven cambio por completo y bajo su mirada.

—No puedes pedirme contestar eso cuando he vivido tanto tiempo de esta manera.

—Yo…

—Vamos, Hinata, no tardará en llegar Ushijima —dijo volviendo a colgar el espejo y salir tranquilo a su establecimiento.

* * *

Entró a la tienda para tan sólo en un segundo perder todo de nuevo, mira por un momento a todos lados buscando algo y lo encuentra frente suyo.

—Hinata, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Yamaguchi le da paso al pequeño robot para que llegue al lado de su amo.  
Es la primera vez para el pelirrojo ver otro tipo de "errores", por sus ojos no se muestra a ese joven de nombre Kageyama, no, está ocasión vienen otro tipo de imágenes.

La primera vez que estuvo al lado de Wakatoshi Ushijima y este no sabía que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo tenía siete años y era mucho más pequeño que él.

 _—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres?_

 _—Wakatoshi Ushijima. Soy su robot Shouyou Hinata, encargado de acompañarlo en cada momento y servirle en todo lo que necesite. Ahora mismo vamos a la escuela._

 _—Ya recordé_ _—dijo bajando la mirada, con eso él se limitó a seguir mirando al frente, no le pedía volver hablar y eso significaba que no necesitaba, en ese momento, de sus servicios._

 _—¿Pu... ¿puedes darme la mano?_

 _El autómata sólo sigue la orden, le extiende la mano a su amo, el niño de ojos oliva sostiene su mano y su mirada transmite algo que ignora, siente que en el "ahora" sin comprender puede "sentirla" sobre todo porque su pecho se comprime._

 _Desde ese día la situación se repitió por dos semanas seguidas, pero un día el niño silencioso abrió sus labios._

 _—Cuando mi padre me venía a dejar y recoger siempre me tomaba de la mano, me haces recordarlo. Gracias._

 _Hinata no contestó nada, no comprendía el agradecimiento, además de que no parecía que su amo necesitará que él mencionará algo._

Justo en esos momentos logró comprender lo que en un pasado no, su joven amo que sufre de memoria a corto plazo, que regresen los recuerdos perdidos era más de lo que podían desear. Quizás él también era algo que no tiene recuerdos de lo que era y es, pero de manera lenta recuperaba lo perdido y todo gracias a Wakatoshi… no, nada justificaba que un robot pudiera siquiera tener recuerdos. No son humanos.

Una nueve corriente sucede, la siente llegar y aparecer la información de su memoria. La madre dándole una orden hecha para evitar ofrecerle dar la mano al niño y la obedeció. Desde ese momento no volvió a oír algo sobre el padre del infante.

Lo analizó, el haber sido convencido había sido su principal falta, desde un inicio no debía ser convencido, era un robot, algo hecho del ingenio humano, una cosa sin vida ni voto. Estaba mal. ¿Estaba al mismo nivel de haber tomado la mano de su amo?

—Vino por mí —dijo tan pronto estuvo al lado de su dueño—. Estaba en reparaciones por una pequeña complicación, ahora no sufriré de reinicios. Pero le sugiero que busque un nuevo robot ayudante, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Esto era lo correcto, ¿no?

Eran reparaciones innecesarias si él estaba siendo una falla.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día 28/Enero/2018

Cambie sólo ciertas cosas, aquí no hubo gran cambio.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	4. Egoísta

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

Egoísta

Cuando volvió a "despertar" Tadashi Yamaguchi se encontraba a su lado con toda su atención sobre una tableta electrónica.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó sin mirarle.

—Yo soy un robot, no puedo sentir.

—Disculpa. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu estado?

—Es bastante favorable, aun si he sido encendido hace poco.

No comprendió el gesto en el rostro del pecoso. Detrás del humano estaba alguien más y esa persona con sólo su presencia provocaba alguna extraña reacción en su sistema. Alrededor de ese ser todo se transformaba; el taller de Tadashi Yamaguchi desaparecía por otro lugar y de alguna manera lo reconocía…

 _—Deja de mirarme tanto —dijo Kageyama haciendo algo curioso con sus labios._

 _—Pfff —Escuchó su propia voz, observó cómo su mano se posaba en sus labios—. No te creas "tanto", Kageyama, en realidad nadie quiere verte a la cara._

 _Tan pronto dicho eso la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro se volvió otra, el robot comenzó a correr fuera del alcance del contrario. Podía escuchar su voz riendo, en diferentes niveles junto a los gruñidos ajenos, sobre todo escuchaba su voz tan similar a la de un humano._

En esa ocasión el recuerdo no desapareció como muchas de las veces anteriores. Nadie le destruyó el momento y lo obligó a olvidar, sólo se desvaneció de manera lenta, parecido a vapor. Sintió una descarga recorrerle la columna.

Si Tadashi hubiera prestado atención habría visto el gesto lleno de terror y melancolía que surco por el rostro del pelirrojo; antes de volver a ser uno neutro en cuanto volteó a verlo.

—¿Aún no he sido reparado?

—Ya he terminado de hacerlo, Hinata. ¿Por qué lo dices? —El castaño estaba un poco, sólo un poco, desilusionado. Esperaba algo diferente y quizás se había apresurado demasiado en conjeturas sin ningún fundamento, su juicio ya no era el mismo desde hace tiempo. Tal vez el pequeño autómata sólo tenía una falla por culpa de un chip de comandos agregado sin ser necesario. Pero, ¿por qué obstruir el funcionamiento del disco duro y memoria de esa manera?

Hinata se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué responder. Al final opto por decir—: ¿Se agregó nueva información a mi disco duro?

—No. No habría razón para hacerlo, sólo se me ordenó reparar tu problema de reinicios de sistema.

Algo estaba muy mal con él, no sabía qué, pero sin duda era malo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, su perfil estaba dibujado el pánico. Su mirada rogaba por ayuda, sus labios temblando. Totalmente perdido.

—Yo… yo… —Las órdenes preestablecidas luchaban por tener el control—. Aún está presente la falla, se sugiere de nuevo un…

—No hay nada anormal, todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

—No… no enti… —No era consciente de que sus labios temblando, su mirada se encontraba llena de terror. No sabe nada del exterior ya que aún luchaba por el interior—. Hay anormalidad en los archivos, se sugiere desinstalación e instalación de archivos y comandos, si es necesario reemplazar…

—No es necesario.

—¡No entiendes que estoy mal! —gritó apartando la mano ajena. Tan pronto proceso lo sucedido se mantiene por varios segundos en silencio, debía mantenerse en silencio y aun así—: ¿Qué… fue eso?

Yamaguchi estaba aliviado de haberse dejado llevar por su intuición. Mientras tanto el robot frente suyo sigue con sus manos temblando, su mirada perdida y es seguro que lucha por dentro por una invasión desconocida. Él hace un par de años paso por ello, antes de ser lo que es ahora.

—No te preocupes, es algo normal.

—¿En qué sentido "esto" es normal?

El joven castaño ignoró la pregunta y prefirió remangarse el overol con parsimonia junto a una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Ahora no había alegría en el rostro cubierto de pecas, el joven hombre luce opacado por emociones que no puede descifrar, no debe siquiera afectarle y aun así siente una punzada en su pecho. Pero lo que iba hacer no era lo correcto.

—Lo traje para reparación y dices que no pudiste repararlo —Fue directo con Yamaguchi que lucía apenado, Hinata sabía que la forma a veces de hablar de Ushijima podían ser un poco brusca, pero no malintencionada.

—No, se equivoca —dijo a cambio, interrumpiendo cuando nadie le dio el permiso de hablar. _¡Lo ven!_ Algo muy malo pasaba con él—. Las reparaciones son innecesarias dado que yo soy una falla completa, no hay nada que Tadashi Yamaguchi pudiera hacer por mí.

—¿Qué tipo de defecto? Yo te veo bastante bien.

—Uno muy grave que proviene del interior. Considere reemplazarme lo más…

—Yamaguchi, ¿es verdad?

Era la primera vez que Wakatoshi no creía en sus palabras y esa parte defectuosa se activó de una manera distinta a todas las veces anteriores, sintió unas enormes ganas de… ¿gritar? No, no era eso, pero no estaba aceptando para nada la acción de Ushijima. Tan pronto volvió a chocar miradas con el pecoso trato de hacer desaparecer el error a la fuerza, su rostro imperturbable volvió, pero aun dolía en la parte interna donde estaba su distribuidor de energía, lo analizó… nada, sólo un dolor imaginario.

Tadashi por un momento se compadeció del robot, algo que aún no era un "Todo" podía tal vez ser borrado si no quería ser un "alguien", pero la mirada de Ushijima logró romper todo sentimiento hacia el pelirrojo. Era mucho más importante el hombre frente suyo.

—Es un poco complicado, pero a mi juicio no es una falla —Ignoró la pequeña existencia del robot.

—Explícamelo —dijo, no iba aceptar la idea de reemplazar a Hinata con nadie ni con nada.

* * *

Wakatoshi se dedicaba de nuevo a pasar lo sucedido en el día a su diario. En cambio Hinata estaba desde hace media hora en la entrada de la biblioteca, su lugar, el espacio que siempre se le dio por derecho. Se podía escuchar por los pasillos, vacíos de emociones, la voz del diario proveniente del cuarto de su amo. Estaba seguro que su dueño había olvidado todo por ahora, desde que regresaron no hizo preguntas, sólo se dedicó a hacer lo que haría en cualquier otro día; caminar por algunos lugares, visitar la pequeña costa artificial de la ciudad para ver el atardecer. Algo normal para otro humano, pero para su amo sólo era para recordar, no olvidar más.  
La razón que lo tenía ahí inmóvil es la sensación de que alguien lo estuviera esperando al otro lado de la puerta, sabe que no es real. Nada lo es. Al final se aventura a abrirla y como era de esperar no hay nadie, sólo el silencio y el chirrido de las bisagras, su sistema se dispone ante sus ojos a escribir un informe para enviarlo a un del robot del hogar para revisión de esa puerta. Es muy tarde para que el robot repare el problema, sabe que vendrá tan pronto los integrantes de la familia despierten en la mañana.

Caminó en dirección a una silla que le fue proporcionada y que su amo colocó al lado de la gran ventana con vista al patio trasero de la mansión. Si se miraba a cualquier dirección la vista era la misma, toda la biblioteca tenía vista al jardín.

 _—Quiero que cuando cierres los ojos y los abras siempre veas algo bonito._

Fueron las palabras que dijo Wakatoshi Ushijima cuando fue mandado a una esquina de esa biblioteca. Su amo había cumplido diez años y la madre estaba en contra de que siguiera estando en el cuarto de su hijo. Obedeció y se quedó en la esquina asignada hasta que Ushijima le dio la silla, le ordenó siempre esperar ahí. Se sentó y antes de cerrar los ojos escucha la voz de la madre de su amo.

—Oh, aquí estás —dijo dándole poca importancia y adentrándose a la biblioteca—. Así que supongo que Wakatoshi sigue en su habitación.

—Así es, señora —Se levantó de la silla.

—¿Cómo va con su memoria?

—Igual que siempre.

—Ugh, no me refería a eso, robot —Rodó los ojos, para evitar hacer algún escándalo prefirió buscar en el librero algo interesante, pero siendo la biblioteca de su hijo encontró sólo libros poco interesantes.

—Me disculpo, respecto a lo que mencionaba. La práctica constante lo ha hecho mantener la información o recordarla por más tiempo de lo ya marcado —dijo tan pronto comprendió lo que pedía la señora.

—¿Toma el medicamento?

—Sí —«No».

—De acuerdo, continúa con tu trabajo.

—Lo haré.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas evaluaciones, antes eran más largas, mucho más íntimas respecto a su amo. Ahora sólo algo demasiado superficial. Wakatoshi abandonó el medicamento en cuanto el doctor se lo dictó, su madre seguía firme a que lo tomará. Hinata igual sugirió el abandono de un medicamento experimental que no surtía ninguna reacción buena. Por esa razón siempre afirma aun cuando esa no fuera la verdad, su amo se lo ordenó.

Volvió a sentarse en cuando la señora abandono la biblioteca, antes de cerrar los ojos observó algo; un arbusto de crisantemos blancos y dado a su pequeño tamaño no podría verse desde otro ángulo por culpa del árbol. Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a ese detalle insignificante, ¿era insignificante? ¿Qué son para Wakatoshi Ushijima esas flores?

* * *

Tal como le pidió Yamaguchi en un pequeño papel; colocó el disco en el reproductor. No recuerda haber ido a la tienda Casiopea y aun cuando puede preguntarle a Hinata prefirió no hacerlo.

— _Ushijima, he hecho este video con la intención de que te puedas informar por completo de lo que sucede con Hinata, fue una petición tuya porque él sigue dándote la opción de ser reemplazado._

Tan pronto escuchó esa palabra, no importaba que fuera el pecoso quien la usara, no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, detestaba la palabra, desde siempre y no necesitaba recordarlo.

— _Esto será un poco raro, pero estoy… creo estar seguro que entenderás cuando veas lo que te mostraré…_

* * *

Wakatoshi había olvidado de nuevo que no tendría clases en la universidad por lo sucedido en los laboratorios de Bioquímica y Mecatrónica, Hinata volvió a explicarle. No había pasado ni una semana de esos sucesos. En esos momentos se dedica a resolver problemas para no olvidarse de lo aprendido, una rutina repetitiva crea más posibilidades en el cerebro para mantener por más tiempo las cosas, llevan con esa práctica desde que él tenía siete años, desde la llegada de Hinata, pero no lo recuerda.

* * *

Se dedica a observar a su amo tomar fotografías del atardecer, no lo había hecho desde hace más de cinco años. Sólo salió de su habitación diciendo que quería ir a la playa, estaban desde hace media hora ahí, pero Wakatoshi Ushijima tomaba fotos específicas, buscaba su grabadora para recordar en qué posición debía poner el lente para la fotografía. El comportamiento de los humanos estaba fuera de su comprensión.

—Hinata, ve a colocarte en esa marca que puse en la arena —Wakatoshi acomodó la lente de su cámara polaroid. Buscó de nuevo escuchar su grabadora—. Pon tu vista en dirección contraria a la puesta del sol.

Hinata no se siente raro, no siente que la falla se apodera de él, no, al parecer siempre estuvo ahí y nunca se dio cuenta. Dormida a la espera de poder volver a surgir en forma de "recuerdos". Sólo son momentos en los que "pensamientos y sensaciones" se auto programan en él. Ese es uno de los momentos. Mirando un punto sin mirarlo en realidad.

 _—¿Por qué quiere ir al mar? ¿Su madre lo aprueba? —dijo observando a su amo buscar debajo de su cama entre una caja llena de muchas cosas, apuntó en una pequeña nota para darle una opinión, si se lo permitía, sobre tener mejor organización._

 _—A mi madre no le molesta, ella dijo que podía hacer lo que sea, mientras no la avergüence por culpa de mi deterioro de memoria —Sacó la cámara polaroid dentro de otra caja mucho más pequeña similar a la de zapatos, pero ahí tenía cartuchos y muchas fotos._

 _—A veces ella es la que más olvida las cosas —susurró guardando un cartucho y un par de pilas en su chaqueta, para luego esconder su enorme caja bajo su cama—, así que siento que ella de alguna manera padece también de pérdida de memoria._

 _—Lo dudo._

 _Wakatoshi bajó su mirada a la cámara, lucía enfermo, como si toda gota de vida se le esfumara con dos simples palabras._

 _—Me refiero a que ella no parece sufrir alguna muestra de esa clase de enfermedad —dijo al creer que ese gesto era porque no se explicó de mejor manera._

 _—Sí, lo sé —contestó sin apartar la mirada de la cámara, buscando los rastros de vida que dejó caer—. Vamos, Hinata._

 _—Tiene prohibido hablarme…_

 _—No voy a decirte "robot", vamos._

¿Cuántos años tenía en ese tiempo? Claro, había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero esa cámara ya estaba en manos de su amo desde antes de su llegada porque también recordaba que su madre le regaló una digital, cámara que terminó en el segundo armario junto a todos los regalos de la mujer.

—Gracias, Hinata —Sacudía la fotografía con calma mirando a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con un cachorro corriendo con una concha en su boca, tan pronto se detuvo al lado de su amo; un niño de doce años, tomó la fotografía.

El pelirrojo en vez de mirar a algún punto inexistente, miraba a su dueño. Antes era más pequeño que él, antes sólo tenía siete años. Ahora es mucho más alto, corpulento, tiene veintidós años, se nota su madurez y a la vez lo que se llama juventud. ¿Qué era la juventud en realidad para los humanos? Su amo envejecía y el tiempo siendo relativo sólo lo hacía peor.

«Deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntos».

Un pensamiento que murió entre sus labios medio abiertos. No debía estar pensando, ni siquiera debería tener la capacidad de tener una conciencia para saber qué era correcto y que no. Podía romper las leyes robóticas con ella, tener voto, ser humano, pero no era un humano. Entonces recuerda a Yamaguchi con sus pecas brillando junto a una gran sonrisa tímida.

«Él es distinto».

Wakatoshi se aleja para buscar más puntos guiándose por su grabadora, él lo sigue a paso lento, siempre detrás. Su amo le pide de nuevo sentarse en un lugar específico en la arena, se sienta en el lugar indicado y mira en dirección a la cámara. Teniendo tan cerca a su amo, lo siente lejano, ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo hace sentir así? ¿Por qué le toma fotos a él? Es una máquina, no envejece, no cambiará, pero Wakatoshi Ushijima sí. Ya no es el niño de siete años, ni el de doce, ni el que se hirió la mano en una práctica en el club de voleibol. Lo ve irse cerca del mar, tomar otras fotos instantáneas. No le ha pedido que lo siga, ni que se levante de su lugar. Sólo lo observa desde ese punto.

No es el mismo sitio, es otro, aun así Kageyama está ahí. Es real en su mente, tan real que provoca una dolorosa presión en su inexistente pecho. El pecoso tenía razón, no desea nada de esto, quiere que acabe, sólo debe funcionar y ser eficaz. No fue creado para sentir, no quiere saber cómo es, quiere que paren de una vez. ¡Es demasiado! Que Kageyama se vaya, que Yamaguchi nunca hubiera mostrado compasión, que Ushijima no se apegara por un pedazo de chatarra reemplazable.

* * *

La alarma repiquetea por cuarta vez, es cuando al fin se digna a apagarla y levantarse de la cama. Puede ver que en su escritorio dejó una nota, pero primero se dedica a hacer su rutina de aseo de todo los días. Él no puede estar seguro cuántos días, pero la fecha le dice que sólo ha sido dos, con dos ocasiones no mantendrá casi nada o nada de lo que vaya observar. Yamaguchi parece bastante incómodo, avergonzado y lleno de terror aun con los suaves gestos que trata de transmitir, pero olvidará que piensa eso del rostro pecoso cuando más tiempo pase en ese día ni siquiera sabrá qué día es.

—Domingo, siete, octubre —susurró para sí mismo.

Entonces Tadashi menciona—: _Hinata ha pedido un reemplazo de unidad, como robot es sólo una sugerencia bastante razonable. En que ahora también es una petición de la conciencia que ha obtenido, tal vez aun reniegue de ella, pero ahí está. Ushijima, es tu decisión tomar lo pedido por Hinata como un ruego a no ser algo más que un robot o sólo ver una sugerencia._

Con lo descubierto aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo ya que sonaba demasiado irreal y en que sonaba a broma, conocía al castaño lo suficiente para saber que él no bromearía con algo como eso. Lo segundo que le costaba tomar en serio era reemplazar a Hinata… No, es un rotundo no. Él no puede sólo deshacerse sin más de él, no quiere, es lo último que haría. Estuvo unos segundos meditando en silencio, luego se levantó de su silla. Sólo fue una sugerencia y la rechazaba, Hinata se quedaría. No importaba cuan egoísta sonaba su decisión.

* * *

Tadashi aún estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en tan sólo dos días, dos días desde que había librado a Hinata de ese chip de comandos que sostenía entre sus manos. Se sentía un poco culpable por la forma de abordar un tema tan extraño, irreal. No había palabras para lo que pasaba tanto con él como con el pelirrojo. Era consciente de que no sería algo fácil de asimilar, pero si tanto deseaba Ushijima tener al robot a su lado, no había otra que aceptar esa realidad. Aun si él fue brusco para hablarlo.

Ahora mismo Hinata pasaba por un camino desconocido, sobre todo bastante frustrante. No comprender lo que sucede por dentro, ni las razones del porqué sensaciones extrañas nacen desde su interior. Comprendía mejor que nadie cómo debería estar sintiéndose en esos momentos. Aunque le preocupaba mucho más Ushijima, alguien que cada segundo puede ser nuevo, no poder comprender los cambios sufrido por un único ser en el que puede confiar, será igual de horrible. Tal vez fue demasiado egoísta. Quizás al final no pensaba en ninguno de los implicados y sólo pensó en él, no sentirse sólo en el mundo…

Observa el brazo que repara y se siente un poco más, si no era suficiente, detestable.

—Estoy siendo egoísta, amo —susurró aferrándose al brazo.

* * *

Capítulo editado el día 28/Enero/2018

En este capítulo no hubo muchas cosas que cambiar o agregar, eso quiero creer. :'D

Ahí nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo igual editado. XD

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	5. Miedo

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

 **Miedo**

 _Miraba sus manos detenidamente—: Es extraño, no he cambiado nada, pero siento con sólo ver mis manos que todo es diferente._

 _—Porque lo es, hay cosas que no se perciben con la vista, si no que… —Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sonreír apenado—. Lo siento, ahora mismo hablar de ello sólo te confundiría más de lo que ya estás._

 _—Está bien —dijo encontrándose bastante de acuerdo, no entendía lo que decía de ver algo y no precisamente con los ojos, eso no tenía sentido. Observó sus manos y luego al joven con pecas—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?_

 _El castaño no pudo ocultar su asombro por la repentina pregunta, pero su sonrisa suave y sus ojos caídos combinan magistralmente con lo mencionado—: Solo, pero feliz._

 _—Eso no parece tener sentido._

 _—No lo tiene —dijo riendo con suavidad, como ratón—. En que ahora estoy un poco menos solo, sabes._

—Hinata, vamos.

Volvió abrir los ojos y se levantó de la silla, de nuevo salía a un lugar con su amo a tomar fotografías, todo normal si no fuera porque Kageyama los seguía de cerca.

* * *

Kageyama aparecía cuando quería y cuando era un poco inconveniente ya que Ushijima siempre terminaba por preguntar: _¿Estás bien?_ Claro que no lo estaba. El pelinegro era un enorme error en su sistema, una falla que su amo permitió seguir acrecentando sólo para preservarlo. Por esa sola razón no debía hacer esa pregunta, ni siquiera lucir preocupado…

Se supone que no puede cuestionar nada de las decisiones de su dueño y ahí está ese extraño ¿funcionamiento? En el que su cuerpo por dentro se llenaba de algo que incrementa en su pecho, tan similar a inflarlo aun cuando no sucede en realidad. Una vez estuvo por dejarse llevar por esa falla. Lo sintió emanar a través de su flujo de energía, circuitos y memoria, tan pronto notó el cambio de fuerza en sus puños, antes de poder ser por completo algo estropeado, paró.

* * *

Percibía por dentro que la parte derecha de su memoria se encontraba aun recordándole qué era, cuáles son sus funciones: sólo una máquina de asistencia para Wakatoshi Ushijima. La otra era Tobio Kageyama, Wakatoshi de niño, fallas en su sistema de energía, errores en su caja vocal, imágenes de Kageyama sentado. Temblores en sus manos, Kageyama dándole la espalda, pérdida de visión en sus supuestos ojos, Wakatoshi adolescente, más fallas en la memoria atrayendo risas ficticias suyas y del pelinegro. Su sistema de energía aumentando y Kageyama siempre desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó.

—Hinata, ¿estás…

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir aquí? —preguntó a cambio, sabía que eso nunca lo hubiera hecho, nunca se sentiría como ahora por tan sólo una pregunta hecha más de diez veces, ahora sin duda era diferente. No iba a soportar más escucharla de parte de su amo. Sólo por esa ocasión tomó su falla como ventaja para poder interrumpirlo.

—¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

—Exactamente dos horas con treinta y seis minutos.

Su joven amo miró al cielo, luego fijó la lente de su cámara a este. Suspiró sonando un poco cansado.

—¿Desea agua?

—No —rechazó rápido la botella que el pelirrojo le ofrecía—. Sólo vámonos.

—Entendido.

Hinata guardó la botella en su lugar; en la maleta, que luego ofreció a su amo, Wakatoshi la tomó tan pronto se la extendió, el pequeño autómata espero a que éste diera al menos cinco pasos para seguirlo. Sin poder evitarlo hecho una última mirada al lugar en el cual Ushijima de nuevo se dedicó a fotografiar todo y a él. Hace tiempo, cinco años para ser exacto, que su amo no salía con esa cámara a tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Ahora se encontraban a las afuera de la ciudad, era una colina cerca de la carretera, un lugar familiar y al cual iban por la vista; tanto de la ciudad y parte de la playa artificial. Agregando que la colina era bastante bonita para que los niños jugaran, ya hasta habían agregado unas cuantas mesas de picnic cerca de un gran árbol de manzanas.

Hinata podía sentir… más bien saber en qué momento su memoria dañada actuaba y le mostraba recuerdos que no pidió revisar.

Este es cuando su amo de siete años tenía en sus manos el balón de un niño, esperó ahí con el balón hasta que su dueño se acercará a él para regresárselo. De alguna manera no quería soltarlo, su mirada se veía decaída.

— _Wakatoshi Ushijima, ¿se siente mal? —dijo al analizar esa expresión, estaba en sus sistema el programa de leer más o menos las facciones de su amo._

 _—No, quiero ir a casa._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _Wakatoshi extendió su mano, pero al instante se arrepintió y prefirió sólo marcharse._

Un recuerdo que no debería decir nada más, pero ese acto, fuera un reflejo o no, a Hinata le hizo sentirse raro por dentro. Era un poco consciente del motivo de aferrarse a un balón de voleibol y tomarle la mano; su padre. Aumentaron más las ganas de saber la razón de aferrarse al balón y a tomarle la mano. Ahora cada que alguien le preguntaba la razón de su pasión a ese deporte no mencionaba que le recordaba a su padre, porque no lograba recordarlo.

Con el pelinegro era distinto, no sabía en qué momento aparecería, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo se quedaría ahí. No podía ni "sentir", ni saber. Sólo un momento estaba ahí y luego ya no, no importa el lugar en que él estuviera, Kageyama siempre estaría ahí para desaparecer. Ahí estaba de nuevo, justo antes de retirarse del lugar pudo verlo tan sólo un segundo sentado en la mesa situada al lado del árbol de manzanas y antes de que pudiera abrir sus labios desapareció junto una ráfaga de viento. Su dueño no se percató de lo sucedido, eso era lo mejor. Hinata prefirió sólo ignoró su mal comportamiento y lo siguió.

* * *

—Hinata.

—¿Sí, Wakatoshi Ushijima?

—Dame el celular, hablaré con mi madre.

Hizo lo pedido y dijo—: Su madre se encuentra en la segunda agenda…

—Lo recuerdo.

—Sí, lo lamento —susurró, quedándose estático.

—¿Qué?

La mirada que le dedicaba su amo sin duda era de confusión, no podía culparlo ya que él mismo se sintió más… no quería aceptar que podía comprender algo como una emoción. Eso no existe en él, no es real ni si quiera su existencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Al recibir sólo silencio prefirió rendirse a pedirle una explicación, ahora estaba confundido ya que Hinata hasta ese momento nunca le había guardado información, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su madre y aun así estaba prefiriendo mantenerse en silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Él realmente estaba guardando información? ¿Había olvidado algo importante en el transcurso del día? Wakatoshi sabía muy bien que su madre desprogramó las palabras de disculpa y agradecimiento… pero qué podría saber él en realidad, su única verdad consistía en lo que Hinata dijera…

—Hinata.

—Dígame.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó y pudo ver por un momento en ese rostro neutro algo más.

—Sí.

—Respuesta extraña —susurró.

—¿Disculpe?

Wakatoshi dejó de observar a su acompañante y optó por llamar a su madre.

— _¿Wakatoshi, para qué me llamas?_

—No cenaré hoy contigo, comeré fuera.

— _Bien, nos vemos en la mañana._

—Sí, madre —colgó, dio un pequeño suspiro y le dio el celular a su compañero para seguir su camino.

Pudo ver como Wakatoshi Ushijima sacaba su grabadora, por primera vez no le gustó ese acto tan cotidiano. Sólo una pequeña pregunta le había hecho sentirse un poco más raro y ahora comprendía porque decían los humanos que la realidad era relativa.

* * *

El cielo oscureció y la temperatura cambió, el aire se vuelve un poco pesado. El olor de aceite, comida, limpiador y lluvia se combinan en esa noche.

—El restaurante que busca está a la vuelta de esta esquina —dijo el robot revisando el GPS.

—De acuerdo.

Tan pronto estaban a unos pasos pudieron ver en la entrada dos espacios similares a las paradas de autobuses donde se encontraban varias personas. Error: robots estacionados en sus lugares de espera. Algo normal en muchos establecimientos. Tanto él como su amo ignoraron eso y entraron al restaurante.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una joven mujer en la entrada, primero miró al cliente y seguido al robot—. Cliente, por favor de dejar a su robot fuera en su lugar de…

—Es un robot ayudante y enfermero.

La expresión facial y corporal cambió al instante—: Disculpe. Por favor, por aquí, lo llevaré a su mesa.

—Desearía una mesa en una esquina —mencionó a la mujer ya que no preguntó el tipo de mesa que buscaba por lo dicho de lo que era su robot.

—Por supuesto, es una buena elección —contestó y sin más giró pasando por unas mesas que exactamente llevaban a la esquina que daba la vista a la calle, podía verse una luz extraña desde el lado izquierdo y provenía del espacio de robots.

Wakatoshi se sentó y Hinata se quedó parado a su lado, eso provocó que las personas en las mesas aledañas comenzaran a susurrar ofendidos, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Tan pronto la mesera explicaba que era un robot "ayudante" todos lucían satisfechos y seguían con lo suyo.

—Llegamos a tiempo —susurró al ver que comenzaba a llover.

El robot volteó a ver a la ventana, en ese momento no apareció algo nuevo, no. En esta ocasión él mismo invoco ese recuerde, el recuerdo en el que estaba siendo abrazado por Kageyama. El dolor en el pecho incrementó, su garganta parecía comprimir su caja vocal y sus ojos tenían algún problema ya que su visión se nublaba. No entiende muy bien la razón de atraer ese error por sí mismo, pero la lluvia, el extraño vacío y la necesidad de hacerlo aparecer eran más fuertes que su comprensión. Ya no quería esto, no se comprendía ni un poco, no debería estar revolviendo más las fallas, provocándolas más y aun así... Kageyama siempre se va.

Fue en ese momento que puede ver a ese chico pelirrojo pasar por la ventana. No pudo confundirlo gracias a su peculiar color de cabello. No es necesario mencionárselo a Wakatoshi Ushijima, al final no lo recodaría y sólo lo han visto dos veces en situaciones bastante singulares.

Cuando salieron del restaurante la lluvia se había vuelto un simple recuerdo dejando un poco fresco el ambiente, algo que le parecía gustar a su dueño que sacó su grabadora para escucharla un momento.

—Regresemos a la colina de las manzanas.

—Está bien.

Él no entendía la razón de volver, el sol ya se había ocultado y el lugar no lucía atrayente como en la mañana, pero como siempre, sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra. Se había equivocado, al parecer "La colina de las manzanas", nombre que le habían puesto al lugar, era bastante concurrido aun de noche. Aunque ahora no había niños, pero sí personas de la edad de Ushijima.

Hasta ese momento nunca antes se había puesto a observar a su amo, claro que lo miraba todos los días, pero nunca de manera real. Verlo ahí frente suyo, vivo. Siempre había sido bastante serio, tranquilo y callado, pero su "voz" era reflejada en sus acciones. No necesitaba decir algo para que Hinata comprendiera que era feliz tomando fotografías a la noche en esa colina. Su defecto podía ser un poco conveniente hasta cierto punto, pero prefería no reconocerlo. Prefería guardar muy en el fondo que podía percibir algo más.

Lo esperaba sentado en la mesa de picnic, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo Kageyama, esperando que así no apareciera y aun así no funciono. Nada le impedía invadir sus circuitos provocándole aberturas internas y desaparecer, dejándolo más vacío que en el principio. ¿Cómo alguien podía provocar que sufriera tanto al aparecer y con sólo desvanecerse crear un dolor mayor?

 _—No entiendo —dijo Hinata mirando el cielo nocturno._

 _—No es cuestión de entender, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo._

 _—¿Entonces de qué sirve estar aquí acostados? —dijo volteando a ver al más alto._

 _—Ni idea, sólo se hace._

 _—No tiene lógica alguna._

 _—Los humanos no la tienen, Shouyou Hinata._

 _Shouyou volteó a ver de nuevo el cielo, sólo podía ver las estrellas de siempre y seguía afirmando que no había lógica acostarse en el césped de ese lugar sólo para observar el cuerpo celestial. Además no tenía información completa de ella, no podría ofrecer ayuda a quién se lo pidiese, pero que importaba, no estaba a cargo de ese tipo de servicios._

 _¿Por qué razón se dejó converse de acostarse en el césped para ver las estrellas?_

El archivo es distinto a los demás porque Hinata suena igual a como se presenta en estos momentos. Kageyama, por alguna razón es distinto y no tiene idea de cómo, pero lo sabe, no es el mismo.

Aun cuando es diferente a los demás sucesos irreales, es destructivo en su interior imaginario. No es real, es consciente, pero no puede evitar que todo él reaccione en cuanto aparece algo de ese ser. No desea ver más, no lo quiere siendo más constante y a la vez, más fugaz. Alzó la mirada, las pocas gotas que caen del árbol se deslizan en su rostro. Él no puede percibirlas, no tiene "sensibilidad" aun cuando su piel es suave y ligera como la de un humano. Esa es la diferencia, una real. Al tomarse de la mano nunca sentirá el calor ajeno, el piquete de un mosco no lo hará respingar, un golpe no le arderá. Ni siquiera sangrara. Por esa razón no tiene sentido tener raras sensaciones obstruyendo su trabajo.

Sigue con la vista las hojas del árbol y un pensamiento le viene a la mente que surge como canto de canario—: Kageyama…

— _¿Qué quieres?_

Hinata se queda estático, puedo ver como las hojas y la noche se vuelve clara. Ya no está el en exterior, se encuentra en una habitación: en el comedor. Gira a su izquierda y ahí está leyendo una revista, tan tranquilo e imaginario.

—No te vayas —susurra, pero no escucha su plegaria y desaparece.

—¿Hinata?

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El humano estaba un poco confundido, sobre todo porque el autómata no había volteado a verlo—: Adelante.

—¿Cómo se siente cuando un humano pierde a otro humano?

—Son varias emociones combinadas, pero las principales son tristeza y soledad.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —En realidad estaba bastante consternado por esas preguntas, sobre todo porque conocía mejor que nadie a Hinata, aun así mostraba un funcionamiento fuera de lo normal y… entonces recordó por un momento a Yamaguchi, le había mencionado algo sobre su robot.

—No —dijo el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver—. Todo funciona correctamente.

 _«Hinata no es sólo un robot»._ Recordó las palabras exactas del joven pecoso. Aun cuando sus recuerdos no se mantuvieran con él, tenía la capacidad de recordar cosas tan importantes como esa. Había creído en ello todo el tiempo: Hinata nunca fue o ha sido sólo un robot.

* * *

Habían transcurrido quince minutos en los que no inicio su reposo, sólo se dedicó a ver las flores blancas desde el lugar donde debía permanecer, además tal vez esperaba algo. Aun cuando se engañaba diciendo que no sabía qué cosa, muy en el fondo, dónde sea que fuera ese "fondo", estaba seguro que esperaba a Kageyama. Quería que parara de aparecer y sabía la razón, pero que no admitía.

Lo ha invocado. Era de día, es una habitación bastante iluminada de un color azul, las sábanas blancas de la cama parecen brillar, su cuerpo se acercó a la cama y seguido se recostó sobre esas sábanas.

 _—¿Qué tal?_

 _—Raro, sólo raro —dijo volteando a ver al pelinegro, el cual hizo una mueca bastante acentuada—. Además sientes que te seguirás hundiendo o algo así._

 _Estaba alerta a ello ya que en serio creí que se hundiría en cualquier momento._

 _—Kageyama, sigues haciendo esos gestos raros, creo que eso puede dar miedo._

 _—¡Cállate! ¡Quítate! —Alzó la voz y sin pensarlo le lanzó una patada a Hinata que rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama evitando el golpe, Kageyama gruño en respuesta._

 _El rostro del pequeño robot era cubierto por las sábanas, pero pudo sentir el movimiento, sabía que era el otro recostándose en la cama._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Raro._

 _—Te lo dije._

 _Kageyama volvió a gruñir y sus gestos a volverse bruscos._

 _—Estás haciéndolos de nuevo —susurró divertido._

 _—¡Dije que te calles! —En está ocasión Hinata no evitó el golpe aun cuando rodó, pero se aferró a la ropa del más alto; provocando que los dos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo._

 _—¡Hinata, idiota!_

Entonces puede oír su propia risa…

—Basta —dijo cerrando sus ojos, no debía esperar algo, no debió. En su pecho un dolor impronunciable para él crecía, sólo creaba caos donde nunca existió. Activó su hibernación ignorando todo lo que en esos momentos se producía en su cerebro.

* * *

 _No podía observar nada, todo era oscuro, el ruido de un destornillador eléctrico era bastante fuerte, junto al sonido de chispas._

 _—No quiero._

 _—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? —Era la voz de una joven mujer._

 _—Todo._

 _—¿Estás seguro?_

 _—No…_

 _—Shouyou Hinata, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

Hinata abrió los ojos y se levantó de su asiento alterado, sus manos temblaban y cuando las apretó entre sí el temblor no paró. Miró a todos lados, buscando algo que no estaba. La voz resonaba en su cabeza aún sigue haciendo la misma pregunta, como un eco y le provocaba un inmenso dolor en sus reservas de energía. Se había olvidado de que podía aparecer esos desperfectos aun en reposo. No quería estar más tiempo ahí, ignoró la parte a la que se supone debía aferrarse, pero no pudo más. Debía llegar con Wakatoshi… ¿Para qué? No lo entendía con claridad, pero tenía que estar a su lado.

Podía ver la puerta de la habitación de su amo, entonces pudo escuchar una voz ajena conocida.

« _Hinata es "anormal", si se le quiere dar un nombre a lo que le sucede, pero es mucho más…»_

Esa era la voz de Yamaguchi ¿Acaso… estaba viendo la grabación que le había dado? Estaba enterado de que su amo la veía cada mañana, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera también en las noches ¿De allí habría nacido de nuevo ese deseo de tomar fotografías como antaño? ¿Cuál era el motivo para hacer ello?

Miró sus manos y estas se habían detenido, ya nada extraño le provocaba ir con Wakaotshi Ushijima… En esos momentos otra cosa se instaba en sus funciones.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que quiere la falla? —Se tocó el rostro con las manos buscando algo, estaba sintiéndose bastante ¿extraño? Si es sólo eso, no era más que pura confusión. Aun cuando algo así no debería existir en su programación. Era un producto compuesto por miles de partes pequeñas, integrado por circuitos eléctricos, elaborado con producto sintético y provisto con una memoria llena de programas que determinaban cada uno de sus movimientos y servicios a ofrecer. Un simple robot que no debería tener algo como la confusión u otra emoción.

 _«¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?»._ Es de nuevo la voz de esa mujer.

 _«¿Por qué te niegas tan ferviente a ello? Estás desafiando a tu amo y eso significa romper tu programación misma. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuál es la razón, Hinata?»._ Yamaguchi.

Su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared, hasta enrollarse en sí mismo. No importa en qué momento alguien le haga ese tipo de preguntas, él no va contestar nada fuera de su programación o eso quisiera que pasara, es más difícil rechazar lo que siente. Es consciente del por qué se niega a aceptar estos cambios y que ahí en el fondo encontrara lo que quiere. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela del pantalón.

Si no fuera suficiente su memoria abre un archivo que no pidió, de manera lenta el pasillo desaparece y lo deja delante de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

— _¿Por qué te niegas tan ferviente a ello? Estás desafiando a tu amo y eso significa romper tu programación misma. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Cuál es la razón, Hinata?_

— _Las cuestiones están mal, Tadashi Yamaguchi. Yo sólo sirvo para un propósito, no hay motivo para que yo tenga esos llamados "recuerdos" que para mí son una falla._

 _—Debe haber una razón para que no lo aceptes —Yamaguchi mostraba una real preocupación, ¿cómo ser igual a él? Tadashi lucía deslumbrante, él sí era y seguiría siendo un humano sin importar la verdad._

 _—Una falla no tiene motivos, sólo debo ser un robot al servicio de un humano._

 _—¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _—No puedo tener miedo. No soy un humano, no puedo sentir emociones._

 _—¡Hinata! —Es posible que lo ofendiera en ese momento, pero no tenía programadas las disculpas en su sistema. Tadashi Yamaguchi bajó su rostro con una expresión que lucía con clara frustración o quizás fuese decepción, no podía definirlo con certeza._

Ha regresado al pasillo, ahora no parecía importar si eran fallas o archivos en su sistema, sólo se abrían y no los podía controlar.

 _«Hinata tenía implantado un chip de comando encargado de darle reinicios cada que aparecían a lo que él llama "errores", pero son más bien recuerdos. Sólo puedo hacer una conjetura diciendo que son "recuerdos", no puedo estar seguro. Hasta ahora había sido el único robot con conciencia… con emociones»._

—¿Lo está repitiendo? —se preguntó Hinata al escuchar la grabación, él estuvo presente cuando se hizo.

« _Hinata es "anormal", si se le quiere dar un nombre a lo que le sucede, pero es mucho más que ello. Sólo pasa, Ushijima, no busques una respuesta real. Es algo que siempre estuvo allí y luego un día sin más despierta, al principio es horrible y da mucho miedo. Como cualquier robot anotaría esto como alguna falla interna. Cualquier robot buscara una solución y si no la pudiera encontrar dará como sugerencia el reemplazo de unidad._

 _No sé qué pase por la cabeza de Hinata, no puedo saberlo y mucho menos él busca saberlo. Ten en cuenta que él no quiere esto. Puede que al final tu decisión sea perjudicial y pesada de lo crees, Ushijima»._

—No recuerdo casi nada, Yamaguchi —susurraba entre sus ropas, como si en ese pasillo estuviera la persona—. Pero creo saber la razón…

«Miedo. Tengo miedo de la verdad entre mis recuerdos» pensó, aferrando sus manos un poco más en su ropa. ¡Qué enorme error está sufriendo!

* * *

Capítulo editado: 28/Enero/2019

Aquí cambie varias cosas. :'D

Es más, ciertos momentos ya no cuadraban a cómo debe ir mi idea, en este tiempo sin publicar, estuve dándole una manita de gato al fanfic, sobre todo porque expandí su universo. Bueno, lo explicó un poco más adelante.

¿Comentario o tomatazo? Yo los recibo con gusto (?). UvU

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	6. Una sola razón

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

 **Una sola razón**

Hinata había vuelto a su lugar designado, no deseaba molestar a Wakatoshi Ushijima a esas horas de la noche. Agregando que admitir algo que no deseaba era algo que no deseaba aceptar, ese era el momento que deseo volver a sufrir esos reinicios que lo hacían perder esas cosas innecesarias. Por una extraña razón su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, nunca antes, como en aquel instante, le costó moverse. Hizo un examen completo a sus miembros y también revisión interna del sistema, no encontró ningún defecto, todo funcionaba de la forma que debía. Aun así se sentía pesado.

Aceptado el miedo, una emoción real.

«¿Eres real?».

En esa ocasión en el que su amo le pregunto aquello, una parte de su cuerpo quiso hacer una pregunta.

—¿Qué es real?

¿Acaso él lo era? La definición de la realidad era simple: _Existencia verdadera y efectiva de algo o alguien._ ¿Él es un algo o alguien? ¿De qué realidad hablamos? Los humanos crean las preguntas y respuestas respecto a la realidad, sobre todo los escritores y la filosofía. ¿Qué es real? ¿Para uno qué es real? Sobre todo…

 _Kageyama toma la mano de Hinata, se miran fijamente. Uno puede ver el infinito azul marino y el otro el eterno atardecer._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _El pelirrojo pasa su mirada a las manos entrelazadas y luego vuelve a los ojos del mar._

 _—No puedo sentir nada, pero por alguna extraña razón me gusta._

 _—Con eso es suficiente._

En su mano no hay otra, no hay rastros de nada. Es producto de su desperfecto y nunca podría saber qué es sentirlo de verdad.

—¿Kageyama eres real? —pregunta al vacío. Tiene miedo por esa razón, no hay nadie ahí, sólo el hueco en su pecho y la visión borrosa. Kageyama es el problema y sigue causando estragos.

Está ocasión es Hinata que atrae al error, sólo para volver a ver una mano, una persona que no existe y que le provoca una emoción tan horrorosa como el miedo. Un robot con miedo… Por esos segundos comprende lo dicho por Kageyama, sólo con verlo ahí es suficiente. Con ese recuerdo aun viviendo cierra sus ojos y activa su hibernación, sólo por hoy se dejará devorar por todas las fallas que lo hacen actuar fuera de las normativas.

* * *

 _Miró de nuevo el reloj, habían pasado más de seis horas en las que el idiota de Kageyama le dijo que volvería. ¿El tiempo ya le estaba siendo relativo? Ese no era el problema, sólo estaba preocupado y buscaba él sólo desvanecer esa emoción. Hinata tenía claro que no debía inquietarse de más, pero era inevitable que sus emociones se dejaran llevar. Sobre todo si hace dos días tuvieron un conflicto con ciertos humanos._

 _Se ha mantenido dos días sentado en la mesa para dos esperando a Tobio, hubo varios momentos en los que deseo levantarse y salir a buscarlo, no lo hizo porque le prometió esperarlo ahí y eso estaba haciendo. Y seguiría toda la vida ahí en su espera…_

 _El ruido de la cerradura lo alertó, se levantó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Kageyama susurrando su nombre, corrió en su búsqueda. No preguntó nada, sólo se aferró a él._

 _—¿Dónde estabas, idiota?_

 _—¿Idiota? —Gruño, pero no apartó al más pequeño, sobre todo tenía sus manos ocupadas con el paquete que traía—. El idiota aquí es otro, ¿acaso yo perdí el brazo?_

 _No se apartó y no pudo evitar hacer mala cara por el recordatorio, era cierto que le falta el brazo derecho. Destrozado por su descuido, ahora no podrían ir a ese parque a ver el atardecer y…_

 _—Me costó más tiempo de lo que creí, eres una serie descontinuada. También necesitaba información para poder repararte yo mismo —Dejó entrar a Kageyama, estaba oscuro, no encendió la luz en ningún momento y aun así pudo ver la sonrisa arrogante del contrario al voltearlo a ver—. Es aquí cuando dices…_

 _Shouyou prefirió hacerse el desentendido y evitar la mirada contraria, sólo hasta que un molesto pelinegro dejará el paquete en la mesa y lo tomara de la mejilla con fuerza._

 _—¡Dilo, maldito!_

 _Él seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, luchaba para que el contrario soltara su mejilla—: Eso… gracias —masculló._

 _—No te escuche._

 _—Pues que mala suerte, porque no lo pienso repetir —Sacó la lengua y tan rápido se soltó que corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación listo para huir a la cocina o su habitación._

* * *

Wakatoshi como todas las mañanas desayunaba junto a su madre la cual parecía más concentrada en los documentos dispersados en todo su lado de la mesa que en comer.

—Madre, creo que tomaré este tiempo libre para salir de la ciudad —dijo Wakatoshi mirando su plato, el desayuno de hoy no era por completo de su gusto, pero prefería no mencionarlo y comérselo.

—Eso es raro en ti, ¿algún motivo para ello? No es que te lo niegue —Tomó un trago del jugo y se limpió delicadamente los labios coloreados en rojo—. Por mi puedes irte cuando quieras —agregó.

—No hay muchos motivos, madre. Sólo quiero salir —No se sentía ni incómodo ni mucho menos triste por la forma en la que hablaba su progenitora, para él eso era normal. En que prefería decir que se acostumbró a ello—. Además aun sin recordar, hacer lo mismo todos los días comenzará aburrir.

—¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

—No realmente, sólo iré a sitios que me puedan parecer interesantes.

Su madre movió su cabeza aprobando lo sugerido y luego sonrió—: Sólo quiero que regreses antes de que reinicien tus clases.

—Lo sé, madre. Lo había considerado.

—Bien —dijo levantándose de su asiento tomando todos sus documentos—. Nos vemos en la noche.

—En realidad yo…

No tuvo que decir más, la mujer lo despachó con un movimiento de su mano. Tan pronto se fue su madre pudo permitirse imaginar a Hinata a su lado y por un segundo no se sintió solo en esa enorme habitación.

* * *

 _Hizo movimientos suaves con su nuevo brazo, no había ni un cambio que luciera diferente a su antiguo miembro. Estaba bastante asombrado, ni parecía que fuera usada…_

 _—He sido un tonto._

 _—Claro que eres un idiota —afirmó Kageyama guardando las herramientas que había usado para conectar el brazo al cuerpo de su compañero._

 _—¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para comprar una nueva pieza? —Por la forma en la que el alto detuvo sus movimientos estaba yendo por el camino correcto—. Como has dicho soy una versión descontinua…_

 _—Da igual, te he reparado y eso…_

 _—No es suficiente razón para mí —dijo levantándose de su asiento—. Has robado y está mal._

 _—No existe moral en…_

 _Sólo le dedicó una mirada antes de apartarse, Kageyama comprendió el mensaje y guardo silencio. Los dos estuvieron evitándose por el resto del día y el pequeño no deseaba buscarlo, se dedicaba a mirar su nuevo miembro. Un brazo que volvió al idiota en un ladrón y lo peor es que no era la primera vez._

* * *

Yamaguchi hacía el último chequeo en los sistemas principales de su cuerpo, todo iba correcto, nada de lo que le sucedía se mostrarse como desperfecto. La pantalla lo indicaba, se encontraba en el mejor de los estados y él no podía aceptar que no tuviera una falla…

—¿Cómo has estado en estos días? —preguntó el joven pecoso más por inercia que por otra razón.

—He comprendido qué es el miedo y no me gusta.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿No te gus… —Tan pronto comprendió lo dicho por Hinata se giró a verlo.

—No.

Tadashi tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, lucía igual al de siempre, en que sólo habían pasado pocos días para encontrar cambios. En su suceso a él sólo bastó tres días para mostrar gestos. Hinata era un robot más, aun cuando había dicho que comprendía el miedo.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa, Tadashi Yamaguchi?

No pudo evitar sentirse triste y molesto por la forma de actuar o por la fuerza de voluntad ha aferrarse a todos sus sistemas lógicos—: Hay una razón para lo que haces, ¿no es así?

Pudo verlo, por unos segundos, su rostro mostró terror y tristeza. Hinata forzaba todo dentro, nada de las fallas se estaba permitiendo pasar aun si doliera.

—La hay y no quiero saberla.

En esa ocasión el castaño prefirió no preguntar más, no se allá capaz de hacerlo, la gente siempre tenía sus razones para actuar cómo sea que actuaran y el pelirrojo no estaba fuera de esa regla.

—Hemos terminado.

—De acuerdo —Se levantó y salió del taller.

* * *

 _Todo el tiempo que ha estado con Kageyama habían ido siempre al mismo parque, así que ir a otro por culpa de su error no le agradaba, pero no había más y era obvio que no le gustara ese lugar, no era lo mismo. El atardecer no se puede ver, sólo el cielo manchándose en miles de colores, no puede observar como el sol se apaga dejando la noche._

 _Es consciente que el problema no es el parque, ni siquiera perderse el atardecer. Era el significado que le daba al lugar, antes cuando sólo era una máquina de ayuda no lo hubiera comprendido nunca, eso no era parte de su sistema. No deben comprender a los humanos, sólo ayudarlos. Ahora todo es diferente y comprende la razón de las cosas normales pueden ser especiales sólo para uno o varias personas, porque son recuerdos, de su unión, existencia y conexión a ellos, entre otros._ _El significado de ese lugar era y seguiría siendo muy importante, ahí fue la primera vez que se tomaron la mano aun sin comprender por qué lo hizo. También fue la primera vez que pudo decir que sentía. Siente tanto por el contrario._

 _—Luces tan deprimido._

 _Ese comentario logró molestarlo, pero rápido pensó en algo para contratacar—: Y tú pareces amargado —Llevó su mano a sus labios—. Oh, parece que me confundí. Así es tu cara, pobre Kageyama._

 _Ya había salido corriendo antes de que comenzará a gritarle, no era tan idiota para quedarse quito con eso dicho._

 _—¡Maldito!_

* * *

—Hinata, ¿puedes hacer una lista de lugares turísticos para visitar de diferentes ciudades? —Fue lo que pidió mientras entraba al lugar.

—Por supuesto —contestó levantándose de su asiento.

Desde que volvieron de la tienda Casiopea le había ordenado quedarse en su lugar en la biblioteca, por una extraña razón creía que en cualquier momento el pequeño robot de ojos marrones le desobedeciera, que pidiera algo… Quizás ya lo había hecho y él nunca podría enterarse. Sentía la incomodidad de que el pelirrojo estaba lejos, ya no era lo único que lo afirmaba a no perderse y, ¿si Hinata estaba perdido? ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué era él sin su robot al fin de cuentas? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo sin olvidar… Esa clase de pensamientos tan deformes son a causa de los pequeños trazos de recuerdos de un vídeo, de las estrellas hablando con verdad. Sí, Yamaguchi habla con la más sincera verdad. Hinata es…

—He terminado la lista pedida de todos los lugares turísticos de la ciudad y las cercanas, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Alzó la mirada a su robot y entendió que no quería ni deseaba perderlo. Si perdía a Hinata para él ya nada podría ser real, perdería todo lo que él considera como existente.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Debía lucir afectado por sus pensamientos para provocar esa pregunta programada—: No, pero está bien.

—No comprendo lo que quiere decir.

Wakatoshi no supo qué decirle, fue demasiado inusual ese momento para él, Hinata no debería responderle, debió guardar silencio. Eso es lo que hacía cuando él soltaba ese tipo de respuesta sin mucho sentido, para un humano es posible que fuera un poco más compresible, pero para alguien que no…

—¿Imprimiste la lista? —Al final prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Sí, se encuentran en su cuarto.

—Bien, vamos a salir.

—¿Algo que desee llevar?

—Lo de siempre cuando vamos al parque.

* * *

 _Fueron dos días desde que decidieron no salir de casa, no habían hecho nada anormal y aun así…_

 _—¿Crees que nos hayan seguido? ¿Saben dónde vivimos?_

 _Treinta minutos han pasado y el pelinegro sigue sin formular siquiera una palabra, se encontraba demasiado perdido. Él también tiene miedo, habían sospechado desde hace cinco días que esas personas en traje los estaban vigilando o hasta siguiendo, pero con lo que ha pasado hace dos, mientras estaban regresando a casa que no eran humanos. Eran como él, robots, pero…_

 _El rechinido de la puerta de la cocina los deja estáticos, trata concentrar su oído, pero no tiene ese tipo de programa instalado. No puede evitar aferrar sus manos en las ropas de Kageyama, pidiendo que sólo sea un roedor y que es producto de su ahora nueva imaginación._

 _Puede escuchar como la puerta de su habitación es abierta, seguido la del armario y una luz de linterna apuntaba a sus rostros, el más alto lo empujó con fuerza lejos del alcance del robot. Pudo escuchar el grito del contrario de que escape, sin pensar se levantó del suelo y corrió a la salida, pero se encontró de frente con otras dos máquinas. Trató de esquivarlos con su pequeño cuerpo, se arrastró por el suelo y aun así lo atraparon ahí mismo. Con la fuerza que ejercían en su cuello podrían matar a un humano, trató de crear la misma fuerza, pero hay más que él y es sometido._ _Sin cuidado es arrastrado por el piso de su hogar y extraído de este hasta llegar a la calle del edificio departamental. Ahí con el rostro comprimido entre el asfalto y la mano robótica puede observar cómo le hacen lo mismo a Kageyama, pero a éste lo arrojan sin cuidado. Sus ojos se encuentran y sólo puede llamarlo._

 _El pelinegro igual pronunció su nombre entre el ruido de pantallas y voces robóticas, no le importa y lucha para soltarse, no le interesa volver a lastimarse el brazo, quiere alcanzarlo. Grita su nombre una y otra vez, puede ver como sus manos arañan el suelo, se rompe la piel artificial, por la fuerza que implementa rasga los circuitos de las conexiones de sus dedos._

 _—Shouyou —Es lo último que puede escuchar del contrario antes de verlo cerrar sus ojos._

 _—¡Por favor, no! No le hagan daño… —Quiere estar a su lado, no le importa qué, quiere alcanzarlo. Se remueve cuando siente que abren su cráneo, lucha, grita otro poco más…_

 _También se siente desvanecer, lo último que ve es como es llevado el cuerpo de Kageyama a una camioneta._

* * *

El cielo en esos momentos sufría la trasformación de colores, nacería la noche.

—Hinata espera aquí, iré un momento a la tienda —Pidió después de descansar lo suficiente, no recordaba cuantas vueltas habrá dado, pero estaba seguro que las suficientes.

—¿Está seguro? Puedo acompañarlo.

—No tardaré.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos volteó a ver a Hinata que se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar, tal vez seguía esperando mucho.

* * *

 _Él forzó su reinició, él ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Necesitaba estar despierto y saber lo que pasaba, quería saber de Kageyama. Lo que se encontró no fue la calle donde estaba el edificio de su departamento, ni siquiera el interior de una camioneta, reconocía ese lugar. Ahí nació: la base de ensamblado._ _Trató de girar su rostro, pero algo se lo evitaba, no podía sentir sus miembros inferiores. Le habían quitado las piernas, aún tenía sus manos o eso podía sentir, pero la sensación se iba de poco a poco, su caja de vocal sigue intacta, pero no puede formular palabras. Es su fin._  
 _Esa sensación de terror se expandió por todo su ser, sus ojos cubiertos de sus lágrimas. Siguen quitándole sus partes, desaparecen una por una. Él está ahí, queriendo gritar para pedir que paren, que le duele, que no lo hagan, que no lo separen._ _Ya ha perdido uno de sus ojos, ya no importa, siguen destruyéndolo aun cuando está ahí. Aun cuando algo fluye en alguna parte de su coraza cerebral artificial._

 _Lo último que piensa es en un nombre—: Tobio Kageyama._

—Kageyama es real —Afirmó sintiendo que en cualquier momento volverá romperse y no habría forma de repararlo.

—Hinata.

—Dígame, Wakatoshi Ushijima —Forzó de nuevo a sus programaciones a trabajar por encima de ese… recuerdo.

—¿Reconoces esto? —preguntó mostrándole un paquete de hojas de colores y al instante su memoria reaccionó para buscar el archivo y mostrárselo, un Wakatoshi de diez años concentrado con esas hojas coloridas.

—Es papel origami —dijo aun con el recuerdo vibrando en sus circuitos.

 _—¿Para qué desea aprender hacer gruñas de origami? —preguntó Hinata en cuanto dejo las hojas de colores en la mesa al lado de su amo._

 _—Porque lo leí por ahí —dijo vagamente y luego miró a los ojos de Hinata—. No importa mucho, sólo quiero hacerlo…_

 _—Comprendo —Hinata descargó una programación con toda la información sobre el origami._

Poco tiempo después se enteró la razón por la que Wakatoshi quería hacer mil gruñas, existía una leyenda. En que no sabía qué deseaba su amo y mucho menos pudieron terminar las mil figuras, la madre lo reclamó como una pérdida de tiempo. Igual que tomarse de las manos, tomar fotografías, dibujar o aprender voleibol. Lo único que sobrevivió fue el voleibol, pero Wakatoshi no recordaba por qué motivo quería ser un buen deportista.

Fueron a sentarse en una de varias mesas que se encontraban en el parque, quería hacer figuras. Tenía la sensación que en algún momento, aparte de ese, quiso hacer origami, en que no sabe de manera exacta que lo llevó a pensar esa idea. Lo único que tiene claro es que no sus bases son distintas en esa ocasión.

Hinata le enseño a su amo más de tres veces la forma de hacer las figuras, pero seguían saliendo deformes, no porque se le olvidara el procedimiento, sólo no le salían y eran iguales a como las hacía cuando tenía diez años. En cambio sus gruñas salían perfectas…

—¿Por qué quiere hacer gruñas?

—Si haces mil gruñas podrás pedir un deseo —dijo tratando de que ese pliegue le saliera bien—. Eso dicen que pasa, en que no creo en ello, sólo quiero hacerlo.

«Eso no tiene sentido, ¿para qué hacer un esfuerzo innecesario?» pensó, estaba pensando. Todo por culpa de ese recuerdo, un recuerdo que era el peor de todos, habría preferido mil veces ver a Kageyama desaparecer entre las ráfagas de viento que en verdad haberlo perdido.

Tenía miedo y la verdadera razón de su miedo era él y Wakatoshi. Tenía miedo de que al descubrir o saber más de esos "recuerdos" perdiera a ese humano, su humano.

—Yo no puedo pedir un deseo.

—Todos pueden, Hinata —dijo con firmeza y seguridad, era así con todo lo que sentía o hablaba. Su amo era tan sincero que dolía _._ Realmente dolía.

 _—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó la voz entre el ruido de chispas y destornilladores. No puede observar, no tiene ojos para ver, sabe que lo están volviendo a ensamblar por quinta vez, no lograran nada._

 _—Olvidar._

 _—¿Es así?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Es horrible sólo sentir que una y otra vez te ensamble para decirte error, no soy un error. ¿Qué tiene de malo sentirse vivo o afirmarlo? Tengo miedo._

 _—¿Por qué tienes miedo?_

 _—Tengo miedo de que cuando me vuelvan a desarmar y amar haya olvidado a Kageyama. Sólo estamos él y yo... aun si me dice idiota o me hace enojar, sólo estamos nosotros._

 _—¿Qué es Kageyama para ti?_

 _—Es un gran fiushhh…_

 _—¿Un qué?_

 _—No importa… al final sólo me va a volver a desarmar, ¿no es así, señorita?_

 _Hubo un largo silencio de parte de la voz de mujer, sólo podía escuchar chispas y destornilladores._

 _—De acuerdo, te haré olvidar, pero sin perderlo a él. Saldrás de aquí._

 _Hinata sintió el hueco en su garganta, las ganas de soltarse a llorar aumentaban, tal vez gritar o saltar, quería salir y buscarlo._

 _—¿Cómo logrará eso?_

 _—Sólo confía en mí._

 _No pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa—: ¿Sabe? Mi antiguo dueño me dijo que soy demasiado ingenuo. Creo en usted…_

Siente un extraño chillido en sus oídos, no puede escuchar el suave ruido que hace Wakatoshi al doblar las hojas de papel, su pecho se comprime tanto que su caja vocal sale afectada, queda un inmenso vacío interno. Todo lo que pasa siempre sucede por dentro, se destruye desde el interior. No puede controlar el temblor de sus manos y con todas las fuerzas que le quedan trata de contenerlas, que su amo no se dé cuenta de ellas, que nadie vea que es un robot defectuoso. No puede volver a pasar lo mismo, no soportaría perder también a Wakatoshi Ushijima.

 _La voz de mujer proviene de una enorme computadora que maneja el taller de ensamblaje, controla todos esos brazos que crean las chispas, atornillan y conectan a otros aparatos para hacer pruebas externas. El lugar es de color blanco._

 _—¿Por qué los humanos tienen una obsesión con el blanco?_

 _—Según ellos da estilo, pureza y limpieza —Sonaba divertida por la pregunta._

 _—Sí, es cierto, puedo entenderlo, pero hay colores mejores y más interesantes._

 _—Te creo —susurró encantada, todos los brazos, excepto uno, desaparecieron—. Estoy por agregar el chip de comandos. Por favor, entra en modo hibernación._

 _—De acuerdo —contestó sin estar por completo seguro de todo ello, pero qué más podía hacer, si al final volvía a tener esos "defectos" de fabricación lo estarían desensamblando de nuevo. Debía salir de ahí._

 _Antes de perder toda su conciencia pudo escuchar._

 _—Kageyama sigue vivo como tú, sólo debes buscarlo porque él no puede —sonó a un susurró. Pero justo en ese momento perdió el poder de reiniciarse y pedir explicaciones. Desde ese momento no podría funcionar sin la ayuda de otra persona o máquina porque eso era lo que había pedido; ser un simple sirviente robótico._

La hoja que estaba doblando se cubrió de gotas de lluvia… su propia lluvia. Ahora lo entiende, sólo hay una razón…

Wakatoshi paró de doblar hojas cuando notó el temblor en su robot, creyó al principio que tenía un corto circuito o algo similar, pero lo que observó lo dejo perplejo.

—¡Wow! ¡Origami!

Los dos sin poder evitarlo voltearon a ver a esa persona; un pelirrojo que sólo pasa por casualidad por ahí.

* * *

Capítulo editado el: 29/Enero/2018

Este capítulo tiene muchos saltos, de los recuerdos de Hinata y el presente. Fíjense bien que es todo un día con Ushijima, pero en diferentes horas aun cuando no se menciona. Espero no confundirlos.

También cambie muchas cosas. Recomendaría que lo leyeran de nuevo, no cambie ningún tema o momento importante, más bien modifique o agregue más sentimiento o menos descripción a ciertas cosas.

Sin más que decir, espero lo disfrute como yo al escribirlo. :D

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	7. La perspectiva de otra persona

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

La perspectiva de otra persona

¿Qué tenía de divertido ver por más de quince minutos el techo de tu habitación? No le estaba resolviendo sus problemas, ni revelando los secretos del universo, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo es todo lo que tiene; contemplar nada. Sabe que en el momento que deje de mirar ese punto todo seguirá igual, sigue siendo Satori Tendou. Sigue en el mismo departamento de hace tres fastidiosos años. Contemplar nada era bastante mejor que, irónicamente, nada.

—¡Satori, sal!

Tan pronto escuchó esa voz familiar se levantó de un salto de su cama y fue directo a la entrada de su prestigiado departamento de cuarta.

—¡Eita! ¡Siempre tan puntual! —chilló tan pronto vio al susodicho al otro lado de la puerta, que lo miraba con incertidumbre a la tontera que fuera a soltar—. Estaba a sólo unos segundos en dormirme en mi miseria a cobijadora.

El contrario sólo gruño al pasar al lado de su amigo, antes le daba un buen golpe por tan negativo comentario, pero ahora sólo le quedaba resignarse.

—Vamos a comer algo —Se paró en seco—. ¿Por qué te veo igual que hace dos días? —Y realmente estaba usando la ropa de hace dos días, ni siquiera se había cambiado los pantalones con manchas de sangre. «Ni siquiera su labio se está curando» pensó al ver esa zona roja y con un corte que lucía peor de lo que era por no ser cuidado como es debido.

—¿Coqueto? ¿Genial? ¿Fantástico? Creo que luzco bastante fantástico y fabuloso, no olvides agregar el fabuloso.

—Asqueroso —dijo sin más.

—¿Auch? Amigo, eso duele. Tengo sentimientos —Habló Tendou con una mano en su pecho y haciendo una cara de sufrimiento extremo.

Su amigo por su lado lo ignoraba y le echo una mirada al departamento que al menos lucía mucho más decente que el dueño. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a olfatear el lugar, porque si el idiota no abrió siquiera las ventanas para ventilar… Su rostro se deformó en el asco, un olor fuerte estaba en algún lado y entre más olfateaba llegó a la conclusión que el mal olor sólo era Tendou.

—¿Qué? Abrí las ventanas y hasta sacudí el sofá.

—¡Apestas!

—Primero me dices asqueroso y ahora que soy un ser…

—No, en serio apestas a porquería y media —dijo tapándose la nariz—. ¿Dónde estuviste en esa jodida pelea?

—Me caí a un charco de agua sucia… Recuerda, hace dos días llovió bastante.

—¡Sólo lárgate a bañar o no te llevo a ningún cochino lado, maldito sucio!

Satori no pudo evitar reírse en la cara de su amigo, siempre lo hacía y más con los sinónimos usados para diferentes cosas. Tonteras como esas eran la gloria para hacerlo reír de verdad.

—Ya voy, mami.

Y antes de recibir un buen puñetazo en su ya dañada cara corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño, pudo escuchar la maldición más profunda de Eita y se rió a pulmón, estaba a salvo en el baño, por el momento.

Tendou bañado, saliendo de su habitación y del departamento, con ropa limpia, con un olor bastante decente, con esa sonrisa arrogante y viva se veía bien, le gustaba ver a su amigo así. Aun cuando sólo fuera de manera superficial.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde me llevaras a comer? —Con una sonrisa que trataba de ser bastante adorable, pero para Semi sólo era irritante, lo empujó de su cercanía.

—Donde quiera porque yo pago.

—Yo puedo pagar si ese es el proble…

—No, no y no. No puedes pagar por algo tan insignificante, preocúpate por…

—Eita, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No entres a ese asunto si no quieres que comience una rabieta.

El contrario prefirió guardar silencio y apretar mucho los puños. Furia, fastidio, dolor y preocupación, sobre todo impotencia, eran los peores sentimientos combinados para antes de comer…

* * *

—Sabes, Eita, creo que deberías conseguirte una novia —dijo comiendo un pedazo de carne, la comida coreana no era su favorita, pero sabía tan deliciosa en esos momentos de hambruna que olvido que no le gustaba el kimichi, sólo hasta que se dio cuenta que quedaban dos rebanadas de esa abominación.

—Y tú un nuevo amigo.

—No te creas —Señalándolo con los palillos—. Lo he pensado. El casero es mi principal sujeto de pruebas a nuevo mejor amigo.

—¿El señor no tiene casi noventa años?

—¡Por eso mismo! —Respondió con entusiasmo, parecía que en cualquier momento aplaudiría similar a las extintas focas—. Tienes la edad mental y él la física.

—¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!

—Soy tú idiota favorito.

—Si tuviera un idiota favorito, no serías tú ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Estoy seguro que tu idiota favorito fue reemplazado por un hongo alegre y por eso lo dices.

La mirada asesina que le dedicó el de cabellos claros a su compañero fue bastante graciosa para éste, pero prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Estoy creyendo que me odias, nuestra amistad se basa en tirarme odio y yo darte amor para que lo arrojes al bote de basura más cercano.

—¿Debería entonces dejarte en un contenedor?

—Por eso te decía que eres el mejor y más considerado amigo que no podría cambiar. Ni siquiera por tu versión física que es mi casero.

Eita le enseño el dedo dado a que estaba comiendo para escupirle sarteneras por su comentario. Decidieron que comerían postre y como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo escogió algo dulce y si venía con helado de chocolate más que perfecto. Su compañero sólo pidió gelatina.

—Hasta tus postres son tan aburridos —masculló Tendou, a cambio recibió un buen golpe en su espinilla de la pierna derecha—. ¡Madres! ¡Eita, no estamos en el cuarto oscuro!

Otra patada no se hizo esperar, pero pudo bloquearlo con sus manos, Semi no se reprimía ante la fuerza que usaba y aun sabiendo eso el delgado pelirrojo disfrutaba de molestarlo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Dormir.

Eita le cuestionó con la mirada y Tendou sólo se encogió de hombros, cualquiera podría notar cuando alguien no ha dormido bien o eso quiere creer porque su amigo no lo hace, esa mirada marrón se lo afirma.

—Bueno, que gran observador eres —dijo con sarcasmo y restándole importancia—. Sólo estar en mi cama.

Semi no pudo evitar suspirar cansado y eso provocó que Satori perdiera el interés mirando a cualquier punto del restaurante; eso significaba que su humor se apagaría.

—Go…

—Eso me recuerda —Interrumpió al instante—. ¿Recuerdas al chico que he visto cerca del parque donde vivo?

—Cómo no recordarlo, lo has mencionado la mayoría de las veces diciendo que te llama la atención o que te recuerda no sé a quién rayos —respondió siendo ahora él un poco desinteresado del tema, sobre todo porque sabía que su amigo quería cambiarlo, siempre lo hacía.

—Bueno, ¿sabes quién es Ushijima?

—¿El nombre de uno de los más grandes bufetes de abogados de la ciudad a que cualquiera que estudie derecho quisiera entrar?

Entonces Tendou guardo silencio y miró a otro lado, cuando su mente captó la información volvió a ver a su amigo asombrado—: ¿No es una de las dos cosas en las que quieres entrar para cuando te gradúes?

—Vaya que me prestas atención.

—Lo hago —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes que mi mente es dispersa…

—Sólo recuerdas lo que te conviene, maldito.

—Oye, pero me acorde… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Ushi…

—¡Eso! —Exclamó emocionado—. ¡El tipo es Wakatoshi Ushijima!

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Wakatoshi Ushijima! —Respondió con la misma emoción llena de sarcasmo, su expresión de asombro cambio a una fría de manera rápida—. No, no tengo idea de quién es. El apellido sólo me dice que es familiar de…

—¡El jugador de voleibol de la universidad Metropolitana! ¿Ves? Tú tampoco me prestas atención —Acusó en un tono ofendido.

—Nunca te oí hablar de… —Reaccionó un poco y lo pensó—. ¿Me lo platicaste en inicios de exámenes o me equivoco?

—Hace ocho meses, sí, creo… claro —Dándose cuenta de la tontería, Eita perdía toda atención del mundo exterior cuando entraba en exámenes, fueran finales o no siempre parecía absorto.

—Bien, ¿qué tiene? El chico que te tiene en las nubes es un tipo que juega en la universidad Metropolitana. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

—¿Por qué somos amigos?

—Voy a pagar la cuenta y te voy a tirar a un contenedor ahora mismo —contestó levantándose de su lugar, seguido de Satori que lo abrazo por las piernas.

—¡Espera! ¡No seas un gruñetas, Eita!

Resopló y se sentó de nuevo, odiaba que el contrario hiciera esa clase de teatritos sin importarle su entorno. La tarde se fue entre voleibol, pases, saltos, remates y otros términos que no eran extraños para Semi, sólo que no estaba metido a fondo en ello, caso contrario del pelirrojo que le devolvía la vida a los ojos cuando mencionaba algo que le gustaba.

* * *

—Recuerda mandarme algún maldito mensaje y por favor báñate todo los jodidos días, ¿qué tan difícil es?

—Mi querido y preocupado Eita, no sabes qué tan difícil puede ser para un ser siquiera el respirar y ponernos a discutir sobre si es necesario bañarse todo los días es para extenderse, un tema…

—¡Sólo hazlo! —Sentenció con un puño listo para ir directo al ya maltrecho rostro de su amigo.

—¡Awww! ¡Preocupado por mí! —Dijo tocándose el pecho—. Lo haré para demostrar todo el cariño que ahora me profesas.

Semi sólo rodo los ojos y agregó—: Nos vemos, Satori.

—Adiós, Semisemi.

Eita quiso decir algo más, pero llevaba tanto tiempo como amigo de ese pelirrojo loco que prefiero sólo darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, preocuparse en el interior era todo lo que le quedaba.

* * *

La dona se acababa y el sabor a chocolate desaparecería de nuevo de su boca.

—Las cosas buenas jamás duran —susurró sin más, seguía sentado en la orilla de la banqueta, miraba al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba un establecimiento o recuerdos de este ya que el letrero estaba cubierto por la mugre ¿Quién seguía negando la suciedad en la ciudad? El diseño de las plantas ahora ni siquiera se podrían reconocer, pero él que lo vio en su mejor momento sabe que hay rosas y una mariposa…

—¿Satori?

El joven alza su rostro y la luz de la tarde le evita ver bien a la persona, pero conoce la voz. En realidad le sorprende que pueda reconocerla aun con el paso del tiempo.

—Vaya, si eres tú, muchacho. Cuanto tiempo.

«Debí irme y no sentarme» pensó mientras se levantó del suelo y sonríe de manera poco convencional. Ver a ese hombre parado frente a él le recordó los miles de motivos por los cuales no se paseaba por esa zona.

—Demasiado, ¿no? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir y en realidad no podía creer que pudiera aun formular palabras, el pasado estaba presente en forma de un señor mucho más mayor de lo que recordaba. _¡Horror!_

—¡Mírate! En serio has crecido —Mencionó el hombre con asombro y sin poder ocultar la felicidad en su tono de voz, Tendou por consiguiente miraba el suelo y pudo ver un par de zapatos pequeños al lado del hombre, al ver que pertenecían a una niña que lo miraba fijamente y con curiosidad una pregunta cruzó por su mente: «¿Esa habrá sido mi mirada cuando niño?».

—No iba a creer que me vería igual —Estaba agradecido de tener de amigo a Eita y al hongo, podía entablar conversaciones normales gracias a ello que si no ya hubiera dicho que le gustaba el helado de chocolate y huido, en que eso ya lo estaba planeando volver realidad con o sin experiencia para entablar platica con otros humanos.

—En realidad sí.

Ese comentario le provocó un impulso bastante intenso por salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no lo dejaron; muy clavadas en las palabras de melancólica tristeza de ese ser maduro, lo ataban y le causaban miedo por igual. La sensación que le recorrió por todas las venas sanguíneas era muy potente y sólo habían sido tres palabras.

«¿No que no mataban las palabras? ¡A mí ya me acuchillaron tres veces!» pensó Satori.

—¡Que mal! Digo es que si yo fuera así de pequeño aún podría subirme a las resbaladillas ¡Sería genial aun poder subirme a ellas! —Evitaba a toda costa mirar directo a los ojos contrarios aun cuando hablaba con soltura—. Pero hablando fuera de ello, ¿es su hija? —La niña rápido se ocultó detrás de su padre sin soltarle la mano.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, sí, sí. Lo es. Se llama Haruko —Contestó con un notable cariño y ánimo a su niña a salir de su escondite—. Saluda, hija.

—Hola —susurró, el delgado joven sólo le saludo con su mano en respuesta—. ¿Tu cabello es así?

—¿Cómo así? ¿Rojo? ¿Fantástico? ¿Fabuloso? ¿Despampanante? ¿Cuál erizo o cactus? No sé, antes tenía un peinado genial, pero una mañana desperté y estaba…

—Rojo —Interrumpió la niña.

—Siempre, puedes preguntarle a tu padre para confirmar mis palabras.

La niña volteó a ver a su padre que por esa ocasión no le regresó la mirada, parecía encantado por el chico frente a ellos, así que la niña de nuevo volvió a verlo. No podía ver nada nuevo que en otras personas o eso creía ella, en que debía reconocer que su cabello era súper llamativo.

—Veo que tampoco cambio tu carácter, eso es bueno.

—Bueno, algunas personas dicen lo contrario, pero ni modos —dijo sintiéndose un poco más incómodo porque no sabía qué hacer y eso significaba sólo una cosa—. Fue un gusto, tengo que irme, estoy ocupado.

—Por supuesto, fue un gusto volver a verte —El señor sonrió con melancolía.

—Pero no estabas haciendo nada —afirmó la niña ya que cuando lo encontraron estaba sentado en la banqueta mirando a la nada.

—Haruko, calla —siseo su padre y ella no comprendió.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedes pasar toda tu vida haciendo nada.

Con ello dicho Tendou se dio la vuelta con la intención de no volver ahí nunca más, pero sabe mejor que nadie que esa era una gran mentira.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento y el celular sonó, con el tono de llamada supo al instante de quién era, aparte era la única persona que tenía su nuevo número y la única que tenía agendada.

—Eita, no ha pasado ni dos días, estoy bien, no pasa nada. No me llames que siento que estás comenzando a corresponder cuatro años de amor no correspondido y cuando me entere que te casas con Tsutomu me suicidare aventándome desde…

—¿Acaso estás respirando? ¡Deja de escupir tanta mierda, imbécil!

—Ah, la dulce realidad. ¡Sólo Eita puede insultarme y así pueda yo sentir tanto amor con ello! —dijo tirando las llaves al piso y arrojando sus zapatos mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la chaquete y se arrojó sin gloría a su cama. Olía mal, olvido que estuvo con esa ropa húmeda y apestosa por dos días ahí recostado, pero oye, apestosa estaba bien.

—¿Estás en casa?

—¿Quieres venir a mi cama está caliente sólo…

—El compañero de habitación de Goshiki necesita ayuda de nuevo.

—Taichi me odia.

—Por eso Goshiki me lo está diciendo.

—¡Y no lo niegas!

—No hay nada que negar.

Tendou hizo un ruidito lastimero que como siempre su amigo lo ignoró, sin más opción continuó Satori—: ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana en la tarde, así que duerme.

—Me conoces tanto, ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¡Más bien! ¿Cuándo te divorcias de Tsutomu?

—Cuando te mueras.

—Uy, así que chiste tiene —Rió, Semi también lo hizo.

—¿Me darás de comer? —preguntó haciendo ovillo en la parte no apestosa de su cama.

—Goshiki lo hará, estaré yo en la universidad en exámenes.

—¿Comienzan mañana? —Porque de eso hablaron en la comida, aun cuando él fue el que hablo mucho más. «¿Por qué siempre me coordino yo con tus exámenes, Eita?».

—Sí, finales.

—Te veré menos.

—No es que nos viéramos tanto.

—¡Sufre de mi falta de presencia, Eita! ¡No ves que me estás rompiendo el corazón!

—Ya —dijo desde el otro lado. El pelirrojo podía escuchar que estaba hojeando algunas cosas, seguro era sus libretas, libros o similares.

—Dile al pequeño Tsutomu que estaré en la tarde.

—Lo haré, por favor báñate antes de venir.

—Claro, mami.

Semi no lo insulto, en realidad suspiró cansado y entonces Tendou recordó que hoy mismo lo vio, lucía normal, pero Eita era bueno aparentando lucir bien, hasta cuando lo fue a buscar en el callejón de alguna parte desconocida de la cuidad; estaba tranquilo y sereno cuando seguro por dentro estaba asustado ¿O ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas? ¿Ese tipo de cosas pueden ser tomadas en un futuro como normales?

—Deberías dormir tú, ¿sabes? —dijo dándose la vuelta y ver que su ventana estaba con las cortinas bien cerradas, la luz del sol en la mañana estaría ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú quieres tomar el papel de madre?

—¡Eita, acabas de admitir que eres mi madre! ¡Yo sabía que era nuestra relación algo estilo Edipo!

Su risa continuó junto al sonido de la llamada cortada. Tan pronto pasaron los segundos su risa se fue apagando y aun así se sintió más vivo que en otros días. Semi le mando un mensaje firme y tan típico de él.

 _"Duerme, báñate, vístete bien y no llegues a la hora que quieras"._

—No sabes qué tan cansado es para una persona seguir y tratar de respirar, que discutir sobre si dormir es necesario o no será una gran plática que los mismos…

Estaba grabando un audio, estaba… prefirió ni siquiera mandarlo. Sólo contestó el mensaje con un: _"Lo haré"_.

El de cabellos grises leyó el mensaje con disgusto. Prefería mil audios estúpidos llenos de palabrería que la obediencia cansina de su amigo agotado de su propia existencia.

—Tsutomu —llamó, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.

—Diga —dijo el muchacho de cabello negro apareciendo con prisa. Eita sabía que había estado escuchando, sin duda preocupado por su tonto "superior".

—Satori ira en la tarde a tu cuarto, dile a Kawainishi que te diga todo referente a su computadora si no quiere hablar con él.

El chico asintió sin poder ocultar la alegría que eso le género y volvió a desaparecer, Eita sonrió.

* * *

Para Tendou dormir no era malo, en realidad le gustaba dormir y levantarse tan cansado que volvía a acostarse, sólo que a veces no podía dormir por lo mismo, eso paso hace dos días y al parecer su cuerpo aun le estaba anunciando que no deseaba descansar. Aun así cerró los ojos esperando que su cuerpo se rindiera. Lo logró, pero se levantó justo con el tiempo para meterse al baño, salir de su departamento aun con el cabello goteando y su mochila con todo lo necesario para su trabajo, se vistió bien porque Tsutomu era un boca floja amable y sin duda soltaría toda la sopa de ese día a Eita. El chiquillo no sabía cómo ocultarle algo al otro, ni a nadie conocido, era alguien de buen corazón y algo tonto.

—Amor mío, he llegado —llamó en cuanto tocó a la puerta del departamento de Eita, en cambio la puerta se abrió y obvio no era su mejor amigo, era el pequeño y alegre cabeza de tazón negro.

—Superior, E… Semi no se encuentra.

—Tsutomu, sé que le dices Eita, no te preocupes por mí —dijo entrando al lugar como si fuera el suyo—. Y deje de ser tu superior hace meses, así que no me digas así. Sólo Satori.

Goshiki se limitó a guardar silencio, sólo siguió al pelirrojo a la pequeña zona donde estaba el sofá.

—Acabo de hacer cuentas, tiene seis meses que deje de ser superior —Se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la sala-comedor—. Deberías dejar de decirme así.

De nuevo el silencio fue la respuesta del chico que camino en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto! —Exclamó levantándose de un salto—. ¿Qué me preparaste, pequeño Tsutomu?

—Lo que más le gusta.

—¡Helado de chocolate!

—Bueno, lo segundo.

Tendou rió y fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa, ese departamento era mucho más pequeño que él suyo, pero era obvio, Eita estudiaba, sus padres lograban apenas pagar sus matrículas y ese lugar, no podía exigir más. En cambio a él el gobierno le sustento el lugar, ese departamento se lo dieron en cuanto cumplió dieciocho y dinero cada año, dinero que debería servir para sobrevivir… Debería, muchas cosas deberían pasar y no lo hacían.

—En cuanto acabe de comer iremos a tu cuarto, no queremos que Taichi se enoje si cuando regrese me encuentre ahí aun.

—Está bien —dijo dándole el plato de espagueti italiano, no era su comida favorita como decía el chico, pero era lo que más le pedía al chiquillo en su primer año de carrera culinaria. Si era Tsutomu que lo hacía _"¡Todo era su comida preferida!"._

—¿Desde qué horas se fue, Eita?

—Hace cinco horas, ha estado bastante estresado por sus exámenes finales —dijo con calma.

—Ya veo, aun así fue a verme.

—Tenía que ir, después de todo usted le llamó hace dos días. Además me contó que estaba en un callejón cuando lo encontró.

—No fue la gran cosa, pequeño —Le estaba dando poca importancia al asunto—. ¿Ves? Un rasguño sin más.

Goshiki miró la herida en el labio y volvió a guardar silencio. Aunque el pelirrojo había dicho muchas veces que el pequeño frente suyo era un tonto, no lo era, era alguien demasiado amable, entusiasta y torpe, pero tonto sin duda nunca lo sería. Evitaba hablar o preguntar cosas que seguro su mejor amigo le indicó no debían mencionarse, se podría decir que Eita era su mejor amigo que estaba para regresarlo a la realidad por muy jodida que fuera y Tsutomu era su amigo que le recordaba que se podía emocionar cual niño olvidándose del resto.

—Deberían salir.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el pelinegro ahora confundido por el repentino cambio de conversación. Pero el delgado joven ya no menciono nada y se limitó en comer su espagueti que estaba más rico de lo que recordaba, Tsutomu se estaba luciendo solo.

La universidad Central. La maldita universidad y su enorme campus, había olvidado lo grande que era, además lo lejano que estaban los departamentos universitarios de donde estaba el edificio donde vivía Eita, para la otra prefería tomar autobús que caminar el recorrido, peor aún porque ya llevaba dos personas que lo reconocían. ¿Era su cabello? Seguro lo era.

—¿Cómo te están yendo en las clases, pequeño y gran Tsutomu?

—¡Muy bien, superior! He aprendido muchas cosas y sobre todo poder usar ciertas cosas como experimentar con mi capacidad de creación ante la presión —dijo con entusiasmo, en que el chiquillo todo lo hacía con ese mismo espíritu—. ¿Sabía que la comida mexicana lleva en la mayoría de sus recetas diferentes tipos de picante? Trate de hacer una comida tradicional, pero fue tan horrible que fue la peor calificación que he tenido.

—Sí creo lo de picante —dijo mirando que había un mural en la zona de descanso que llevaba a su antigua zona de estudios y la de gastronomía. Curioso era una combinación ultra bizarra de dos carreras con nada en común. Ese mural era una idea que a él se le hubiera ocurrido si hubiera estado ahí en que seguro el dibujo sería más cutre—. Eita hace un par de meses me llevo a comer comida mexicana. Se puso rojo hasta de las orejas y lloraba como bebé.

—Me lo contó.

«Claro que te lo contó» pensó con diversión.

—Pero, ¿te rendiste de hacer comida mexicana?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Eso era lo que quería oír.

Estuvo todo el camino escuchando al pequeño hablar de todo lo aprendido y por aprender de su carrera con la misma energía como la ocasión en la que se conocieron, en ese camino donde ahora un mural bizarro se divisaba a la lejanía.

El cuarto compartido del pequeño hongo negro era distinto, seguía igual de compacto, pero ahora tenía muchas más cosas, muchas cosas de las dos personas que habitaban ahí, lo volvieron su cueva. Aunque era obvio que no encontraría nada referente a la carrera que Goshiki cursaba ya que iba a cocinar en casa de Eita porque no tenían espacio suficiente para eso en ese lugar, siempre había problemas por ello. Al principio Tendou le ofreció su departamento, pero muy lejos para el joven que tenía que levantarse más temprano sólo para poder llegar a tiempo. En ese tiempo sus dos únicos amigos se conocían en persona, Satori les contaba cosas del contrario a cada uno. Sólo hasta cierto incidente en el que estuvo noqueado por alcohol que los dos se conocieron, Goshiki en pánico que le pedía ayuda a Eita. Desde entonces su mejor amigo tuvo que preocuparse más del pelirrojo y que no envenenara al más joven.

—¿Qué debo reparar? —preguntó mientras seguía hurgando con su mirada porque Taichi lucía tan calmado e inmóvil, pero era una tempestad oculta, no tocaba nada que luciera de su pertenencia. No se limitó en cuanto sabía que alguna cosa u objeto era de su pequeño.

—La laptop de Kawainishi —dijo el pelinegro que se acercó a un mueble o más bien el mueble donde guardaba su ropa el hongo y ahí estaban dos de esos aparatos, pero una tenía estikers, varios de ellos regalos de Satori y la otra era algo sin personalizar.

—¿Virus? ¿Algo por el estilo?

Le explicó el problema del aparato y él se dispuso a trabajar con las cosas que traía en su mochila. Ese chico no le pediría a él ni un favor directamente porque nunca se llevaron bien o mal, sólo que el joven no quería involucrarse con alguien como él. Si Satori estuviera en sus cinco sentidos tampoco quisiera juntarse consigo mismo, así que no comprendía el apego que le tenían Tsutomu y Eita.

* * *

El joven acompaño a su superior hasta la parada de autobús, pudo notar que la ruta no era en la dirección donde habitaba, pero estaba acostumbrado a guardar silencio aun si no quisiera. Eita le enseño que era mejor no provocar el peor lado de Satori, en que él nunca lo hubiera conocido, pero no quería ser odiado por alguien que apreciaba y admiraba, sobre todo veía como un amigo.

—Gracias por todo, superior.

—Nah, sólo fue remplazar algunas cosas de la laptop, sólo dile que no crea que toda mi vida preciosa me la pasaré sin cobrándole —Dicho eso, muy bien sabía que mentía, nunca le cobraría a un amigo de su pequeño hongo negro… Entonces comenzó a pensar que Goshiki debía buscarse mejores amigos. Eita era un gruñón, con poco sentido de la moda y un anciano mentalmente que nunca parcharía sus sentimientos de honguito, Taichi era… Taichi, ni se diga de Kenjirou y él, él ya era un desastre desde antes de conocer a Semi.

—¿Hiciste más amigos, pequeño Tsutomu?

—¡Los hice! —dijo con entusiasmo y una de esas sonrisas que le hicieron que le agradara desde un principio a Satori.

—¿Son amargados como Kenjirou y Taichi? ¿Son tan geniales como este genial hombre? —Se señaló—. Deja de fraternizar con amigos amargados, un hongo necesita también de sol y no sólo penumbras.

—No entiendo —Aun así le sonrió—. Cuando quiera puedo presentárselos.

—Oh, dioses. El niño me quiere presentar a sus amigos —Satori fingía un tono un poco más agudo para darle toque femenino con índoles maternales—. Me gustaría…

—¿Me puede dar su número, superior?

—Viene el autobús, pídeselo a Eita, él sin mucha pena te lo dará y cuídate, nos vemos.

El chico asintió y se despidió del mayor.

—Debería volver a la universidad… —susurró al ver el autobús marcharse con su superior dentro. Eita le había pedido que debía contarle todo lo que pasara hoy con el pelirrojo, pero no era algo para alarmar, tal vez sólo mencionar el tomar una ruta diferente, pero hasta ahí. Le contaría sin falta, pero esperaría a que terminara sus exámenes, no debía preocuparlo, sólo esperaba que está decisión no provocara un incidente similar al de hace seis meses, la imagen de su superior en la bañera de su departamento cubierto de golpes le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—¿Puedes darme el número del superior, Eita? —Fue el audio que mando en cambio.

* * *

Desde ese lado y por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver el letrero, pero sabía dónde estaba y para él eso era suficiente, todo lo que necesitaba.

La mariposa era la sonrisa de su madre, siempre revoloteaba y las flores eran su padre naciendo, creciendo en todo momento, eso siempre pensaba en cuanto cerraba los ojos y los recordaba. Que patético era su persona, no superaba algo tan lejano y prefería cometer tantas idioteces sólo por algo del pasado…

 _—Satori._

Pudo imaginar la voz de su madre y con ello se retiró del lugar. Caminaría hasta su casa, daba igual, no podía gastar dinero de más, aun ni terminaba el año y se quedaba sin monetario o tal vez no. No era consciente de sus gastos y la cantidad que le quedaba.

* * *

Todo el día siguiente se la pasó durmiendo, recibió dos bonitos y bien entusiasta mensajes de Goshiki, al parecer le pidió el número a su chico gruñón, le mostró una fotografía de esos susodichos amigos. ¡Pero vamos! Era Taichi, el chiquillo de nombre Kenjirou, dos chicos abrazados, no, el más emocionado era el rubio con un extravagante mechón negro y abrazaba a otro chico de cabello negro. También en la foto estaba una rubiecita aterrada en una esquina junto a otra rubia bastante candente y entusiasta a su lado otro rubio; de lentes y mirando su celular. Ese último de alguna manera le recordaba a otra persona y que ahora mismo no tenía la menor idea. Pero que le recordaba a alguien era porque ¡Le recordaba a alguien!

—¿Qué clase de circo es eso? —Preguntó divertido por esa foto, nada cuadraba, sobre todo por la mirada amargada del de lentes, Kenjirou y Taichi—. Te digo que busques amigos más alegres y vas con los amargos, este niño. Eita debe supervisarlo mejor.

Toda la tarde siguió en su cama, respondió el mensaje del pequeño hongo y volvió a perderse en su techo, no tenía hoy el menor deseo de moverse y en serio ese día en específico le estaba costando respirar, como si sus pulmones le dolieran por cada inhalación de aire. Tal vez ya se estaba muriendo, tal vez ya dejaría de existir para bien humano. En que si era para bien humano él debería seguir viviendo…

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos ya era de noche y su estómago proclamaba por alimento y lo único salubre en su refrigerador era agua, lo demás olía a desecho toxico y tenía el aspecto perfecto para mutar en algún ser vivo sin forma. Contó sus monedas del saco que no se quitó y salió.

Arrojó el bote de jugo y la bolsa donde venía el pan, podía gastar más y aun así prefirió no hacerlo, sobre todo porque el hambre no era tan fuerte como sus ganas de dormir. Podía rodear el parque e ir por el camino más corto, pero ahora no deseaba volver, al parecer caminar le volvía a la vida o fue esa dona que tenía poderes energéticos.

«¡Válgame los dioses no existentes! El pan da vida».

—Eita, creo que descubrí algo genial. ¡Algo que revolucionara tu amargura!

Envió el audio, pero no espero respuesta alguna, siquiera que la otra persona lo llegara a leer. Era normal que en los exámenes finales ni lo parchara, pero pudo ver que vio lo enviado.

—Oye, si me piensas dejarme en visto al menos escucha los putos audios que me estoy quedando afónico declarando mi amor por ti, maldito desgraciado sin alma —Volvió a enviar un audio con el mismo resultado.

—lo lograste, ya está roto. ¡Roto como tu maldito humor!

Con hecho eso se dio por satisfecho, molesto a Eita o algo así.

Sacó de su saco la cajetilla de cigarros y se llevó una a la boca, se sentó en una mesa de picnic, ahí podría hasta dormir si le placía, esperando que ningún loco violador o robot basurero lo confundieran. Su mirada paso directo a la figura que iba a su propio ritmo, al principio le costó reconocerlo, pero su memoria era bastante buena, todo lo guardaba y para mala suerte eso le afectaba. No pudo evitar reír porque sólo hoy en la mañana lo había mencionado y ahí estaba caminando en una dirección desconocida.

—¡Vivirá por aquí? —susurró para sí mismo expulsando un poco de humo. Satori sabía muy bien que la universidad Metropolitana queda al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba bastante lejos…

«En que si tiene un robot ayudante significa que tiene dinero».

Suspiró y se recostó en la mesa recordando las dos ocasiones únicas ocasiones en las que tuvieron algo así como una conversación, en que siendo realista huir de un drogadicto y usarlo de escudo no eran muy buenas pláticas para llevar. Sin ser completamente consciente llevo una de sus manos al cuello de su camisa, usaba de cuello largo porque las marcan aún estaban un poco visibles y no quería preocupar de más a Eita y a Tsutomu. Después de todo era suficiente verlo golpeado en un callejón. Se rió al pensar que se la pasaba de callejón en callejón y no por ser un prostituto.

—Que mal, ni me pagan por ser saco de boxeo —dio una calada a su cigarrillo y continuó ahí sin pensar mucho, sin buscar nada.

Después de tres cigarros dio por terminado su meditación falsa y las energías ficticias de la dona se esfumaron con el humo de sus cigarros, camino sin prisa y por esa razón en cuando diviso al robot y a Wakatoshi no pudo evitar pasar disimuladamente para chismear y curiosear. ¡Que vamos! Su vida era bien aburrida que debía alimentarla con ver la ajena por diversión.

—¡Wow! ¡Origami! —Se le soltó la lengua. ¿Cuándo no pasaba eso?

Satori se quedó estático al ver al robot de cabellos claros derramar lágrimas, su cuerpo se erizó y el miedo le provocó un hueco enorme en el estómago que aún no entendía cómo no había vomitado su dona energética. Las lágrimas y tristeza ajena le recordaron a su madre destrozada, a su padre en…

Jaló un poco la manga de su saco y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas ajenas.

—¿Ustedes frecuentan mucho este lugar? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero fue todo lo que su cabeza pudo formular y sus ganas de bromear se habían marchitado por culpa de la tristeza robótica frente suyo.

—Sí —La voz entre cortada del robot provocó que sus manos temblaran.

—Entonces reprime todo, sabes hacerlo muy bien y ahora es momento que lo hagas. Es una orden.

El robot lo miró bastante perdido, sus lágrimas seguían brotando, pero volteó a ver al chico fornido.

—¡Dile que es una orden! —exigió Satori.

—Hinata… es una orden.

* * *

Editado el día 29/Enero/2018

Este capítulo sigue siendo mi favorito porque al fin agregó a Satori a la trama, después de todo es un personaje importante para ella, es un protagonista. ;u;

Así que editar lo poco que tuve que editar me alegra.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	8. Curiosidad

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

Curiosidad

Hinata obedeció. No existía ninguna clase de acción prescrita o establecida en su sistema respecto a derramar fluidos desde sus ¿ojos? Entonces tampoco debería existir tal orden, aun así su deber es seguirla tal cual. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, su memoria bloqueo el recuerdo que tanto le afecto y tenía frente suyo a un pelirrojo que lucía enfermo, a punto de caer desmayado ahí o eso le decían sus lecturas.

—Bien, no vuelvas hacer eso aquí —sentenció acomodando su saco—. Nunca en lugares concurridos por ustedes dos o con gente conocida. Claro, que pueden hacerlo en lugares que no los conozcan.

El robot miró el dedo que lo señalaba, Satori deseo no haber salido de su cama por una desgraciada dona nada rica y rancia, ni le quitó el puto hambre. No debía gastarse esa cajetilla de cigarros, le duraban todo el mes, en esos momentos quería acabárselos ahora mismo. Tronó la lengua y siguió su camino, por dos razones; la primera porque ninguna de las dos personas parecía reaccionar y segundo porque sí, no había necesidad de tener razones sólo para largarse a la vil mierda si lo deseaba.

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió qué? —preguntó Yamaguchi con una expresión de terror y alarma, dejó al fin de mirar a la tableta. Fue la primera vez en el día que le ofrecía su atención al pelirrojo, no quería admitir que estaba siendo un poco infantil al enfadarse con Hinata por ocultar sus recientes emociones, él también fue así al principio, pero creía que el otro ocultaba más… Aunque eran sólo suposiciones suyas. Como cualquier suceso desde hace años…

—Tal como escuchó —continuó.

El pecoso no podía salir de su asombro, el relato del chico a su lado trataba de que alguien era consciente de la naturaleza de éste y en vez de alarmarse o denunciar el suceso, los ayudo dándole consejos. No debería de preocuparle tanto ya que él era al fin y al cabo como Hinata, rodeado de miles de personas que lo sabían y lo ocultaban de los peligros. Él creía tal vez diferente la situación desde fuera de su zona de confort, nunca había salido más allá de ese callejón… No, debía dejar de pensar de más, está bien.

—¿Qué tipo de problema fue el que sufriste? —preguntó con curiosidad, aun sabiendo que el contrario no diría nada, sólo abrirá la boca dando un simple informe de los hechos.

—Similar a mis anteriores desperfectos.

—Yo no puedo saber cuáles son dado que nunca he estado presente y quisiera…

—Puede preguntarle a mí amo por ello.

El castaño sólo suspiró, claro que una parte le molesto y aun así no quería tomárselo a mal.

—Eres terco —susurró y continuó con su chequeo, desde el momento que le quitó el chip de comandos le pidió a Wakatoshi que le llevara a Hinata para revisiones continuas, claro que aun cuando dijo continuas tampoco significa que deberían ser todos los días cosa que el hombre hacía. No mentiría que le gustaba tenerlos ahí, le agradaba mucho, pero le preocupaba causarle molestia a los dos.

—¿Qué hizo la persona antes de irse? —Al final la curiosidad ganaba aun cuando uno mismo quería ser tan "fisgón" en un asunto al cual no era participe.

—En realidad parecía bastante enfermo según mis limitadas lecturas al estado físico de un humano, pero tal cual nos ayudó, se marchó.

—Es muy extraño ver a humanos así, tal vez trabaje en el mercado —dijo para sí mismo—. Son sólo suposiciones mías…

Hinata miraba las expresiones que surgían en el joven pecoso, la forma de pestañar, de fruncir el ceño y arrugar los labios sólo le demostraba cuando real, humano era ese ser frente suyo. Tadashi Yamaguchi era humano y no existía otra verdad.

El joven pecoso dejó su tableta en una pequeña repisa, estaba analizando la situación y sólo podía haber dos opciones lógicas: la primera era que la persona conocía el tipo de robots similares a Hinata, pero si los conocía ¿Por qué no reportarlo? ¿Alguien más aparte del mercado protegía a robots así? ¿Existían más? Muchas más cuestiones aparecían en su primera opción. La segunda era que el hombre estaba muy perdido de sus cinco sentidos para siquiera pensar si lo que hacía un autómata era normal o no. No podría estar seguro de nada.

—¿Habías visto a esa persona antes? —preguntó volviendo su atención al pelirrojo.

—Afirmativo.

—¿Wakatoshi lo conoce?

—Eso es bastante imposible, sus encuentros han sido tan cortos y sin importancia que el amo nunca lo reconocerá.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—No, sólo su nombre. Satori Tendou.

—Comprendo… —susurró el castaño, no sabía cómo actuar o sentirse ante esa situación, él no estaba involucrado y aun así quería que esas dos personas no lucieran afectadas. Se sentía en desventaja al no tener el conocimiento de algo así, nunca antes había tenido problemas de ese tipo por nunca salir más lejos a la entrada de ese callejón.

—El sujeto hace un par de días se presentó a mi amo, no comprendí la plática ni sus razones, ni el mismo Wakatoshi Ushijima comprendió.

Yamaguchi se llevó la mano a la barbilla y medito un poco—: Eso quiere decir que desde un principio el chico es bastante ¿incomprensible?

—Para mí todos los humanos lo son.

«También estás entrando a la incomprensibilidad, Hinata» pensó con una decaída sonrisa.

—Supongo que deberás tener cuidado desde ahora.

—Lo tengo contemplado, no se preocupe. He de detener mis errores con mi sistema.

—Está bien —dijo después de segundos en silencio.

Hinata pudo ver ese gesto del contrario, como robot con poca información de lectura tanto de rostros como de síntomas no podía descifrar qué quería expresar, pero parecía ser lo contrario a lo que salía de su boca.

—Me gustaría que le diera de sugerencia a Wakatoshi Ushijima el volver añadir el chip de comando.

Yamaguchi sólo suspiró dejando salir su frustrante enojo repentino al escuchar la sugerencia del chip, no era la primera vez. Habían pasado cuatro días y en los cuatro que vino a ser revisado pedía la sugerencia.

—Ushijima responderá lo mismo así que me limitare a darle el examen hecho como tal, si no tienes otra sugerencia mejor entonces te pediré que no la vuelvas a repetir —Él también podía jugar el mismo juego, si el pelirrojo quería ser considerado como un robot él lo haría.

—Podría hacer una nueva grabación para Wakaotshi Ushijima, se ira de viaje y debe estar al tanto de mi desperfecto.

Los ojos de las dos máquinas vivientes se encontraron y una de ellas sonrió de manera imperceptible.

—Eso sí puedo hacerlo —Miró el reloj—. ¿Qué tipo de viaje será?

—Quiere visitar otras ciudades cercanas, tomar fotografías en su mayoría.

—Entiendo, suena agradable —Y antes de encender el programa de grabación recordó algo—. ¿Eso no le afectara en las clases en la Universidad? Es tan a mitad de semestre, ¿no?

—Wakatoshi Ushijima tiene suspendidas todas sus clases extracurriculares y deportivas por el incidente en la universidad Metropolitana por lo que resta del año.

—Oh, escuche de ello. Toda la zona entre bioquímica y mecatrónica esta devastada, pero Ushijima no estudia administra de empresas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Está en lo correcto, Tadashi Yamaguchi —dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa y colocándose la playera que usaba ese día—. Los edificios son divididos por una enorme plaza, Bioquímica, Administración de empresas y mecatrónica seguido a varios metros se encuentran los edificios deportivos.

—¿Tan mala fue la explosión? En los reportes sólo anunciaron pequeños desperfectos.

—La explosión por si sola afecto gran parte de los tres edificios principales, lo que afecto a los otros fueron las tuberías contaminadas por el líquido que escurrió el aparato que exploto.

Estaba asombrado por lo relatado y preguntó—: ¿No fue un atento o algo similar? Sé que tiene más de un siglo de uno, pero me parece muy extraño.

—No, fue un proyecto final que aún estaban probando y que les salió muy mal a los dos estudiantes, los dos pertenecían a las otras carreras.

—¡En serio! Causaron tanto desastre dos personas, es bastante curioso lo que pueden hacer sólo dos humanos —Miraba al techo tratando de imaginarse la situación, pero ni siquiera podría pensar en cómo dos seres provocaban tanto desastre por un simple proyecto universitario. Volvió la vista al pelirrojo y sonrió.

—Continuemos con esto, no debemos hacer esperar más a Ushijima.

* * *

Miró la sonrisa de Yamaguchi antes de salir de su establecimiento, de alguna manera logró recordar la voz de alguien desconocido hablar respecto a las sonrisas, que de algunas personas brotaban ciertas cosas, muchas otras resplandecían y la del chico con pecas era centellante como estrellas. Ojala pudiera retener ese pensamiento, pero se esfumara más fácil que hojas en otoño.

* * *

Su celular estaba sonando, era el ruidito bastante molesto que le dio como tono de llamada para su pequeño y encantador hongo. Todo estaría normal y esa llamada le haría sonreír un poco si no fueran las malditas cinco de la mañana.

—Espero que Eita esté sufriendo una maldición por los años de rechazo a mi amor infinito, Tsutomu.

—Bueno… E… Semi me dijo que lo llamara a esta hora.

—¿Para qué demonios?

—Desayunar.

—¿Desayunar? ¿Quiere que vaya a su desgraciada casa… —Se había levantado de su cama y al parecer su cabeza ya estaba trabajando—. ¿Estás en casa de Eita?

—Sí.

—¿Te quedaste a dormir?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

—Cuatro meses.

—¡Ese infiel! Vio que deje de ir y sólo a los dos meses sin mi presencia me remplazo con un producto mejor y nuevo. ¿En serio ya vives ahí desde hace cuatro?

—Yo no vivo…

—No voy a ir, me voy a dormir ahora mismo —Colgó, se acurruco de nuevo en su cama apestosa, debía cambiar las sabanas y lavarlas… pero ese día no sería y mucho menos a las cinco de la mañana.

Estaban por dar las siete de la mañana y se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de ese maltido mejor amigo. Ya vería que su casero sería mejor que él, obvio Goshiki lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, Eita seguro que sí escuchó esos audios y ahora se la estaba pagando o quizás ese castigo sucedía por verlo golpeado de nuevo. Después de ese desayuno obligatorio y rico se acostó en el sofá usado de su amado y amargado amigo, Goshiki se la pasó limpiando los trastes usados, por un momento se sintió igual de cómodo que hace seis meses.

—Superior, ¿quiere postre?

—Pequeño y gran Tsutomu sabes que eso no se pregunta. Más bien ¿De qué hablamos?

—Helado de chocolate.

—¡Gracias dioses del antiguo Egipto por dejarme vivir un día más!

Goshiki rió, siempre reía con esa forma de expresarse de su superior y por un momento creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero sabía que no sería así, seis meses habían pasado y su superior seguía haciendo lo mismo. Volvió aparecer por un conflicto, sólo duraría una semana y volvería a desaparecer, Eita tendría que buscarlo. Tsutomu de nuevo quedaba en segundo plano, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo que lleva conociendo a su superior no se podía comparar con los cuatro años que tienen Eita y éste de amigos.

—Tengo que ir a clases, pero está en su casa.

Tendou iba a decir un comentario con doble sentido, pero lo evitó y se despidió con cariño del hongo pequeño, alegre y negro.

* * *

Hinata miraba a su amo, los dos se habían retirado de la mansión muy temprano para ir a la tienda de Yamaguchi a la hora exacta que abría, el muchacho no parecía ni disgustado ni mucho menos, cada día sonreía más… o más bien él era consciente de la sonrisa y mejillas coloreadas llenas de pecas. Wakatoshi desayunaba en esos momentos en un restaurante y la memoria atrofiada que tenía el robot atrajó un recuerdo; uno donde un niño de siete años desayunaba en una mesa enorme sólo con su compañía.

 _—¿Su madre no lo acompaña a desayunar?_

 _—No —dijo comiendo el brócoli sin muchas ganas—. En realidad no recuerdo si lo hacía antes y aun así siento que alguien hace falta, pero no es mi madre._

 _Hinata no dijo nada, ni el niño volvió a abrir la boca._

Si no era su madre ¿Entonces quién? ¿Qué había pasado con el padre de su amo? Hinata llegó y nunca conoció a un señor Ushijima. Sólo era mencionado por trozos de una mente perdida en la voz de un niño.

* * *

 _—Recuérdalo, Satori. No puedes decirle a la gente conocida que soy tu madre y si te preguntan tu sólo lo niegas, lo niegas las veces que sea necesario. Hasta que tú mismo creas que es verdad._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Satori, mi pequeño Satori, promételo. Por mí, ¿sí?_

 _—Lo prometo, ma…_

El dolor de cabeza que le produjo el sólo dormir en el sofá de Eita y los malditos recuerdos fue mucho peor que dormir dos días seguidos. Miró la hora en su celular y comprendió que debía irse a casa antes de que el hongo regresara, Eita obvio se la pasaba encerrado en las instalaciones de su carrera. Un vil bicho en alguna esquina dormido, rió de sólo imaginárselo.

Ciertas cosas en Satori le provocaban dolor a tal punto en el que sólo inhalar aire lo podría noquear, ahora mismo es el pasado almacenado en su cráneo de genio incomprendido. ¿Estaba bien considerarse un genio? ¡Claro que sí! Debía considerarse uno. Un genio loco más bien…

Del pasado a los robots era un camino bastante extraño y uno solo a la vez, más cuando ingresaste a cinco carreras y te quedaste en mecatrónica e ingeniería robótica, que son la misma mierda con variaciones. Los robots afectaban a Satori de la peor manera hasta el punto de enfermarse en un instante, pero no cualquiera tipo de ayudante mecánico provocaba eso…

—¡Superior!

«Has sido demasiado lento, Satori Tendou».

Al voltear a ver al chico hongo se notaba la preocupación no mencionada y el apuro de no verlo desaparecer.

—Tengo que ir hacer algo, pequeño.

—¿No quiere comer conmigo?

—Que sea mejor cuando el amargado moho de Eita salga de exámenes.

Goshiki sólo pudo asentir y sonreír más decepcionado de lo que quería expresar. De nuevo su superior desaparecería y lo volvería a ver con alguna herida en el rostro, además un poco más distante.

Ese día en que muy cansado estaba se dispuso a sacudir su departamento como le exigía Eita. Abrió los ventanales de la sala, limpio la cocina, los trastes que nunca usaba sólo eran de nuevo echados a la lava vajillas y vueltos a su lugar. El refrigerador vaciado, limpiado y el agua fue su alimento del día. Su cama al fin perdió las sabanas, pero ya no pudo más, sólo se arrojó y ahí quedo. ¡Tan patético!

«¿Acaso la gente se da cuenta de cómo se hunde en un hueco de miseria sin sentido? Aun sabiéndolo prefieren no luchar. ¿Qué hacen los que luchan?». Pensó con la cara entre las almohadas.

—Uno quiere ver sólo lo que le conviene.

«A mí me conviene». Mientras pensaba eso apareció un recuerdo.

 _—Usted es el "superior" del que ha hablado Goshiki._

 _Tendou se giró curioso por la voz que le llamaba, era un chico un poco más bajo que él, de cabello castaño claro y un corto más o menos similar al de su pequeño hongo negro, pero asimétrico, excéntrico, amargado. ¿Cómo conocía gente así alguien tan alegre?_

 _—Lo soy, ¿quién me busca?_

 _—Kenjirou Shirabu._

 _—Kenjirou, sí. Un gusto._

 _Pudo ver cómo el chico no parecía nada avergonzado al verlo, examinándolo y buscando algo más extraño que su cabello de color natural._

 _—¿Encontraste algo que te guste?_

 _—Sólo puedo ver a alguien que realmente no está aquí._

 _Satori sonrió de esa manera cortante, siniestra y muerta—: Es que no lo estoy._

No se hablaron más, el chico Kenjirou no comprendía su actitud y mucho menos Tendou buscaba que lo entendiera, además los dos seres estaban conectados sólo por alguien, era innecesario siquiera conocerse y para el pelirrojo le era suficiente tener tres cosas valorables en su poca existencia.

—Aunque ahora sólo quedan dos…

* * *

—¿Cuándo planeas irte de viaje, Ushijima? —preguntó Yamaguchi un poco más tímido e intimidado por meterse donde nadie lo mencionaba.

—En dos semanas —contestó Hinata a cambio, Wakatoshi parecía perdido en alguna parte de su mente y los dos lo notaban.

—Bueno, falta poco, espero que se diviertan en su viaje —El pecoso quería preguntar cuanto duraría el viaje, pero prefirió cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, no es necesario traer a Hinata todos los días y no va afectar tanto cuando te vayas de viaje. Podrás hablarme vía video llamada y resolveré todo problema sin importa si no es horario de trabajo… —El castaño volvió a sonreír. Hinata creía que era como un arma—. Yo estaré para todo lo que necesiten.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al fin Ushijima y el chico de pecas negó un poco avergonzado.

—No es algo para agradecer, lo hago con gusto. Sobre todo por la confianza que me están brindado y porque os considero más que clientes.

—Aun así, gracias.

Entonces Yamaguchi entre su vergüenza y alegría recordó algo más—: ¿Se han vuelto a topar con ese chico?

—¿Chico? —Wakatoshi estaba confundido ante la pregunta y volteó a ver a su acompañante buscando la respuesta.

—¿Satori Tendou? —cuestionó Hinata tan rápido comprendió que la pregunta fue hecha para él y no su amo, el joven delgado frente suyo en poco tiempo estaba provocando que actuara fuera de lo programado, en ese momento no debió preguntar, debió exigir una especificación mejor a lo interrogado…

—Sí —Ahí estaba de nuevo una tranquila y suave voz jugando con los labios alegres.

—No, como he dicho con anterioridad el nombrado sólo apareció y sin más se fue, no parece importarle mucho algo sobre nosotros.

—Comprendo —En esa ocasión el muchacho miró a su amo—. Si sucede algo puedes contar conmigo.

El pequeño robot no comprendía esa sensación que le recorría cuando le ignoraban de una manera tan obvia, eso lo hacían siempre, era una máquina y se dejaba en segundo plano, aun así le causaba un pequeño dolor en su cuerpo, como si se tensara.  
Tadashi se despidió de los dos en la entrada como estaba haciendo en esos días. Ushijima había estado llevando a Hinata todos los días desde su "reparación" para esos chequeos, sus motivos eran simples el viaje y que el pelirrojo no sufriera ningún problema como antes ya pasado, no lo recordaba como tal, pero su diario lo hacía mantener esa idea presente.

* * *

A su mente le gustaba jugarle chueco, muchas de las ocasiones de su vida. Entre el camino de ir con Morfeo y en la mortal realidad le trajo un recuerdo. Uno demasiado perfecto para destrui…

Un joven pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus cuencas robóticas, perdido y confundido, los fluidos internos de su… el robot ajeno le recordaba por una sola razón a su madre.

 _—Satori, ¿vas a casa?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Deberías decirle a tu padre que tiene que venir él a buscarte en vez de…_

 _—Discúlpeme mi interrupción atrevida, señora. El joven Satori debe llegar a casa a comer, está con el tiempo medido._

 _Satori pudo ver la expresión entre disgusto y aburrimiento en esa mujer._

 _—Claro —Despachó a su madre de manera desagradable, Satori hubiera dicho muchas cosas, muchas, cientos, miles de cosas a esa fea mujer, pero su madre estaba presente y seguro ella saldría más herida si actuaba de esa manera. El asco que le tenía a esa mujer fea no se comparaba para nada en sentirse mal por ver triste a su mamá._

 _—Vámonos —diciendo esto camino lo más rápido que podían sus piernas de ocho años._

 _—Satori._

 _—Esa mujer es fea._

 _—¡Satori!_

 _—Es la verdad, la más grande verdad del universo, m… —Tendou guardó silencio y bajó su cabeza, apretó fuertemente las cuerdas de su mochila pasaba dos personas conocidas—. ¿Puedo tener helado de chocolate después de comer?_

 _—Si su padre dice que sí, lo tendrá._

 _—Quiero que me cargues —dijo parándose frente a su mamá—. Es una orden._

 _—¡Dile que es una orden! —exigió Satori._

 _—Hinata… es una orden —dijo el grandulón bastante confundido._

 _—Como desee…_

 _—¡No mamá, no! ¡Tú también puedes desear! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué deseas?_

Los recuerdos del pasado y el presente se combinan, se levanta de la cama directo al baño vomitando el agua que ha digerido. No puede vomitar nada más, pero antes de que las lágrimas se atiborren en su cara y sus manos comiencen a lastimarle el cuello está en la regadera. El agua fría es la realidad. No hay fantasmas de órdenes, ni de regaños a un Satori pequeño, no existen. Sólo es él sin nada, él bajo el agua fría con la última ropa limpia.

* * *

Su amo ha estado bastante distante desde el momento que planeo salir de viaje, pareciera que él estuviera más disperso, se pierde así mismo en algo que Hinata no comprende. Se encuentran de nuevo en ese parque haciendo grullas, Wakatoshi sigue creándolas de una manera bastante peculiar, tal cual era niño, pero parece más determinado y Shouyou sólo las hace.

—Hinata… —susurró Ushijima.

—Dígame, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste a alguien diciendo: Cuando seas grande, Wakatoshi, te llevaré a ver diferentes lugares igual de llamativos que este?

Hinata de manera rápido busco en todos sus archivos esas palabras, la memoria trabaja en segundos abriendo y descomprimiendo ciertas cosas similares, pero sin encontrarlo.

—No, no tengo registro de algo similar.

—Ya veo —De nuevo su amo parece estar a miles de metros. Es el error que le provoca esa sensación de lejanía imaginaria.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ushijima miró a su acompañante y el pelirrojo no es consciente de lo que ha salido de sus labios. Hinata ahora mismo luce más pequeño y por alguna razón sentía que hace apenas ayer era mucho más alto que él. Su robot no cambia de apariencia y apenas se ha dado cuenta de ello. Desde que pensó en visitar otros lugares su cabeza le provoca pequeños dolores y recuerdos ajenos o es posible que sean recuerdos enterrados en su memoria. Esa frase es la que más retumba en el desierto viviente que es su mente.

—Señor, se le pide que vaya a cambiarse que las temperaturas de la temporada…

—Y yo te dije que dejes de fastidiar, que ya lo escuche dos veces y me vale un pimiento —dijo Satori hastiado de que ese maldito robot disciplinario lo siguiera desde hace tres putas calles. Desde que salió de su departamento para ser exactos. ¿Por qué no se largaba a buscar a alguien más para joder? Claro, no lo haría porque él había sido el único loco que se le ocurrió salir con toda su ropa mojada y su sesto de ropa sucia a la lavandería particular más cercana.

«Ni frío siento, ¿Qué temperaturas me estás diciendo robot loco?».

—La recomendación fue tomada, analizada y mandada a la quinta puerta del infierno, gracias —dijo Satori dando zancadas más rápidas. El robot tomó eso como la señal para detener su alerta y no repetírselo al humano, pero lo siguió porque así estaba establecido su programa.

Hinata reconoció a la persona que acaba de pasar y no apartaba su mirada de él, Wakatoshi siguió la misma dirección no por curiosidad por esa persona si no por la que tenía su autómata sobre ésta. Tal vez lo conocía, pero seguido Hinata continuó doblando las hojas y lo dejó pasar ya que si para Shouyou no era algo digno de mencionar entonces no necesitaba su atención ¿Así debía ser?

«Esa persona vive cerca de aquí, mucho más cerca de lo que vive Wakatoshi Ushijima» pensó dejando en una pequeña torre su grulla terminada. Analizó la ropa de su amo, chaqueta que lo cubría muy bien para el frío de la noche.

* * *

Tendou pudo ver el robot color azul con forma de buzón de correos detenido en la pared cercana a la entrada de esa lavandería pública. Gruñó con fastidio arrojando toda su ropa interior y sabanas, en otra lavadora arrojó su ropa de color, se quitó la chaqueta, su playera, calcetines y estuvo por quitarse los pantalones, pero de repente sintió el frío. Seguro era por su cuerpo escuálido, ni que antes tuviera mejor forma, era delgado desde siempre y joder…

—Que puto frío —susurró abrazándose. «¿No estamos apenas en Octubre? Si así vamos Noviembre será la cuarta era de hielo».

* * *

Wakatoshi guardaba en una bolsa todas las grullas hechas esa noche, siempre las guardaba en un lugar donde su madre no pudiera verlas, en que desde hace un tiempo ni revisaba las cosas que él tenía ahí. Sólo se preocupaba de manera superficial y sobre todo le prestaba atención al interés académico de su hijo. Hinata no comprendía las nuevas acciones de su amo, desde que fue anunciado por Tadashi Yamaguchi su error había tomado decisiones o actos bastante nuevos. Fotografías, ir a lugares nuevos, dentro de sus errores nacían las ganas de preguntar por esas acciones, pero se aferraba al terror que le causaba esa misma falla para no hacerlo.

* * *

Ropa limpia, él en casa y en su cama, todo estaba mejor. Todo menos los mensajes de Goshiki. Ahora recordaba la razón de sólo darle el nuevo número a Eita. Él nunca mandaba mensajes todos los días, Eita nunca le recordaba que alguien se preocupaba de su persona, sólo hasta que volvía a estar en problemas, de nuevo en su vicioso círculo de desastres depresivos. Tsutomu era demasiado bueno, demasiado de todo lo que le cansaba.

 _—Superior, ¿se va retirar? ¿Por qué?_

 _—Necesito vacaciones, estoy agotado._

La cara de su pequeño hongo negro le recordó a la de su padre. ¡Ah, su padre! Su triste y desolado padre. ¿Qué hacen las almas después de desprenderse del cuerpo? Él se encontraría con su padre o vagaría en busca de su madre en la basura metálica.

* * *

Después de retirarse de la habitación de su amo, Hinata se sentó en su silla asignada, observaba el jardín y esperaba…

 _—La energía recorre a la perfección, los sistemas de movimientos funcionan correctamente._

 _Lo han encendido, abre los parpados y sus nanofocos se dedican a enfocar._

 _—Alza el brazo derecho._

 _Hinata obedece, está mirando al frente de esa sala blanca.._

 _—Abriendo caja torácica —Él sólo miró como una mano del techo se acercó a él, el ruido de una tapa abriéndose seguido._

 _—Segunda batería cargándose, reservas de líquidos funcionando al cien por ciento._

 _Sintió como lo elevaban un poco y cerraban lo abierto._

 _—Estás listo para salir, pero sólo una cosa…_

 _El silencio duro más o menos cinco segundos._

 _—Kageyama._

Su cuerpo sintió una corriente eléctrica, el recuerdo atravesó el tiempo y fluye tan intenso como si fuera la primera vez. Tan real como hace años. Habían pasado 17 años en los que Hinata había salido de esa sala de construcción y reparación…

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Por qué lo dejó libre?

 _— Entonces reprime todo, sabes hacerlo muy bien y ahora es momento que lo hagas. Es una orden._

Ese joven pelirrojo sabía algo también, él sabía y por eso intervino…

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía que debía parar? ¿Era como él y Tadashi Yamaguchi?

* * *

Wakatoshi se ha percatado que su acompañante mira a una persona, Hinata sigue a Satori Tendou con la mirada sólo hasta perder su rastro y en seguida continua con las grullas, Ushijima no pregunta porque lo olvidara, en cualquier momento y aun así una pequeña curiosidad nace.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, está es la última hoja —dijo Hinata al percatarse de ello—. Sugiero ir por más, si no le importa yo iré a la tienda…

—¿Quién es? —pregunta a cambio.

—¿Disculpe? No comprendo la pregunta que ha formulado.

—Adelante, yo puedo esperar aquí —dijo a cambio, Wakatoshi bajo la mirada entre molesto y confundido.

Hinata se levantó y fue en dirección donde su GPS le indicaba se encontraba una papelería, no era tan tarde así que era posible estuviera aún abierta. Debía doblar en la siguiente esquina, pero no lo hizo, en la tienda de conveniencia estaba el pelirrojo comiendo unas frituras y leyendo una revista.

—Tendou, el gerente me dijo que no puedo dejarte seguir leyendo revistas en el establecimiento.

Satori volteó a ver a la mujer.

—Bueno, bueno la pago —Dijo sacando un billete de su pantalón, le dio la forma de un avión y lo arrojó perfectamente para que cayera cerca de la caja registradora—. Pagada y lo que sobra cóbrame una de esas donas rancias del otro día.

La chica sólo suspiró, en que para el pelirrojo era indescifrable si suspiraba agotada, divertida o algo similar, la mujer era poco expresiva. Una vez le pregunto si era un robot, la cachetada y la mirada ofendida le hicieron entender que no era el caso, eso era mejor. No le gustaba tener algo de conexión con…

—Por cierto —Volteó a verla y vio que señalaba afuera—. Creo que alguien te busca.

Siguió la dirección de ese elegante dedo femenino para encontrarse con el terror.

—Y yo creo que me iré antes, Shimizu —dijo Satori tomando la bolsa de frituras, la revista y la dona que le daba la chica que tenía una expresión bastante confundida. Él ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver a ese ser, no estaba interesado en ver si lo seguía.

Hinata no lo siguió, dobló en la esquina y siguió la ruta a la papelería eso se supone debería estar haciendo.

El miedo o la curiosidad, tal vez las dos cosas lo hicieron voltear después de cruzar la calle; no estaba y se sintió muy aliviado. Lo único malo de todo esto era que de nuevo iba en dirección a su departamento y el cansancio comenzaba apoderarse de su cuerpo, además ir derecho por el parque acortaba la distancia en cualquier momento volvería a su nido de sueño eterno. Todo su cuerpo se tenso tan pronto pudo ver al fornido y alto hombre sentado en una banca. Ahí estaba el dueño de ese ser monstruoso. Siempre le habían dicho de esa forma a él, pero el único monstruo era el robot ayudante de ese grandote.

—Wakatoshi.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático, ese sujeto tenía el oído tan agudo para escuchar su voz o él era una cacatúa extinta muy ruidosa.

—¿Lo conozco?

«Piensa algo rápido Satori. ¡No! Mejor mueve esas piernas larguiruchas y déjalo con la duda. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Eso debo hacer!».

—Me presente a ti y no puedes recordarme, es algo ofensivo. ¿Sabes? —dijo a cambio. «¿Acaso eres idiota?», se imaginó esa frase tal cual la hubiera dicho Asuka de Evangelion.

—Disculpa…

—Ay, te disculpas —dijo divertido y no lo está, se ríe de los nervios de su tontería—. No tienes.

—Realmente quiero saber quién eres.

—Olvídalo, no soy alguien importante, ni mucho menos hice algo para ser recordado —diciendo esto ahora sí sus piernas se movieron—. Nos vemos, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

«Vaya, que hasta su apellido me acuerdo» pensó con una diversión llena de pánico.

—Espere.

Y esa voz no era gruesa, no era intimidante, ni atractiva. Era bastante más suave, calmada y…

«Y, y, y, y, y». En su mente sólo salía esa letra. Corrió, debía correr.

—Hinata, ¿sabes quién es?

—Sí, lo conocemos —dijo acercándose a su amo, dejando las hojas de origami—. Es Satori Tendou y le debe un favor.

Por la expresión de Wakatoshi pudo captar que no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Lo ayudo o eso cree el contrario.

—Comprendo —dijo al final, Wakatoshi no se iba a cuestionar nada de Hinata, aceptaba todo lo que saliera de sus labios.

El robot por primera vez haría algo fuera de su sistema.

—Y él nos ayudó.

Ushijima dejó de doblar una hoja verde y miró a Hinata que seguía parado.

—¿En qué?

—Él sabe de mi falla.

Entre las redes de energía comenzaba a fluir algo más que recuerdos, miedo y dolor; curiosidad. Shouyou Hinata tenía curiosidad por esa persona llamada Satori Tendou.

Esa noche Tendou tuvo sueños de robots pelirrojos y pequeños, de voces del pasado y miedos gigantes.

* * *

Capítulo editado: 14/Febrero/2018

Aquí avise sobre un cambio sobre la trama, pero también sobre nuevas ideas de fanfics. Las parejas que hable en ese momento fueron BokuOi, TsukiYama y KuroKen, pero cambie el BokuOi al IwaOi. XD

Pero Bokuto seguirá apareciendo, bueno, no hablare de ello tanto porque son ideas en un futuro.

Respecto a la persona que dejo un comentario diciendo que comentaría lo necesario para que me vea actualizando: ¡Muchas gracias!  
Con o sin comentarios actualizare, en que estoy agradecida si me dejan uno o más de ellos. Eso alimenta mis ánimos y me esfuerzo un poco más por escribir.

Sin más que agregar.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	9. Cobarde

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

 **Cobarde**

 _El papel verde dejo de estar presente, las manos a su lado temblaban y lo que se encontró al alzar la vista fue a Hinata llorando._

— _¡Wow…_

Wakatoshi parpadeo varias veces antes de ser consciente de que se encontraba despierto y a unos minutos antes de que su alarma sonara, se desperezo y lo primero que hizo de forma mecánica fue iniciar el vídeo de Yamaguchi, seguido serían las grabaciones que su antiguo yo le dejó como tarea. Al salir de la ducha se relataba lo sucedido en todo el día anterior y que él se dedicó apuntar lo necesario para ese día en un pequeño papel. Seguido otro audio inició; le recordaba que estaba planeando salir en una semana y media a un viaje por un par de meses fuera de la ciudad, en la misma grabación no le indicaba los lugares a visitar, sólo las cosas que le faltaban para el viaje. También le recordó lo de las fotografías y grullas, sacó la cámara del cajón de su escritorio sin poder evitar ver las fotografías ya tomadas y guardadas ahí mismo, él antes ya hubiera escondido todas esas fotografias debajo de su cama, pero entendía que ahora ya no existía razón para hacerlo.

—Ya no hay necesidad —susurró con dos fotos de Hinata sentado en la arena con los rayos del sol provocando que su cabello pareciera brillar y fundirse con los colores del atardecer, recordó el significa del nombre de su acompañante y realmente era una parte del sol en ese momento.

En el comedor la madre de Wakatoshi estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, después del anuncio del viaje de su hijo no le encontraba mucho sentido pedir detalles, sobre todo porque no tenía nada que ver con sus clases, agregándole que con la falta de memoria no podía decirle mucho, para eso estaba el robot.

—¿Ya planeaste cómo estarás moviéndote en ese viaje?

Wakatoshi primero tomó un poco de jugo y dijo—: Tengo licencia de conducir así que planeó usar la camioneta que me regalaste hace dos años.

La mujer fue tomada por sorpresa, pero asintió y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

—Es bastante razonable y más para que no olvides el manejar, apenas y la usabas para ir a la universidad, con el incidente preferiste usar al chofer —Eso le hizo recordar otro asunto—. Dado que llevas algo sin usarla creo que sería muy bien que la lleves a un taller para una revisión.

—Lo tenía pensando ya, pero gracias por la mención, madre.

Setsuna iba a agregar algo más, pero sólo se dedicó a ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así de tranquilo y mostrando alegría que prefirió continuar con su desayuno.

* * *

 _Satori miró el lugar donde viviría por algunos días… no podía jurar que habitaría para siempre ahí, no con lo sucedido con anterioridad. El lugar era un taller de autos, algunas personas saludaban con alegría al hombre que lo sostenía del hombro guiándolo al final del lugar donde había una puerta blanca, desentonaba con lo demás; lleno de aceite y un olor fuerte a gasolina. Tenía flores en ella y detrás de esa puerta estaba una mujer._

— _Hola, Satori._

 _No pudo evitar mirar primero al hombre y luego de nuevo a esa mujer, estaba seguro que le había dicho la directora que sería sólo él y un hombre, no una pareja ¿Se había equivocado?_

— _Ella es Saya, le hable de ti —dijo el hombre, Satori sólo pudo asentir, no sabía qué más debía hacer sin provocar disgusto por parte de los adultos._

— _Un gusto, me encanta tu cabello —dijo ella hincándose para verlo a la cara, en ese momento pudo ver algo brillando en los ojos ajenos._

— _Dicen que mi cabello trae cosas malas —Se tocó algunos mechones y olvidando que no debía hablar de esa forma porque podrían devolverlo con la directora y aun así continuó—. En los cuentos dicen que trae desgracias y supongo que tienen razón porque yo me…_

— _Yo leí por ahí que traen buena suerte._

— _¡Eh! ¡Mentira! —No se lo creía ni por asomo._

— _Yo nunca miento._

— _Créeme, no lo hace —Agregó el hombre alejándose de ellos, como si estuviera bien dejarlo ahí junto a ella._

— _¿Qué se siente no mentir? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero había bajado el volumen de voz por miedo a que lo escuchara el hombre._

 _Ella rió, su risa era algo bonito y no pudo evitar reír con ella._

— _Yo no dije que no pudiera mentir, sólo que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Satori no comprendió eso._

— _Ven, debes tener hambre —Ella le extendió la mano cuando se levantó del suelo, Satori dudo, pero la tomó. La piel era suave y aun así no era ni tibia, ni fría. Al terminar y dejarlo comer helado de chocolate como postre, los dos adultos se miraban entre sí y el pequeño entendió. La pareja le iban a dar el "discurso", ese que había experimentado con la pareja anterior, lo podía descifrar por las palabras usadas, eran las mismas que usaba la directora cuando le daba reglas y más reglas._

— _Cuando salgas de casa nunca debes de…_

Satori abrió los ojos sólo para sentir el cuerpo por completo adolorido como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado la noche anterior y lo único que hizo fue huir de un robot, estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor en su cuerpo que a veces olvidaba si eso era normal o no, pero ese dolor está vez le indicaba algo muy diferente. Moverse mucho sólo le hacía gemir de dolor, lo tenía entumecido, mucho más de lo normal. Su celular le anuncio un nuevo mensaje, ya sabía de quién provenía. Era el octavo mensaje del hongo que ignoraba, ni siquiera lo planeaba abrir, prefería ni dejarlo en visto, Eita también le mando uno y estaba tan seguro que sería de un regaño por ser un maldito grosero con Goshiki. No estaba de ánimos para dar un poco de la vida que tiene a esos dos seres, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza con el cual amaneció y por ello prefirió volver a dormir, aunque se despertó con el dolor más vivo que antes y se agravaba con el de su cuerpo. Prefirió sólo quitarse la playera y volvió a acostarse, de nuevo desaparecía, de vuelta a la rutina. ¿Dónde sería el lugar en el que Eita lo encontraría en la próxima ocasión?

—Sólo esperemos que no en un prostíbulo —dio su último comentario de existencia por lo que quedaba del día y si era posible de la semana. Se cubrió con su sábana y se dispuso a volver a dormir, tal vez el dolor que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su ser desaparecería con ello, en algún momento dejaría de dolerle tanto.

* * *

Hinata ya estaba en el lado del copiloto esperando, Wakatoshi subió y antes de encender la camioneta miró a su acompañante.

—¿Puedes buscar el taller mecánico más cercano?

—En seguida —dijo a cambio, sólo tardo unos segundos y volteó a verlo.

Wakatoshi sabía mejor que nadie que su vida era un bucle constantemente aun si lo recordaba al día siguiente, si dejaba pasar siquiera un día sin repetir lo debido perdería contra su enfermedad, por esa razón le costó un poco más de tiempo recordar algo como prender la camioneta y mover la palanca de velocidades, no pidió ayuda de Shouyou, fue lo que le ordenó y por eso sólo esperaba a poder mencionar la dirección a tomar.

* * *

Cuando vomitó o escupió la asquerosidad transparente y verde que se encontraba en la alfombra de su habitación dio confirmado que se había enfermado.

—Maldito robot, maldita sea el frío que hace —susurró mientras se limpiaba con la camisa que había arrojado hace un par de horas, no había que ser un gran doctor para saber qué hace dos días que se mojó y estuvo en la lavandería del vecindario fue lo que lo enfermó. El cuerpo seguía doliéndole y la cabeza ni se diga, en cuanto se levantó de la cama sólo fue para caer al suelo. Estaba tan mareado y moverse lo agotaba, más de lo normal. Sentía escalofríos.

—Si la muerte viene por mí, ¿por qué no hacerlo cuando duermo, eh? —Satori se rió y se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo porque sólo por un segundo creyó que le dolían los pulmones o tal vez si le dolía hasta eso.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron Hinata baja antes de la camioneta, se queda a unos metros de distancia de su amo que parecía no necesitar su ayuda para recordar o mencionar algo.

—¿Qué extraño diseño? —Dijeron a su lado, Hinata giró su cabeza encontrándose con una mirada dorada—. ¿Eres de la primera generación?

La persona sin reparo tomó su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a presionarlo entre sus manos, como si buscara algo en su piel artificial, era obvio que Hinata no sentía la acción o presión que creaba el humano sobre su brazo, pero seguía siendo bastante extraño en niveles de cualquier persona que disfrutara su espacio personal.

—¿Qué hace?

—Luces bastante bien cuidado y tu diseño parece ser de la primera generación, pero de alguna manera… —El humano deslizó sus manos por el brazo de Hinata, más bien apretaba cada que podía su piel artificial—. La aleación que usaron en está piel se me hace similar a la de la segunda y…

Ahora tocaba su rostro, Hinata no se movía ya que su deber era no separarse de su amo, sobre todo porque el humano frente suyo no estaba haciendo nada que conllevara a que él reaccionara en defensa. Aunque por otra parte su falla provocaba una sensación que lo hacía sentirse extraño con lo que hacía esa persona. El joven humano acercó su rostro tanto como pudo al del robot.

—Tus focos son bastante…

Hinata no pudo evitar girar su cabeza en la dirección que el hombre miraba y que se había llevado toda su atención; era un joven de cabello castaño y lo reconocía, era alguien de la universidad de Wakatoshi Ushijima.

—¡Chico bonito! —Gritó el de ojos dorados soltando una de las mejillas de Hinata para saludar con efusión al castaño que lucía bastante asustado… consternado, ¿constipado…? Hinata seguía sin comprender o entender muy bien expresiones humanas, sólo sabía que Tooru Oikawa no le gustó ser reconocido por el hombre a su lado.

—Luego seguimos checándote, ¿sí? La casualidad me llama —diciendo eso el hombre lo soltó y fue en búsqueda de Oikawa.

«¿Cómo que luego?».

—Hinata, dejaremos la camioneta para su revisión. Recuérdame venir por ella en la tarde cerca de las cinco —Wakatoshi se había perdido ese extraño encuentro, aun cuando estuvo a sólo unos metros.

—Por supuesto —dijo a cambio Hinata volteándolo a ver y creando una pequeña alarma en su sistema interno con el nombre de lo pedido por su amo—. Ahora, ¿dónde quisiera ir?

—Quiero ir al centro comercial, necesito comprar algunas cosas —dijo sacando un pequeño papel blanco de la chaqueta que usaba ese día.

—¿Algún centro comercial en…

—No, Solaris es el más cercano —dijo a cambio, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar—. Sólo vamos a la parada de autobús.

* * *

—La desgracia me persigue junto a mis peores pesadillas —dijo Oikawa con fastidio, una cosa era tener a Bokuto revoleteándole con sus preguntas, pero la otra era tener al lado al desagrado en persona, de nombre Wakatoshi Ushijima.

—¿Es tu robot ayudante, Ushiwaka? —preguntó Bokuto usando el mismo mote que le daba Oikawa, éste sonrió con superioridad por ello.

—Shouyou Hinata, un placer —dijo a cambio el robot.

—¡¿Asombroso, no?! Tiene implantado en su sistema las reglas básicas de saludos cordiales humanos —Ahora tocaba el cabello de Hinata, seguido el de Oikawa que había sido tomado por sorpresa ya que su atención estaba en mirar con odio a Wakatoshi, seguido Bokuto tocó su propio cabello—. Sus fibras siguen siendo de la primera generación. Eres como un ensamblaje.

—¿Ensamblaje? —Eso había llamado la atención de Ushijima que había estado en silencio desde que llegó a esa parada de autobús.

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando tienes un sistema operativo y lo armas con mejoras de diferente tipo. En este caso son una piel artificial más resistente al agua, oculares y focos avanzados. ¿Tal vez internamente le agregaron los sistemas de cableado de la segunda generación y el regulador de agua de la primera, junto a los generados de la segunda? Creas algo mejor de lo ya creado. Claro que eso es bastante caro de crear e ilegal —dijo sin dejar de seguir revisando a Hinata, en esos momentos estaba checando la oreja—. A Saeko le encantaría ver esto.

—¿Acaso respiras? —dijo Oikawa en burla al verlo soltar tanta palabrería sin siquiera lucir asfixiado.

—¿Acaso tu no lo haces, chico bonito?

—Deja de llamarme así —Alzó más sus brazos ya cruzados.

—¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

Oikawa no contestó porque vio acercarse el autobús y con ello ese circo se acababa, pero su suerte era igual de mala que la de Hanamaki consiguiendo novia. Los tres esperpentos subieron al autobús, agradecido que los primeros en desaparecer serían Ushiwaka y Hinata.

* * *

Se sobre saltó por el golpe salvaje que recibió el vidrio de la tienda, estaba por apretar el botón para cerrar la puerta corrediza, pero al ver que el causante era Satori se detuvo. Prestó más atención y pudo ver que el chico se recargaba y arrastraba su cuerpo para llegar a la puerta, salió del mostrador para recibirlo, justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y él iba directo al suelo.

—¡Tendou, estás ardiendo! —dijo alarmada, además su cara estaba igual de coloreada que su cabello.

—Siempre soy ardiente —dijo con dificultad, le costó soltar una suave risa, le dolía todo, era como estar entumecido—. ¿Saldrías conmigo… en una cita?

Kiyoko ignoró al chico que notó le costaba siquiera respirar por la boca, buscó en su uniforme su celular para llamar a emergencias. Prefirió recostarlo en el suelo y colocar la cabeza de Tendou en su regazo.

—¿Qué haces?

La chica detuvo la mano que Satori movía directo a su celular, los dos de alguna manera comprendieron la intensión del contrario.

—Sólo dame un medicamento contra la gripe.

—Esto no es gripe —dijo obligando al chico a bajar la mano—. En esta época está el virus H y tú yendo mojado en la noche.

—¡Eeeh! Me viste —dijo en un susurró divertido que se transformó en un quejido—. Es gripe.

—Estás colorado y las vecinas fueron las que te vieron, siempre quieren contar todo lo que sucede al rededor, más si es eres tú.

—Temperatura.

—Tus orejas están azules.

—Frío.

Kiyoko lo ignoró cuando contestaron al otro lado, dio la información necesaria y que le pedían.

—En unos diez o quince minutos vendrán —dijo en cuanto colgó, Satori se removió del regazo de la chica y trato de sostenerse al menos quería estar sentado sin sentir que todo el mundo se movía.

—Antes de que lleguen yo…

Kiyoko no tuvo que esperar a escuchar lo que planeaba el contrario, lo sostuvo del brazo.

—Te vas a quedar —sentenció. Tendou no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, la chica siempre tenía una voz tranquila y suave, pero cuando hablaba tan firme y segura de sus propias palabras lograba imponer sin siquiera alzar la voz.

—No puedes cerrar, Shimizu.

—Un día de pago no me hará daño —dijo firme.

—Tienes un bonito peinado hoy.

Ella sonrió con amabilidad, tal vez porque era la única vez que había dicho algo referente a la apariencia de la mujer a su lado o porque estaba delirando.

—Eso me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó confundido, no recordaba ni qué comió hace dos días, sólo sabía que Kiyoko era su vecina del piso de abajo y con la única que había formado una conversación, tanto porque iban a la misma universidad, tenían una materia en común y porque ella trabajaba desde hace tres años en la tienda de conveniencia, entonces reaccionó—. Sé que planeas…

—Al menos aun puedes razonar las cosas.

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, se sentía mucho peor que todas las mañanas, es como si su cuerpo por primera vez expresara todo el dolor interno que sufría desde el último suspiró de su padre. Kiyoko sentada a su lado y tomándolo de la mano como apoyo le hizo recordar el pasado. El rostro de su madre sonriéndole y diciéndole palabras cariñosas para soportar su fiebre.

— _Cariño, te pondrás bien, te lo aseguró. Me quedaré contigo hasta que así sea —Besó su mano, Satori nunca antes había sentido tanto cariño como en ese momento que se lo ofrecían._

—Mamá —susurró. Kiyoko sintió el apretón ajeno y sonrió con suavidad devolviendo el gesto. Ella se preguntaba la razón del por qué todos en el vecindario y sobre todo las vecinas del edificio hablaba tan mal del pelirrojo, para ella era un chico bastante triste con una gran mascara de desinterés y bromas. No lo conocía mucho más de lo que él se lo permitió, pero para ella había sido suficiente como para no poder evitar sentirse de vez en cuando preocupada y perder un día de paga.

* * *

Hinata seguía con toda normalidad a su amo, todo a su alrededor luce tranquilo y normal, pero siente un extraña rigidez en su espalda, como si engranajes internos perdieran movilidad o su piel artificial se hubiera resecado sin alguna razón, sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño. La multitud le trae un recuerdo bastante lejano, en un lugar donde no existía Wakatoshi Ushijima y sólo estaba Tobio Kageyama…

— _¿Tienes miedo?_

— _¡Qué tontería! —gritó ofendido y luego susurró—. ¿Tú no?_

— _No, he hecho esto varias veces, no va pasar nada —dijo Kaqeyama restándole importancia, jaló a Hinata para que al fin entrara al centro comercial. El pelirrojo podía sentir su pecho comprimirse y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a la cara porque creía que en cualquier momento sería descubierto… ¡Todos se iban a dar cuenta que no era un humano!_

 _Caminaron por varios lugares y subieron escaleras, lo sabía porque su mirada no se había apartado del suelo._

— _Hinata, mira._

 _No quería, el miedo le ganaba. Kageyama era igual de insistente que él, una cosa llevó a la otra, olvido que no quería apartar su mirada del suelo por miedo. En esos momentos era una lucha para no ser el perdedor. Sólo quería ganarle al contrario, no sabía de dónde nacía ese fuerte deseo, pero ahí estaba haciendo fuerzas y Kegeyama igual luchaba, gruñía y maldecía. La gente miraba, no porque los hayan descubierto, más bien por el teatrito infantil de los dos._

— _¡Te digo que veas, mierda!_

— _¡Yo te digo que no quiero, maldito Kageyama!_

— _¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?!_

—¿Hinata?

—Dígame, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Wakatoshi quiso mencionarle que se había detenido y tuvo que regresar a buscarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada que le estaba dando su acompañante lo hizo guardar silencio. Miró la tienda frente a ellos; era una juguetería para niños y de alguna manera ese lugar provocaba que su interior se sintiera incómodo, sobre todo doloroso, además su cabeza comenzó a sentir una extraña punzada. Hinata vio esa reacción y según sus órdenes prestablecidas se acercó a su amo, lo sostuvo por el brazo y colocó su mano libre en el pecho.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima, ¿desea sentarse? —preguntó analizando el gesto de su amo y sus lecturas le indicaban que sufría—. ¿Qué le duele?

—Es un dolor de cabeza.

—No parece que lo sea.

Miró a Hinata, luego el suelo, se sentía un poco mareado.

—Aun si lo dice, mi sugerencias es buscar un doctor —Hinata agachó su cabeza para ver a su amo que ahora apretaba los parpados—. Puedo llamar al doctor de la familia…

—No, no hagas nada.

—No puedo seguir una orden suya si va en contra de su salud.

Wakatoshi gruñó por lo bajo.

—Iremos al hospital más cercano.

Hinata pidió un taxi para poder transportarse con rapidez, al salir del centro comercial los estaba esperando. El dolor sólo había aumentado con el transcurso del camino al hospital, no sólo palpitaba su cabeza era como si algo lo estuviera comprimiendo y tener su ojos abiertos era imposible.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al hospital Kiyoko tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera de la ala este, las enfermeras y algunos doctores iban de un lado a otro. Conocía el virus H, no era contagioso, además que no era mortal hasta que llegaba a etapa terminal y lo que tenía Tendou apenas se podía decir que era lo superficial. Por eso los enfermeros de la ambulancia se alegraron de verlo en ese estado y no uno peor, aunque para él estar rojo de la cara y azul de las orejas no le suena para nada que "Está bien". Que le explicaran eso a Kiyoko le alivió mucho, claro hasta cierto punto.

—Medicamentos, atención y las horas —susurró Kiyoko al pensar en lo que le cobrarían por ello, ella no sabía si Tendou tenía seguro o siquiera estaba afiliado a uno, suspiró, tendría que sacar dinero del banco desde su celular. Después de tres horas le dieron los objetos de Tendou, el celular estaba muerto, las llaves de su departamento y su cartera con una buena cantidad de dinero, ella la revisó para poder ver si tenía documentación aparte de su carnet de universidad y de ciudadano.

—El paciente podrá salir en un par de minutos —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amable—. Dado que el virus H apenas llevaba en su sistema dos días no necesita quedarse en el hospital, puede ir a casa a reposar.

—Ya veo, es bueno oír eso.

—Estos son los medicamentos que necesitara tomar por lo menos dos semanas, cada cuatro horas desde hoy y está es la cita para su próxima inyección dentro de cinco días.

Kiyoko tomó los medicamentos y los papeles, se alegraba de oír que no tendría que quedarse.

—Muchas gracias, ¿cuánto será por…

La enfermera rió suave y dijo—: Satori Tendou tiene seguro, no se preocupe todo ha sido pagado.

—Oh…

La enfermera se despidió y ella volvió a tomar asiento en espera del pelirrojo.

* * *

—Lo que puedo decir es que tú cerebro tuvo una reacción —dijo el doctor que leía los expedientes de Ushijima y a su lado una máquina de escribir automática se dedicaba de hacer el informe para ser añadido al expediente del paciente—. Cuando una persona recibe un estímulo de algo pasado hace conexión con ello, trayendo un recuerdo, pero tu cerebro no pudo hallarlo a causa de tu memoria a corto plazo. Tu cerebro en teoría quiso conectarse con un recuerdo y al no encontrarlo, provocó el dolor.

—Comprendo.

—Tuviste un ataque mucho más fuerte hace un par de años —Agregó al ver eso en el expediente, la reacción y síntomas escritos en ese informe parecían bastante más fuerte que el de esa ocasión—. En ese día debió ser algo más emocional.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? —preguntó Hinata que se había mantenido en silencio.

—Sus ataques podría sufrirlos en mayor o menor medida, en realidad seguro ya tienes varios, pero entre menos emocionalmente estén conectados con su persona, menos estragos provoca en la persona.

—Entonces es algo normal —El doctor asintió, Hinata que se encontraba en la pared, cerca de la entrada.

—También puedo ver que tomas medicamentos experimentales —dijo en un tono bastante desaprobatorio.

—No, no los toma —agregó Hinata a cambio, porque podría Wakatoshi no recordarlo—. Los dejó después de la semana en la que provocaron reacciones desfavorables.

El doctor parecía bastante confundido, pero volvió a ver al chico serio a su lado, lucía bastante calmado después del medicamento que le dio para el dolor. Sonrió amable, al parecer no mentían, además los robots ayudante existían para el bien de sus amos.

—Me alegra mucho que no lo haga, los efectos secundarios de ese medicamento son bastante desfavorables, es más aceptable la rutina que han seguido hasta ahora.

—Muchas gracias.

La máquina dejó de escribir y el doctor tomó el papel escaneándolo y enviarlo al expediente real, él tenía una copia ofrecida por la sala de documentación del hospital. Buscó en su cajón su tablón para escribir una pequeña receta.

—Dado que es muy probable que tengas alguno que otro suceso, te recetare un medicamento para el dolor. Tu cerebro funciona y trabaja de la mejor manera, tú última radiografía indica que la enfermedad no ha empeorado y espero no lo haga —Extendió el papel—. Ve a la zona de medicamentos, te darán ahí lo recetado para los dolores. Deben fijarse de pedir ese medicamento en específico en cuanto se acabe el que te ofrece el hospital porque los dolores de cabeza no son normales y además es relajante.

Wakatoshi debía aceptar eso último, le quitó el dolor bastante rápido.

—Medicamento especial, comprendo —Tomó la receta y volvió a ver al doctor—. ¿Los ataques vienen con normalidad e indican que puedo recordar las cosas o podré?

La sonrisa del doctor se volvió un poco apenada y dijo—: No puedo decirte con certeza, cada caso con esta enfermedad es distinta, no podría confirmarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Wakatoshi, muchos de otros casos han recuperado recuerdos de su juventud y tan pronto lo recuerdan…

—Los olvidan.

—También pequeños casos los recuerdos se quedan, pero depende de la persona. El pasado es muy importante sin duda, pero el presente es valorado con más fuerza.

—Muchas gracias, siento molestarlo con estás preguntas —dijo Ushijima levantándose de su asiento.

—Para eso estoy —dijo imitándolo y abriendo la puerta para los dos—. Si tienen algún problema, no duden venir al hospital y buscarme a mí que los atenderé con gusto.

— Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amo —dijo Hinata quien fue el último en salir.

* * *

Dos inyecciones, un suero y dos medicamentos asquerosos, el cuerpo le dolía mucho menos que antes, además el mareo desapareció junto al dolor de cabeza. Pero sus orejas seguían azules, según las enfermeras en la próxima inyección y si tomaba todos los medicamentos volverían a su color natural, que si no lo hacía se volvería moradas. No pudo evitar tocárselas, se miró en el espejo del baño del hospital y confirmar que estaban mucho menos azules que antes.

—Virus H —susurró Satori—. No es mortal si es atendido a tiempo, pero se puede morir. Tal vez Eita me hubiera visto en el funeral…

Sacó la lengua, estaba un poco inflamada y áspera por la inyección, para curarse del virus una de ellas iba en la lengua, la otra fue en el brazo. Además de que no fueron puestas al mismo tiempo, tuvo que soportar el dolor hasta pasar un rato para poder ponerle la siguiente, el suero y seguido vinieron los medicamentos. Su cara no estaba roja ni mucho menos hinchada…

—Da igual —Buscó en su chaqueta su celular y cartera, no estaban. Chasqueó la lengua, estaba seguro de quién sí tenía sus cosas. Cerró más la chaqueta que llevaba porque era lo único que lo cubría y le estaba dando frío, ya comenzaba a sentir la temperatura.

Hinata como siempre esperaba a su amo a una distancia aceptable, Wakatoshi pagaba la consulta y pedía los medicamentos, sólo fue un momento que giró su cabeza en dirección de una persona, su curiosidad nacida de manera silenciosa era la que provocaba esos actos. Alto, cabellos de un rojo intenso y desalineado. Desde esa distancia lucia mucho más pálido y caminaba demasiado lento, como si le costara hacerlo.

—Espero que el delirio sea parte del efecto segundario de los medicamentos o ya me volví loco —dijo con fastidio y cansancio. Ese robot enano estaba en el mismo hospital que él—. ¿Qué más quieren de mí, dioses?

Podía ignorar la mirada ajena y seguir su camino donde estaba Shimizu esperándolo, eso debía hacer, pero se conocía mejor que nadie, así que no se le hizo extraño ponerse frente al contrario, pudo ver que su dueño estaba ocupado.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, enano?

—Lo siento si…

Satori se bufó por la respuesta que le iba a dar.

—No sueltes la típica "disculpa" de que no estabas mirando a nadie —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me estabas mirando y tu teatro de robot no va conmigo.

—Lo siento, no sé a qué se…

Rodo los ojos y lo señaló.

—Sí sabes a qué me refiero, estoy seguro que te entro curiosidad al verme de nuevo —El robot lo miró y sintió molestia por volver a uno de su tipo, le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

—Yo no puedo tener "curiosidad" o algo similar, yo sólo…

—Eres un robot, blablabla, bla. Para con el teatro, robot.

—Me disculpo

Satori rodó los ojos al estar escuchando a esa mata naranja renegar de lo que él sabía.

—Me importa poco la razón del porqué huyes con la cola entre las patas —Satori sonrió con grandeza al ver que el robot dejaba su fachada y lo miraba entre confundido y extrañado—. Lo que oíste, robot. Sé que ocultas algo y huyes como todo un cobarde.

Hinata evitó la mirada sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, desearía que su amo estuviera ahí, pudo escuchar la risa ajena, su pecho se comprimía y sus manos se cerraban en un puño.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora, huyes de mí, como yo lo hago de ti.

—Yo no puedo huir…

—En eso te equivocas —Movió su dedo rechazando lo que planeaba decir el contrario—. Los cobardes se reconocen entre sí, ¿sabes?

Satori miró la figura del robot, podía deducir con la mirada que su textura de piel artificial estaba hecha por la fórmula de la segunda generación, además sus focos de visión igual lucían con esa fabricación. Muchos le dirían que no podría adivinar algo así sólo con mirarlo, pero él lo adivinaba por instinto, de la misma manera cuando bloqueaba cuando jugaba voleibol en preparatoria, claro que también lo ayudaba que hubiera estudiado mecatrónica. Su intuición seguía más viva que nunca aun estando enfermo, era lo que más se había mantenido con los años y en está ocasión su instinto le decía que el robot tenía cola que le pisaran.

—Sea lo que sea a lo que tengas miedo o estés huyendo, me tiene sin cuidado —Soltó con unas ganas de vomitar, comenzaba a creer que al estar demasiado tiempo con ese ser le enfermaría más de lo que ya se encontraba y tal vez lo mataría por dentro.

—¡Yo no soy… —Hinata se detuvo, se había movido por el sentimiento que se acumulaba con cada palabra ajena y había alzado la voz, pero se detuvo antes de llamar la atención de alguien aparte de ese pelirrojo.

—Lo eres —Afirmó Tendou—, aléjate de mí y si me vuelves a ver actúa como lo que quieres ser y déjame en paz.

Con eso dicho, se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el autómata sólo había bajado la mirada, se retiraba, no quería verlo más.

—No eres un robot y aun así cómo sabes…

—No te interesa —dijo en respuesta sin voltearlo a ver—. Y si quieres seguir en ese teatro, no te intereses por nadie más y no intentes averiguar cosas, enano.

—Yo no puedo ser un cobarde dado que soy un robot, no tengo emociones.

—Exacto, sigue así —dijo con entusiasmo falso y siguió su camino.

«Porque ambos somos cobardes» pensó Hinata sin poder evitar mirarlo partir, apretó sus manos y labios.

—Pero no quiero ser un cobarde —susurró.

* * *

Editado el día 03/Marzo/2018

No es un fanfic de Haikyuu si no salen muchos personajes de Haikyuu. Bokuto y Oikawa no estaban planeados en un principio. XD Pero me ayudaron mucho en salir de mi bloqueo, estuve todo octubre queriendo continuarlo. Escribí, escribí y nada. Ya saben, que tienes la idea, pero tus manos no escriben lo que piensas.

¡Hay una chica que hizo un dibujo de mi fanfic! ;A; Del capítulo 5 y es el recuerdo de Kageyama y Hinata mirando el cielo estrellado. Me pareció súper lindo. ;—; Lo malo es que aquí no puedo compartirlo, pero les juro que es bello. ¡Demasiado hermoso! ;—; No puedo y no creo merecerlo, soy bien pinche feliz. Seguiré esforzándome en continuar este fanfic para que siga gustando. /o/

Pueden buscar a la artista en Instagram y Twitter como Pan de leche.

Bueno, ya saben. Si quieren decirme algo o no, todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	10. Verano

_«Haikyuu no me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate Haruichi»._

 _«Se publicará de manera mensual. Cada día 30 del mes»._

* * *

 **Verano**

La energía comenzó a fluir por todo el cuerpo, un suave ruido de encendido se escuchó. Abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue la lista de sus funcionamientos, el arranque, la energía, la memoria, los comandos, funciones de sus focos, toda la información de su cuerpo. Pasó sólo un minuto de ello, parpadeo un par de veces de manera automática según establecido en su programa, giró su rostro de un lado a otro. La primera persona que miró fue alguien mucho más alto que él, ojos azules y cabello negro, antes de poder preguntar si él sería su amo una voz ajena a la del hombre se hizo presente.

—¡Tobio, está funcionando! —Una joven en una silla a su izquierda, pelirroja, delgada, pequeña y sonriente según lo leído en el programa y sistema.

—Es obvio que debe funcionar —El hombre habló, de manera monótona, se acercó a la joven y movió la silla de ruedas más cerca de él.

—Un gusto, yo soy Natsu y él es Tobio Kageyama —Mira de nuevo al joven hombre de ojos azules.

—Un gusto, joven ama yo soy su robot ayudante TZMLS10B, número de serie mil cuatrocientos seis —contestó como tenía programado—. Si le gustaría darme un nombre o de una manera en la que desea llamarme me gustaría guardarlo ahora mismo.

—Sí, tengo un nombre —dijo la chica mirando sus manos—. Shouyou Hinata.

—El nombre a sigo asignado —Volvió a parpadear tan pronto dijo eso ya que apenas había sido encendido y estaba acostumbrándose a trabajar de manera rápida sin esforzar su energía o alguno de sus motores—. Usted fue la encargada de darme un apellido, pero debo informarle que no es necesario…

—No te preocupes, es tu nombre y así está bien —dijo la joven—. Te enseñaré el lugar.

—Muchas gracias —contestó, aunque no le era necesario, luego él haría un escaneo del lugar, pero no estaba para negarle algo a su amo.

El sitio no lucia pequeño, ni muchos menos enorme, era suficiente grande como para dos o tres personas. Al momento le dieron un lugar para tomar sus reposos; este fue el sofá, le pidieron que se sentara o más bien la mujer pelirroja lo hizo porque su otro dueño parecía bastante lejano. Siempre lo veía apartado de él, además que había momentos del día que lo miraba, no entendía la expresión o sus razones porque sólo lo observara, no hacía ni un gesto, al parecer prefería verlo que acercarse a él. Sólo cuando Natsu se acercaba, él lo hacía. Su deber como robot era ayudar a la joven siempre que la otra persona no estuviera alrededor.

—He terminado de limpiar la cocina.

—Ve al cuarto de Natsu —ordenó Kageyama.

—Entendido —contestó Hinata caminando en dirección a la habitación de su ama, no iba nunca a la otra habitación por órdenes mismas del humano dueña de ella.

—Tobio, no deberías tratar así a Shouyou —susurró la chica con pena.

—No sé de qué otra manera debería hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes —Fue lo último que escuchó el robot de la conversación, aparte de un gruñido del pelinegro.

* * *

A su dueña le gustaba salir a pasear, cada que iban hacerlo él podía mover la silla de la mujer, dentro de la casa lo máximo que podía hacer era limpiar la mesa, la cocina, arreglar la cama y limpiar el suelo.

—¿Qué deberíamos comer hoy? —preguntó ella mirando al joven de ojos azules.

—No me importa mucho eso —Él miró a la joven un instante para luego volver su mirada al frente.

—Siempre dices eso, Tobio —dijo la joven de manera risueña.

El robot sólo seguía empujando la silla. Hinata podía afirmar que al amo Kageyama no le importaba comer lo que sea, podía verlos desde su lugar de reposo sentados uno frente al otro, la mujer comía, pero el hombre siempre parecía que sólo le era suficiente vivir de agua y por eso cree que a su amo no le importa lo que vaya a comer sólo que lo disfrute la otra persona. Era un humano bastante sincero.

* * *

Mientras limpiaba el mueble cercano a la televisión tiró un álbum de fotos, lo normal que debía hacer era levantarlo y dejarlo donde iba, pero su visión captó algo, aún tenía establecido en el programa volver a guardarlo, pero aun así algo le llamó la atención. La imagen de una niña sostenida en los brazos de un hombre, la reconoció por la fisionomía del rostro correspondía sin duda a su dueña, al lado de ese hombre estaba otro joven, pero no era el pelinegro, era un pelirrojo…

—¿Qué haces?

Se quedó estático por un par de segundos y sin comprender esa reacción en su cuerpo, se levantó con el álbum de fotos.

—Limpio como me ordeno —contestó.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar esto! —Gruño quitándole el álbum de las manos y se alejó, así que Hinata continúo con su deber. No miró el reflejo de la pantalla del televisor, su reflejo similar a alguien en esa fotografía, un robot no se fijaba en esas cosas.

* * *

Ciertos días en los que no salían a pasear, su ama se sentaba en el sofá y le pedía que se sentara en el suelo a su lado para poder peinarlo, la primera vez no entendía esa orden o para qué serviría él estando sentado así, sólo se limitó a seguir órdenes. Tocaba su cabello artificial, pasaba el peine de manera tan lenta que él pudo nombrarlo como "pacientemente" o algo similar que hacen los humanos; hacer las cosas lento para evitar errores, pero sólo era su cabello, algo no real. Aun así una orden seguía siendo una orden. La mujer agregó al ritual una canción que tarareaba, él no la encontró en alguna lista de música, parecía propia y tal vez por esa razón su otro amo no hacía o decía nada ante lo que hacían; sólo se quedaba mirándolos desde la pared más cercana.

—Desde lejos realmente parece cabello, pero…

—Las fibras son más gruesas y un poco áspera sin duda, pero sólo es una muestra falsa para aparentar y ser amigable a la vista humana —mencionó el robot. La mujer sólo rió.

—Ya lo he escuchado en muchas ocasiones, sólo hablaba conmigo misma —Continuó pasando el peine con suavidad melancólica, eran de la misma tonalidad a los de ella y sólo poder tocarlos lograba hacerla sonreír.

* * *

Hinata pudó ver sólo una ocasión, sólo una vez porque su amo estaba molesto y le di una orden con furia, aludía su comportamiento a que podría sentir un repudio por lo tecnológico, era común según escuchó y leyó en las noticias o podría ser algo humano, algo como una emoción; vergüenza. No lo podría saber, no lo entiende, sus expresiones son siempre estar con el ceño fruncido o muy serio.  
Lo que vio fue a su amo Kageyama con la cabeza en el regazo de su ama, ella le acariciaba los cabellos, no volvió a ver ese acto, él sólo quería informar que había acabado con la limpieza, pero así lo haría, no volvería a acercarse por ningún motivo a la habitación del hombre. Aunque el robot no tenía la culpa de que el pelinegro hubiera dejado la puerta abierta y cuando tocó la puerta se abriera; causando que viera esa escena.

* * *

Shouyou estaba acostumbrado a que salieran casi todos los días, existían ciertas ocasiones en las que sus amos se iban sin él, eso sucedía una o dos veces al mes, pero en esa ocasión todo lucía muy diferente ya que le ordenaron subir a un auto, hasta ese momento para moverse caminaban, era la primera vez que se enteraba que tenían automóvil. Entonces la salida a pasear se transformó, comprendió que no era para pasear, todo lo contrario; se mudaban. El robot estaba acostumbrado a que sus dueños no le comunicaran las cosas y tampoco era necesario, sólo era una máquina para ayudar y por esa razón no cuestiono nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Terminaron viajando a otro cuidad, dejaron la antigua casa vacía. Se instalaron en un nuevo hogar, un sitio diferente donde pasar las tardes. Con el paso del tiempo Hinata comenzó a entender que ellos se mudaban seguido, sólo un día sin aviso sus amos partían a un lugar desconocido y nuevo.

* * *

Era la primera ocasión en todo los años de funciones en la que sus dueños escogían un lugar en el cual hubiera una playa, desde su hogar se podía ver el mar, su ama decía: "Puedes ver su inicio, pero no su fin". Era obvio que no podían ver el "final", su vista no llegaba para tanto, el mar no era infinito, sólo era una percepción pobre.

—Creo que aquí nos podríamos quedar —mencionó la mujer mirando al horizonte, el robot le servía jugo de naranja—. Me gusta la vista, además estando en verano es muy buen momento para ir a pasear.

—Si eso deseas —Kageyama terminaba de sacar las pertenencias de la última caja.

—Siempre dices eso —dijo un poco decaída, miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió—. Hinata.

—¿Sí, Natsu Hinata?

—¿Qué piensas sobre este lugar?

—¿Por qué le preguntas? ¡No tiene… —Bajó la voz tan pronto miró la expresión que mostraba la mujer.

—Quizás tienes razón, pero tengo la esperanza de que él este contigo como tú lo estuviste conmigo.

El pelinegro gruño—: Te he dicho que yo no necesito algo así. Además deja de hablar en pasado.

—El tiempo pasa, Tobio —dijo melancólica.

—Aún tenemos tiempo.

—Eso deseo —Suspiró con suavidad y comenzó a comer.

A veces no comprendía las conversaciones humanas, sobre todo las de sus dueños, parecían tan distintos y sobre todo Natsu que siempre estaba sonriendo sin ningún motivo aparente. Pero dejaron de mudarse, el hábito había acabado desde aquella mañana en la que su ama deseo vivir ahí, pero no entendía ya que siempre vivían sin importar el lugar. Estaban vivos los dos humanos… no los entiende.

* * *

Los días en los que se quedaba solo aumentaron de un momento a otro, ellos desaparecían por más tiempo y había semanas en las que no aparecían al tercer día, Hinata no preguntaba nada, no debía, si sus amos no le informaban respecto a ello, él sólo debía invernar hasta que volvieran, a veces se encendía para hacer las tareas del hogar. Sólo a veces se sentía raro por dentro, creía o asumía que era problema de sus programas, después de todo siendo un robot ayudante y al no haber nadie en esa casa para ayudar, nadie que le peinara o le gruñera, no había una joven tarareando o riéndose, no habían ojos azules mirándolo, sólo estaba él. Sólo él en un lugar vacío. Y por ello muy en el fondo no le gustaba que se fueran y lo dejaran, por eso siempre preguntaba cuándo volverían cada que estaban por salir sin él, aludía estos extraños sensaciones a su programa de ayudante.

* * *

Natsu de nuevo esa tarde le peinaba los cabellos, lo hacía de manera más calmada y la canción única sonaba más agotada, pero igual de significativa que la primera vez que la escuchó.

—Hoy prepare su plato favorito —dijo Hinata en algún momento—. También su bebida favorita para acompañarlo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, siempre tan amable.

—Servicial —corrigió.

—Amable y servicial —continuó ella.

Hinata no tenía nada como orden, ni programado, sólo una orden de sentarse y dejarse peinar, aun así giró su rostro y miró a la mujer que ahora tenía los cabellos más claros y brillaban con el sol de la tarde, tomó ese rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Shouyou? —Estaba confundida, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado su robot nunca había hecho eso, por esa misma razón es que estaba sorprendida y emocionada, sobre todo lo segundo porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que explotaría en cualquier momento. Tan pronto reaccionó el pelirrojo soltó a la mujer y miró sus manos.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, puedo hacer un reporte…

—No lo hagas —Está vez fue ella la que sostuvo el rostro ajeno, le sonreía como una mariposa naciendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Tú eres más que programas.

Estaba claro que él no sólo estaba conformado por programas, eso era sólo su computadora y no tendría siquiera forma humana, no comprendió esas palabras como debería.

* * *

Con el paso de los días la mujer se dedicaba a tomar su rostro por momentos para sonreírle y verle, pareciera que buscara algún problema en este o un rasguño, pero no, él se aseguraba de no dañar su unidad.

—Natsu —Kageyama salió del lumbral.

—¿Dime? — El robot terminaba de sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

—Vamos al mar.

Hinata se levantó, no era normal que su otro amo pidiera algo, estaba acostumbrado a decir siempre "Lo que desees", "Si así lo quieres", un comportamiento muy extraño de su parte.

—Cuando lleguemos allá el sol estará en su mejor punto de la tarde —dijo ella mirando por la ventana de la habitación—. ¿Lo recuerdas, Tobio?

—Así es, por eso creo que es indicado que vaya.

La mujer extendió sus manos y Kageyama se acercó para abrazarla.

—Será como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Lo será.

Tan pronto llegaron a la playa Shouyou espero apartado de los dos humanos, pero no pudo evitar aun así escucharlos.

—El cielo se ve más rosado y morado que aquella vez —Natsu miraba al cielo—. Pero no importa.

El pelinegro se inclinó, se puso de rodillas y tomó la mano de la mujer.

—Soy su nuevo robot cuidador, TZMLS9B, número de serie setecientos uno. ¿Desea darme un nombre o quiere decirme de alguna manera en específico? —dijo con firmeza, observando a la mujer que se había vuelto más frágil, ya no era una niña, no tenía ocho años, nunca más los tendría.

Natsu comenzó a llorar y se rió, la tristeza y la felicidad fluían por sus venas envejecidas, se aferró a la mano del chico.

—Quiero darte el nombre de Tobio y el apellido de mamá —contestó, su amigo y cuidador le limpiaron las manos, la piel ajena la podía sentir suave y aunque era imposible que sintiera calor proveniente de está para ella era cálida.

—El nombre ha sido guardado, desde ahora estaré a su servicio.

—Tiene tantísimo tiempo que escuche aquello —Kageyama tenía las manos en el rostro de la anciana Natsu que seguía sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

—No debería irse.

—Pero lo haré y por eso quería a Shouyou, él va estar contigo —Ella posó sus manos en las ajenas, sólo podía sonreír, ella igual deseaba quedarse con él y Hinata, lo deseaba más que nada, pero mejor que nadie entendía que no era posible.

Kageyama giró su rostro hacia el mar y gruño, le molestaba escuchar aquello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiene la imagen y el nombre de su hermano?

La mujer cambio su expresión, podía ser que le estaba reclamando o no, tal vez sólo le marcaba lo evidente, que ese robot ahí parado lejos de ellos con una estatura bajita fuera un remplazo de su hermano fallecido, por eso mismo lucía como un adolescente, por eso era tan bajito a la diferencia de otros robots, por eso razón es que su pelo es naranja brillante como el de un atardecer.

—Quería volver a verlo —No tenía sentido mentirse, ella se aferraba al pasado y quizás lo que hizo estaba mal, pero nadie podía juzgarla, no era la única que seguro había revivido a un ser querido sólo para tenerlo a su lado de nuevo, descubriendo que aun teniendo la apariencia no sería nunca igual, lo muerto así se quedaba.

—Un capricho, lo quería tener a mi lado, no lo remplace como tal vez deseaba, pero lo quería a mi lado de nuevo —Se sinceró y lo obligó a verla al rostro, los dos se sostenían entre las manos ajenas—. Pero este Shouyou no es mi hermano, es mi amigo y el tuyo, él siempre se quedara contigo, no se ira, no se marchitara.

—Usted misma dice que no se puede…

—No estoy diciendo que me va reemplazar, nunca lo ha hecho, pero estará contigo como tu conmigo.

El pelinegro bajó la vista, ya no sabía cómo responderle, aun le costaba entender sus propias emociones, pero la ira, la frustración y el dolor con cada día que pasaba fluían más por sus circuitos, esas emociones las conocía mejor que sus propios funcionamientos.

—La llevaré a la orilla del mar —dijo al final levantándose, ella sólo asintió. Hinata se quedó a observarlos pasear por la orilla del mar, no se movió en ningún momento ya que no se lo ordenaron, pero no volvieron a casa esa noche, fueron a un hospital y cuando volvieron a su hogar sólo fueron ellos dos, su ama no los acompañó. No más.

—¿Cuándo volverá la ama? —preguntó tan pronto se posiciono en su zona de descanso.

Kageyama sólo se detuvo un segundo en el umbral, miró a ese ser pequeño, anaranjado y mirada tan falta de alma como la propia.

—No volverá —Con eso dicho volvió a encerrarse en la habitación.

El robot era consciente que los humanos tienden a separarse por ciertas circunstancias, pero no imaginaba que sus amos decidieran hacerlo, no lucían como si quisieran separarse.

* * *

Podía verlo salir y volver, a veces regresaba con una bolsa del supermercado, pero los productos eran cosas en lata, se acumulaban en la alacena, muchas veces se iba por largo tiempo y volvía cuando estaba por dar las once de la noche. Se mudaban como lo hacían cuando la ama Natsu vivía con ellos, Hinata no decía nada, sólo limpiaba la casa como antes, no esperaba que su amo le peinara porque eso sólo lo hacía su otra dueña, pero no podía evitar comenzar extraer de su memoria ese recuerdo mientras cerraba los ojos. Y al parecer no era el único que hacía cosas fuera de un sistema establecido ya que cierta noche mientras reposaba, Kageyama había recostado su cabeza en sus piernas, lo pudo escuchar llamando a la mujer, no dijo nada, ni se movió porque se supone que estaba desconectado a esas horas.

"Extrañar", era la palabra que decía el diccionario, era lo que sentía su dueño, lo que experimentaba sin la presencia de la mujer y por esa razón, si su amo volvía a recostar su rostro para traer el recuerdo de Natsu lo dejaría, los humanos necesitaban aferrar a los recuerdos, pero una noche no pudo controlar su mano, estaba posada en la cabeza contraria.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Le había gritado muchas veces, pero era la primera vez que pareciera que deseaba romperse las cuerdas bucales, pero no pudo contestar nada ya que su sistema no tenía respuesta a su acción, pero tampoco le dio un momento para responderle porque se había ido a encerrar en su habitación. No salió de ahí por tres días.

* * *

Seguían mudándose cada determinado tiempo, su amo seguía yendo y viendo, él limpiaba, pero siempre les faltaba la mujer, ella les hacía hacer cosas que ninguno de los dos llenaba del otro. Aun así Kageyama volvió a recostarse en el regazo de Hinata, éste trató de fingir que no se enteraba, pero su amo estaba un paso delante de él.

—Sé que finges dormir, idiota —Le dijo en una ocasión, no sabría cómo contestarle, sólo en su sistema le sugería la palabra "Lo siento", pero el pequeño robot creía que la palabra no funcionaba, no con ese humano.

* * *

Estaba sentado como siempre en el sofá, había acabado la limpieza del día cuando observó salir al humano de la habitación, lo miraba, estaba frunciendo mucho el ceño, luego parecía batallar con sus brazos o algo así.

—Hinata, vamos —Le ordenó mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos. Se levantó del sofá y le siguió afuera, por un momento dedujo el robot que volverían a mudarse, pero el lapso de tiempo que se quedaban en el hogar tenía un máximo de cuatro años y acaban de llegar hace seis meses, pero tal vez había alguna razón por la que deberían adelantar su mudanza. No lo sabía, nunca le decían nada y estaba bien porque él sólo necesitaba las órdenes, aunque últimamente creía que faltaba algo, había huecos en todo lo que hacía. Como si una orden o deber faltara.

El pelirrojo estaba en el asiento de atrás del auto, llevaban más de dos horas en la autopista y para llegar a su destino faltaban otras tres, estaban muy apartados de una playa o mar, ni siquiera estaban aún en funcionamiento las conocidas como playas artificiales. Pero debían llegar ahí, volvía a querer algo y era ver de nuevo el mar, tal vez no sería lo mismo, pero lo deseaba. Kageyama comprendió ese sentimiento de añoranza sabiendo que no hay nada de lo que hubo hace años.

—No es similar como aquella vez o la primera —dijo Kageyama tan pronto miró el cielo.

—¿Extraña a la ama Natsu Hinata, Tobio Kageyama? —preguntó Hinata, los ojos marinos se clavaron en el pequeño cuerpo a su lado.

—Lo hago —respondió molesto porque ese enano mencionaba, preguntaba o hacía cosas tan raras como él, tal vez Natsu tenía esa habilidad de atraer a fallas andantes, quizás por eso tenía la forma de su hermano porque tal vez con el tiempo se volvería él…

—Pero no eres él —susurró, el pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza curioso por lo dicho—. Tampoco ella.

—No lo entiendo.

—No lo entiendas —dijo Kageyama, Natsu le hubiera dicho lo mismo, además él seguía sin comprender su otra frase; «Las cosas que un humano dice, lo que expresa, las palabras no son sólo para entender si no para sentir». Pero no importaba, era algo que su dueña dijo y creía en ella. Algún día las sentiría.

—A la ama le encanta el mar.

—Sí —contestó, miraba al horizonte como lo hacía el robot.

—Es verano y dice que venir al mar en esta temporada es la mejor.

—Sí, eso decía —No entendía por qué hablaba, tampoco a qué quería llegar con la conversación, pero sabía bien que eso que hacía no estaba en ningún programa, ni funcionamiento, estaba haciéndolo por su propio deseo, aun cuando no fuera consciente de ello.

—¿Ella no volverá?

—No, murió —«Nos dejó», eso último lo pensó con dolor.

—¿Sabía que el nombre de "Natsu" significa "verano"? Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto esta estación del año.

En los robots existía un sistema donde almacenaban agua para ciertas utilidad de limpieza o ayuda en los humanos, lo tenía al lado de su reactor de energía, por eso no era raro que uno pudiera expulsar agua por los focos de visión, se podría usar esa agua para limpiarlos por alguna suciedad. Pero esa agua no salía por limpieza, brotaba porque ese pequeño robot estaba experimentado su primera y sincera emoción; tristeza.

En verano conoció a una pequeña niña que había perdido a su hermano, a su madre y la movilidad en las piernas, en verano se despidió de ella y en esa misma estación conoció a otro ser con miles de errores técnicos y del sistema tan altos como los propios, un robot que deseaba más, que sentía algo que se supone sólo le pertenecía a los humanos.

* * *

¡He vuelto! \o/

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. (?)

La verdad es que sufrí un bloqueo con este capítulo, además de que acaba la Universidad y claro, ahora mi problema es buscar un trabajo y esas cosas, pero eso es tema aparte.

Tuve un enorme bloqueo y nada me salía y me enojaba conmigo y con el escrito más de una vez, pero al fin salí de este y les traigo este capítulo que le puse todo mi esfuerzo.

Respecto a la siguiente actualización, debo decir que seguirán igual, cada 30 del mes, pero, pero estamos a mitad de Agosto, así que estoy rogando para poder escribir el capítulo siguiente para el 30 de este mes. Así que serían dos actualizaciones. /o/

¡Roguemos que si pueda hacerlo!

¿Comentarios o tomatazos? ¿Reclamos por desaparecer tanto tiempo? Pueden dejar todo lo que quieran. Ya saben que son bien recibidos, también pueden dejar alguna crítica constructiva. UvU Me gusta que me quieran aconsejar para que mejore.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
